Una vida entre dos mundos
by VALE BLACK
Summary: Huerfana siendo niña, Riza habia crecido al lado de otra familia, pero la llegada de un hombre iba a obligarla a elegir entre el amor y la lealtad a su pueblo. Tendria que elegir entre dos mundos ... y el, tendria que amarla sin condiciones. HOY EPILOGO.
1. Chapter 1

**N.A 1:** Hola a todos, en primer lugar quiero aclarar que esta historia no me pertenece, si no que es un adaptación de la novela de Elizabeth Lane, realmente una historia excelente.

**N.A 2**: Esta historia por ser adaptación será actualizada de lunes a viernes en horario aun indefinido (dependiendo del horario de clases de la adaptadora), ya que será el reemplazo de "unidos por una tragedia" que ya concluye esta semana, así que espero la sigan leyendo, realmente es una muy linda historia aunque ago mas tensa, pero vale la pena, sin mas me despido y espora que les guste.

**Una vida entre dos mundos.**

**Prologo:**

Elizabeth Hawkeye revoloteaba por entre las altas hierbas de la pradera. Sus piernesitas d siete años golpeaban contra los bajos de su falda de algodón estampado .Los dos cachorros de coyote corrían delante de ella. En sus aullidos juguetones no había rastro de miedo. Ambos parecían saber, al igual que Elizabeth, que la casa era solo un juego.

Sus trenzas doradas flotaban detrás de ella mientras corría. Era maravilloso estar lejos del coche aunque solo fuera un ratito. Elizabeth sabía que debía lamentarse de que la rueda de atrás se hubiera averiado y que eso hubiera obligado a su familia a quedarse rezagada del resto del grupo mientras su padre la reparaba. Sabía que tendrían que viajar de noche, solos por la pradera, antes de alcanzar la seguridad del grupo. Pero hacia un día tan soleado y caluroso, y la pradera tenia un aspecto tan maravilloso a alfombra cuajada de flores silvestres, que Elizabeth no era capas de lamentarse. Sentía que podía correr sin cesar hasta llegar a Central.

Los dos cachorros de coyote se habían escapado. Elizabeth se detuvo y comenzó a inspeccionar por la hierba en su busca, pero lo único que alcanzó a ver fue el vuelo de una langosta. Suspiró. Se sentía húmeda y sudorosa bajo el calor del verano .La intención de Elizabeth no había sido hacer ningún daño a los cachorros, sino solo jugar con ellos. Pero era hora de regresar al coche antes de que sus padres comenzaran a preocuparse.

La niña se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar, pensando en recoger algunas flores por el camino. Si regresaba con un ramillete, tal ves su madre no la regañara.

Atravesó la hierva en zigzag con la vista clavada en el suelo, y cuando por fin la levanto con la esperanza de encontrase delante del coche, descubrió que no estaba.

Elizabeth parpadeo y se froto los ojos. Estaba completamente segura de que había ido por ahí. Pero daba igual: Volvería sobre sus pasos hasta regresar al lugar en el que había perdido de vista a los cachorros. Desde allí no tendría problemas para volver.

Sintiendo un creciente desasosiego, la niña busco sus propias huellas por el suelo. Pero parecía como si la hierba, antes combada, se hubiera puesto tiesa con el paso de sus pies. Lo único que el resultaba familiar, era el sol que brillaba sobre su cabeza.

Con el corazón latiéndole muy deprisa, Elizabeth se quedo donde estaba y giró lentamente en círculos. La pradera se extendía por todas direcciones como un mar ondulado sin fin. Y ella, Elizabeth Hawkeye, no era mas que un punto en aquella basta superficie, no era mas que un conejo, o que un pájaro, o que un insecto. Incluso cuando grito con todo la fuerza de sus pulmones, su vos se perdió por la inmensidad, como un aullido de un perro de las praderas.

-¡Mamaaaaa! ¡Papaaaaa!

Grito hasta que se quedo sin vos. Solo entonces lo escucho. Era el sonido inconfundible de un arma al dispararse.

A Elizabeth le dio un vuelco el corazón. Salio corriendo en dirección a aquel sonido. No pasaba nada. Su padre sabía que se había perdido. Y había disparado el rifle para guiarla de vuelta hacia el coche.

Pero mientras corría, supo que algo no iba bien. Se escuchaban demasiados disparos, y la diferencia de tonos, el dijo que venían de mas de un arma.

¿Asaltantes?

Muerta de miedo, acelero la marcha, tropezando una y otra ves con lo bajos de esa falda que el quedaba tan larga. Los disparos habían cesado, y una terrible calma se había apoderado de la pradera. Incluso los pájaros habían enmudecido. Elizabeth metió el pie en una madriguera de tejon. Soltando un grito de dolor, cayó de rodillas sobre la hierba. Antes de que consiguiera ponerse de pie escucho el sonido de unas voces. Voces masculinas. Riendo.

¿Por qué se reían? Elizabeth se arrastro por el suelo con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora. A través de la hierba distinguió las ruedas del coche. Unas sombras oscuras se movían a su alrededor. Eran cuatro o cinco hombres montados en sus caballos con las pistolas todavía calientes. No eran militares, descubrió Elizabeth apretando con mas fuerza el estomago contra la hierva. Llevaban ropa oscura y usaban sombrero. Y tenían los caballos ensillados. Debían ser salteadores.

Elizabeth sitió una punzada de dolor en el estomago cuando vio salir a un hombre del coche con las cosas de su madre. Riéndose, arrojo los vestidos y la ropa interior al suelo y la revolvió metiéndose en el bolsillo las pocas cosas de valor que encontró. Alguien de la caravana había comentado que en aquella zona había bandidos que asaltaban a los viajeros solitarios. Pero, ¿Por qué habrían de molestar a su familia? Sus padres eran buenas personas y tenían muy pocas cosas de valor.

¿Dónde estaban sus padres? En cuanto aquel pensamiento cruzo por la cabeza de Elizabeth, escucho el grito desgarrador de su madre y el sonido de una risa tosca al otro lado del coche. Los gritos y las carcajadas continuaron como el eco de una pesadilla. Elizabeth se tapo los oídos con las manos y apretó la cara contra la hierba fresca.

-Por favor, que pare. Por favor, que pare. Por favor…

Se escuchó el sonido de un disparo y los gritos cesaron de golpe.

-¡Larguémonos de aquí!

El hombre más alto había desatado los caballos y les había echado una cuerda por el cuello. Los demás se llevaron todo lo que pudieron meter en sus alforjas: Harina, café, mantas y un poco de ropa. Uno de los hombres agarro el rifle de su padre. Otro, advirtió Elizabeth, se había puesto su sombrero. Su padre estaba guapísimo con aquel sombrero, hacia que destacaran sus ojos azules. La oleada de rabia que atenazo la garganta de Elizabeth estuvo a punto de dejarla sin respiración.

Los bandidos subieron a sus monturas. El que estaba mas cerca del coche arranco una cuantas hojas de la Biblia familiar, les prendió fuego con una cerilla y arrojo los papeles ardiendo dentro del coche. En cuestión de segundos, estaba en llamas.

Mientras el humo gris se elevaba hacia el cielo, salieron corriendo con sus cabalgaduras dejando tras de si una estela de polvo. Elizabeth se quedo completamente quieta, sin atreverse a penas a respirar hasta que los jinetes desaparecieron en el horizonte. Entonces, lentamente se puso de pie y se obligo a si misma a caminar hacia el coche. Pie izquierdo, pie derecho… Cada paso era un acto de voluntad. El olor a tela quemada hizo que elle escocieran los ojos. A través del humo distinguió a su padre tumbado de espaldas bajo el coche en llamas. Tenía la camisa teñida de rojo a la altura de donde había impactado la bala. El cuerpo de su madre, tendido en el campo abierto, parecía un montón de enaguas arrugadas y sangrientas. Tenía las piernas desnudas y en posición extraña. Elizabeth se puso de rodillas a su lado y toco la huella de una suela de bota desgastada. No fue capas de atreverse a mirar lo que quedaba del hermoso rostro de su madre.

Se le había revuelto completamente el estomago. Doblándose por la cintura, Elizabeth volvió a la hierba, se inclino todavía más y vomito hasta que no quedo nada en su interior. Quería llorar. Pero llorar era cosa de bebes. Papa y mama la estaban mirando ahora desde el cielo, y les gustaría que fuera valiente.

Elizabeth se incorporo, se limpio la boca con la manga y se giro hacia la senda que habían marcado las huellas de los coches. Pare entonces las demás familias estarían muy lejos, pero si seguía andando tal ves conseguiría llegar donde ellos antes del amanecer. Allí encontraría al señor Cambell, le contaría lo que había pasado y le pediría que enviara a alguien para que enterrara a sus padres.

Caminar por la senda era mas sencillo que hacerlo por entre las hierbas que le llagaban a al altura de las rodillas. Cegada por las lagrimas que no había llegado a derramar, Elizabeth camino con dificultad bajo el abrasador sol de medio día,. Cuando su blanca piel comenzó a quemarse se levanto la parte de atrás de la camisa y se la coloco por encima de la cabeza como si fuera la capucha de una capa. Se le paso por la cabeza que mama la regañaría por haberse dejado el sombrero en el coche… Pero no. El coche estaba reducido a cenizas y su madre no volvería a regañarla.

El sol brillaba con fuerza en el cielo. El calor le atravesaba incluso la tela de algodón de la falda. Elizabeth no había llevado consigo agua, y la sed se apoderó de su pequeño cuerpo. Durante horas obligo a sus pies a seguir andando Ni siquiera se dio cuanta de que sus pasos vacilantes habían abandonado la senda y vagaban sin rumbo por la pradera. El sol había alcanzado su punto a alto en el cielo. Su claridad le cegaba los osjso. Enferma, mareada e incapaz de seguir viendo, Elizabeth se tambaleo. Tenia que seguir andando, tenia que llegar al campamento antes de que…

Aquel pensamiento se evaporó al tiempo que las piernas le fallaban. Su cuerpo fue a dar contra la hierba. Durante un instante el aroma a tierra dulce le inundo los sentidos. Luego la oscuridad se cernió sobre ella como una mano cariñosa.

----------------------------------------0-------------------------------

Elizabeth se quejo y se agito, luchando contra los lasos del sueño. Le pareció notar una humedad fría en la parte de atrás del cuello, una humedad que parecía acariciarle el cabello apelmazado por el sudor. ¿Estaba lloviendo? ¿Se trataría de algún animal que la lamería por curiosidad? ¿O solo estaba soñando?

Soltando un gemido, Elizabeth se giro y se puso boca arriba. El sol abrasador había desaparecido y se dio cuanta de que el cielo tenía el azul profundo de la noche. Un coro de grillos cantaba a su alrededor.

Solo cuando escucho el sonido de un caballo cerca giro los ojos en dirección hacia aquel sonido. Sus labios resecos se entreabrieron al ver a una figura de cuclillas sobre la hierba, cerca de ella.

En un principio su mirada nublada solo distinguió una forma oscura. Luego el rostro se le hizo visible. Era el rostro de un hombre, de pile mate y llena de arrugas, un rostro fiero de nariz aguileña y ojos de color rojo que parecían observarla desde las profundidades insondables. Parecía de la edad de su querido abuelo, y cuando hablo su vos sonó como el viento atravesando la hierva de la pradera.

Elizabeth movió la boca e hizo un esfuerzo par hablar, pero de su garganta reseca solo emergió un débil quejido. Las manos del hombre se movieron hacia el rostro de la niña, acariciando sus mejillas encendidas y sus labios dolorosamente secos. Las palabras del hombre adquirieron un tono de advertencia cuando le levantó la cabeza y le acerco el borde de una bolsa de piel llena de agua a la boca. Elizabeth logró entender que le estaba advirtiendo para que no bebiera demasiado rápido o se pondría mala. Lo mismo que su padre le había dicho una ves. La niña se esforzó por dar sorbos pequeños. El hombre la recompensó con un breve asentimiento de cabeza.

Volvió a hablarle en susurros. Como si estuviera tranquilizando a un animal asustado. Deslizó suavemente las manos entre los hombros y las piernas de la niña, la levanto y la apoyo contra su pecho mientras avanzaba hacia su caballo. Olía a madera, a caballo y a hierba de la paradera.

Demasiado cansada para asustarse. Elizabeth apoyo su cabeza contra el hombre y cerro los osjso.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 1:**

Roy Mustang maldijo entre dientes mientras trataba de comprender las marcas en aquel mapa arrugado y desteñido. Unos copos fríos de nieve le golpearon en la cara, conducidos por un viento ululante que amenazaba con arrancarle el papel de las manos. ¿Para que le servia de toda maneras? Había seguido el flanco del cañón equivocado, y ahora se había perdido. No había nada que pudiera hacer salvo encontrar refugio y esperar a que pasara aquella maldita tormenta.

Con un gruñido de protesta, Roy doblo el mapa y volvió a guardarlo en el bolsillo de su abrigo. Debió sufrir un ataque de locura cuando accedió a llevar a cabo el absurdo plan de Horase Hawkeye. La recompensa en dinero que el anciano ofrecía desde hacia mucho por recuperar a su nieta perdida le había parecido una buena oportunidad de ganar algún dinero y a la ves aprovechar el viaje que obligatoriamente debía hacer por sus compromisos militares. ¡Pero no había dinero que pagara el soportar el frió helador de las tormentas de nieve de esas malditas montañas!

El caballo relincho bajo su cuerpo, sacudiéndose la nieve de la montura mientras Roy lo guiaba por la traicionera pendiente del cañón. Más abajo, a lo lejos, un arroyuelo estrecho descendía por el cañón como un laso de plata enroscado. El habría preferido hacer el viaje en coche, pero por las inclemencias del clima y lo malo de los caminos la única solución seria a caballo

Que demonios, habría podido jurar que conocía aquel país como la palma de su mano. ¡Pero con aquella tormenta no podría haber dicho el nombre de ese arroyo ni del maldito cañón, ni por todas las mujeres bonitas de Central!

Habría dado cualquier cosa por estar en aquellos momentos allí. O mejor aun, n la casa de Maes, con sus peguntas estupidas, y su adorable y atenta esposa Gracia y Elissia, la pequeña hija de la pareja. Las noches de invierno en aquella casa ruidosa, estaban siempre repletas de calor, risas y la mejor tarta de manzana del lugar.

Pero no estaba en Central. Ni tampoco en la casa de Maes. Estaba en medio de la nada buscando a una joven de cabellos claros que un hombre de la zona había visto con un grupo de rebeldes ishbalanos que no habían querido ir al campamento como había hecho el resto de la tribu.

Roy se había enterado de lo que había visto el hombre y, como sabia que Horase Hawkeye, un acaudalado especulador de tierras del Este, ofrecía una generosa recompensa a quien le devolviera a su nieta desaparecida, el, que conocía las montañas y debía encontrar al grupo de ishbalanos para intentar convencerles de que se digieran al campamento, se había puesto en contacto con Hawkeye. Los dos habían llegado a un acuerdo. Un tercio del dinero si la búsqueda fracasaba al cabo de tres meses, y la suma completa si devolvía a Elizabeth Hawkeye viva a casa.

Hawkeye le había contado la historia con lágrimas en los ojos. Su único hijo, se había obsesionado con convertirse en alquimista y para peor se había enamorado de Elizabeth Grumman, la hija del hombre la que más detestaba. La verdad es que la muchacha era una belleza y tenía a todos los solteros de ciudad del Este a sus pies. Pero ella los rechazo a todos y convenció a su hijo para que se casaran en secreto y se fugaron. Los Hawkeye, sintiéndose ultrajados, lo habían desheredado y le cerraron las puertas a la joven pareja.

Armándose del valor, los recién casados se mudaron a un pequeño pueblo, donde Elizabeth dio a luz a una niña. Siete años después, se marcharon rumbo a Central en busca de una vida mejor pero fueron asesinados en el camino. Una cuadrilla de trabajadores del ferrocarril encontraron los cuerpos de ambos al lado de lo que alguna ves fue su coche. Pero la pequeña Elizabeth había desaparecido sin dejar rastro.

Roy pensó en el pequeño retrato con marco de plata que Hawkeye la había dejado y que llevaba cuidadosamente envuelto en el pañuelo dentro del abrigo. Elizabeth Hawkeye había sido una princesa rubia de cuento de hadas de facciones hermosas y ojos dulces. Si su hija había sobrevivido y se había hecho adulta, había bastantes posibilidades de que se pareciera a su madre en la actualidad. Excepto en una cosa, recordó Roy. El había visto a mujeres de ciudad que vivían en las duras condiciones de aquellos pueblos en el desierto o las montañas. Las duras condiciones de vida y el duro trabajo las desgastaban muchísimo, sobre todo si tenían hijos.

Las mujeres rescatadas tenían un algo triste y roto en ellas. Aunque sus familias las aceptan, muy pocas eran capases de acostumbrarse a la vida en una gran ciudad. Roy no le haría ningún favor llevándole a Horase Hawkeye a su nieta a ciudad del Este. La pobre criatura seria seguramente una carga y una vergüenza para la familia durante el resto de su vida.

Pero daba igual. El dinero podía comprar muchos sueños. Sus sueños.

Si podía encontrar a Elizabeth Hawkeye, y además convencer a los ishbalanos de que fueran pacíficamente con el, ese seria su pasaje para un asenso.

La nieve caía ahora con más fuerza. Daba la impresión de que la tormenta iba a empeorar. Tenia que encontrar refugio de inmediato mientras todavía pudiera ver.

A través de la nieve cegadora se vislumbraba a lo lejos un conjunto de ramas caída de los arbole que se habían apilado contra los álamos, formando una especie de refugio de troncos y ramas. Con suerte habría suficiente espacio como para acomodarse debajo. No era un lugar tan seguro como Roy habría deseado, pero en aquel momento no estaba en condiciones de escoger.

A lo lejos, el arroyo resbalaba contra su cama de piedra. Había mucha caída hasta el fondo del cañón, se recordó Roy mientras guiaba al caballo contra el estrecho desfiladero. Si un hombre cometía la torpeza de caer tendría suerte de sobrevivir con unos cuantos huesos rotos. Pero seguramente se congelaría hasta morir.

Ahora podía ver claramente el refugio de ramas, un amasijo cubierto de nieve. Antes de intentar llegar a el, tendría que encontrar un lugar seguro para evitar que su caballo no vagara bajo la tormenta.

En aquel momento un búho asustado surgió de entre las ramas. Sorprendido por la presencia de hombre y montura, el pájaro voló directamente contra la cabeza del caballo.

El caballo relinchó, salto y perdió el pie. Roy tiro de las riendas en un esfuerzo titánico por recuperar el control del animal, peor no sirvió de nada. El mundo blanco y giratorio de la tormenta parecía envolverlos mientras ambos se precipitaban pendiente abajo.

Atrapado en un amasijo de piernas y patas, Roy trato de sacar los pies de los estribos antes de que el caballo vacilante rodare sobe si mismo y lo aplastara. Retorciendo sus torturadas articulaciones, consiguió sacar un pie. Pero para el otro era demasiado tarde. El movimiento del caballo lo hizo saltar de la silla .Atrapado por una pierna, Roy se precipitó por la pendiente rocosa. Roy escucho el aullido mortal que soltó el caballo al golpearse contra las piedras afiladas. Un segundo más tarde, su cuerpo corrió la misma suerte. Cuando su cabeza choco contra la primera roca, sintió como si algo se le clavara por la parte de atrás de la cabeza. Roy gimió, fue a dar al fondo y allí se quedo quieto.

Mientras el día daba paso a ala noche, la nieve lo rodeo como si fiera una esponjosa manta blanca.

----------------------------------------------0--------------------------------------

Riza estaba bajando un caballo desde la parte superior del cañón Tras a atarlo a un plataforma con ruedas, lo guiaba perezosamente por el margen del arroyo en dirección al campamento de invierno cuando se topo con los cuervos.

Aquellos pájaros negros y ruidosos estaban picoteado un montículo. Al parecer se trataba de algún animal cubierto por la nieve caída durante la tormenta del día anterior. Fuera lo que fuera, los ciervos se las habían arreglado para dejar al descubierto un poco de pelo oscuro y tiraban de el con sus picos.

Riza dejo la plataforma al lado del arroyo y se acerco un poco más para investigar. Se avecinaba la estación dura, cualquier tipo de carne seria buena para su gente, sobre todo ahora que debían emigrar mas deprisa, para el pequeño grupo que ella consideraba su familia. Si el animal había muerto limpiamente y el frió había evitado que se pudriera la carne, valdría la pena avisar a las mujeres para que fueran a trocearlo.

Cuando ella se aproximó, los cuervos huyeron precipitadamente y se posaron en las ramas e de un viejo pino. Esperaron con impaciencia a que Riza se inclinara para apartar mas nieve con sus guantes. La nieve crujía bajo las suelas de sus botas de piel.

La joven había esperado encontrar un alce bajo el manto blanco. Pero cuando su mano rozó la dureza de la silla de montar, se quedo paralizada y abrió los ojos ámbar de par en par.

Allí había muerto un caballo. Un caballo montado por algún hombre. Seguramente habría caído por alguno de los flancos superiores. Peor como había muerto era la última preocupación de Riza en ese momento. Si había una silla de montar, tenía que haber un jinete. Y si había un jinete, probablemente habría más. Tal ves muchos más.

¿Militares? Con el corazón acelerado, Riza aparto mas nieve. ¿Los habrían encontrado finalmente los militares? ¡Estaría su pequeño grupo rodeado, y se verían obligados a ir al campamento, donde habían enviado a todo el resto de los ishbalanos que ahora vivían encerrados? Ella sabia que si los miembros de su grupo se vieran obligaos a realizar el duro viaje lo mas probable seria que no todos sobrevivirían.

Y lo pero de todo fuera tal ves su propio destino. Cuando los soldados vieran su cabello rubio, su tez blanca y sus ojos ámbar la llevarían de regreso a la ciudad. Y no volvería a ver a su querida gente.

Riza aparto más nieve y dejo al descubierto una asilla, la manta que tenia debajo y el rifle metido en su funda de cuero. Sintió como su respiración se tranquilizaba, pero al encontrar un reloj de plata se dio cuanta de que lo había vistos algunas veces en los militares, alquimistas…

Alejo los pensamientos de su mente, saco el rifle y contuvo una exclamación de euforia. Era un arma estupenda. Ella tenía muy buena puntería, con ella podría defender mejor a su gente en caso de una emergencia.

Balas. Las necesitaría. Tendrían que estar allí, tal ves en las alforjas. Estaba metiendo las manos más profundamente cuando algo llamo la atención. Algo de color negro que sobresalía sobre la nieve, justo bajo el vientre del caballo. Riza tiro.

Era una bota de un hombre. La joven agudizó todos sus sentidos para examinarla .El tamaño de la bota le decía que su dueño no era ningún niño. Y las suelas gastadas daban a entender que había caminado con los pies. Pero, ¿había sido joven o viejo? ¿Amigo o enemigo? La bota no respondía a ninguna de las dos preguntas.

---------------------------------------------------0--------------------------

Riza escucho un sonido al lado del arroyo que la obligo a girarse. Con la mano enguantada acaricio el filo de su cuchillo de esquilar. Aguantando la respiración, escucho. ¿Habría sido solo el viento susurrando en la copa de los árboles? ¿Se trataría del espíritu del dueño de la bota? Riza dejo la bota a un lado y se dirigió al lugar de donde había provenido el sonido.

Volvió a escucharlo cuado se acerco al arroyo. Era un gemido. El sonido de un ser humano sufriendo.

Con el cuchillo en la mano, se acercó un poco más. Un hombre herido podía llagar a ser tan peligroso como un animal herido. No podía permitirse el lujo de que la pillara desprevenida.

Había una fina capa de nieve entre dos pedruscos elevados. Los ojos escrutadores de Riza captaron un leve movimiento ascendente, como si se tratara de una respiración. Allí había algo. Algo alto y grande.

Sin apartar los ojos de la nieve, Riza agarro una rama desnuda que había caído de un árbol. Manteniendo las distancias, metió la parte puntiaguda en la nieve. Hubo un movimiento convulsivo y se escuchó el sonido que podría haber sido una leve protesta. Ella dio un salto hacia atrás sin dejar de apretar el cuchillo.

-¿Quién eres?

Riza sabia que podía pasar perfectamente como una chica de cuidad, ya que un hombre de Central hacia tiempo se había casado con una mujer ishbalana y permaneció con ellos tres inviernos antes de morir de neumonía, cuando Riza tenia catorce años-. El la había animado a que mantuviera las costumbres que había aprendido con sus padres para que algún día pudiera hablar en nombre de su pueblo. Aquel día no había llagado aun.

-¡Contesta! ¿Quién eres?- repitió con tono exigente.

No hubo repuesta de la capa de nieve.

Repitió la pregunta, pero el silencio solo fue interrumpido por el graznido de un cuervo. Los ojos de Riza no detectaron ningún movimiento bajo la nieve. Ni siquiera un cauteloso pinchazo fue capas de despertar la vida que había allí debajo.

Un lento temor comenzó a formarse en el estomago de Riza, subiéndole hasta la garganta, explotando con una ansiedad que la llevo a entrar en acción.

Sus manos enguantadas rascaron la nieve con desesperación. Emergió un hombre cubierto por un grueso abrigo de piel que estaba congelado hasta el punto de rigidez. Una mano desnuda descansaba sobre la pechera del abrigo, una mano masculina que paresia congelada. Tenía los dedos arañados. La sangre se le había congelado por el frió.

Riza envaino el cuchillo y se inclino para apoyar el rostro sobre la mano. La carne estaba casi tan fría como la nieve que la cubría.

"Déjalo como esta", le susurró su vos interior, advirtiéndola. "estas casi segura de que es un militar. Sea cual sea la razón que lo ha traído hasta aquí, no puede tratarse de nada bueno. Será mejor que muera y que deje a tu gente en paz"

Pero mientras aquel pensamiento se le cruzaba por la cabeza, Riza aparto la nieve del rostro del desconocido. Las facciones que surgieron bajo su guante eran fuetes y armónicas. Pestañas oscuras congeladas, mejillas pálidas, labios azules del frió… Por la frente le caían unos mechones negros helados.

Era un hombre joven, fuerte y guapo que estaba congelado, y además era militar.

"Déjaselo a los cuervos. Este hombre debe ser un alquimista estatal. Y aunque sea inofensivo has llegado demasiado tarde para salvarlo"

Ignorando los avisos de su mente, Riza abrió la parte delantera del abrigo del joven y apoyo la orea contra su pecho. Al principio no escucho nada y el corazón le dio un vuelco. Luego, apretándose contra el, sintió un latido débil bajo la chaqueta del uniforme. Era tan leve que al principio pensó que lo había imaginado. Pero no, allí estaba otra ves. Estaba vivo, pero a menos que pudiera llevarlo la campamento no duraría mucho tiempo.

-----------------------------------------0------------------------------

Ya esta chicas, el segundo chapter y espero que las ideas ya se hayan aclarado un poco mas y que les haya gustado, como siempre les comunico que mañana será la actualización aunque la ahora no la se, ya que entre a clases así que corro todo el día.

Como siempre atardezco as los que leen y por supuesto a los que me dejan su opinión así que:

**Xris:** Gracias por el apoyo, ya paso el primer día y sobreviviré, jejeje. Me alegra que te haya interesado la historia y que me tengas tanta fe, pero según mi opinión es una de las historias mas bonitas que he leído y quería compartirla con ustedes aunque sea de esta manera, un beso amiga y nos leemos mañana, ciao.

**Ayumi Warui:** Siempre es un agradó saber quienes son los que siguen las historias, ya sean adaptaciones o las locas ideas que surgen de mi cabeza, así que por eso y por tus lindas palabras te lo agradezco infinitamente, esto es lo que me da ánimos de seguir auque a veces este llena de cosas, saber que se darán un tiempo para leerlo me llena y me recompensa mas que cualquier cosas, por eso gracias y nos leemos mañana, ciao

**Walku-chan**: Me alegra que te haya gustado el comienzo, realmente para mi es una buena historia y espero que también la consideres así, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana en un nuevo chap, ciao


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 2:**

Riza retiro frenéticamente la nieve que rodeaba sus extremidades. Aunque no sintió que tuviera ningún hueso roto, podía estar malherido. Moverlo era un riesgo, pero no tenia elección. El desconocido estaba ya demasiado débil como para resistir el frió durante mucho mas tempo. Si lo dejaba allí, entre aquellas rocas, moriría.

Tenia uno de los pies cubierto por una bota igual a la que había encontrado, pero al otra, cubierta solo por un calcetín oscuro, podría estar ya congelada. Haría lo que pudiese por devolverle la circulación sanguínea. Y luego intentaría colocarlo sobre la plataforma de madera.

Riza se quito los guantes y coloco el pie del desconocido entra las palmas de sus manos, calientes y desnudas.

Aquel contacto sorprendentemente íntimo provoco una oleada de sensaciones desconocidas en ella. Cinco años atrás, tras la muerte del joven que era su prometido, Riza había decidido renunciar a su vida como mujer. Su gente había alabado su decisión y ella no se lamentaba de haberla tomado, excepto durante algunas noche oscuras, cuando se quedaba tendida sobre las mantas en la tienda, contemplando en silencio la oscuridad, soñando despierta con aquello que nunca había llegado a conocer.

Ahora, bajo la potente luz de un día frió de invierno, sentía algo que no conocía.

Su respiración húmeda se condensaba al aire gélido mientras masajeaba vigorosamente el pie. Poco a poco la carne comenzó a suavizarse y a entrar en calor, pero sentía el pulso del desconocido muy débil bajo sus dedos. Necesitaba hacerle entrar en calor, hacer que se moviera.

El gemido de dolor que surgió de su garganta la sobresalto. Riza alzó la vista y observo su rostro contraído por el esfuerzo de volver al mundo. La joven dejo por un momento el pie para masajearle las mejillas y la frente. Luego aparto cuidadosamente el hielo de las pestañas. Con un esfuerzo que parecía sobrehumano, el desconocido parpadeo, cerro los ojos y después los abrió completamente.

Se quedo mirando fijamente el rostro de Riza, pero no parecía estar viéndola de verdad.

-¿Quien eres?- le pregunto ella en un susurro-. ¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí?

Durante un instante el hombre guardo silencio. Varias emociones se dibujaron en su rostro: Frustración, dolor y miedo, el miedo asombrado de un niño que acabara de darse cuanta de que se ha perdido. Aquel era un miedo que Riza conocía muy bien.

-¿Quién eres?- le volvió a preguntar, esta ves con más dulzura.

-Yo… No lo se- consiguió decir la boca del hombre, que tembló con cada palabra que consiguió pronunciar-. Que Dios me ayude. No lo se.

El hombre cerro los ojos, dejo caer la cabeza sobre el hombro y se quedo inerte.

-----------------------------------------------0--------------------------------------

Roy se vio arrastrado a una especie de espiral de dolor. Durante un momento de lucidez fue conciente de que estaba en movimiento, del sonido de la plataforma arrastrándose y de la presión de las cuerdas con las que iba sujeto al caballo. Escucho el sonido de unas botas pisando la nieve y la respiración regular y profunda de la mujer que iba tirando trabajosamente de la plataforma.

Roy se dio cuenta entre nebulosas de que era una carga muy pesada y que debería ofrecerse a ponerse de pie y caminar al lado de ella, pero por mucho que quisiera era incapaz de mover ni un dedo. Ni siquiera podía afrontar el esfuerzo de abrir los ojos. Y el hecho de pensar parecía estar también fuera del alcance de su cerebro. Cada percepción se veía nublada por el dolor que sentía en la cabeza como si le estuvieran martillando el cerebro.

¿Quien era el? Aquella pregunta parecía burlarse de el. No era nada ni nadie. Un pájaro moribundo. Una luz en la cuneta. Había perdido la memoria.

Lo único que parecía solidó y real era aquella mujer. Su rostro parecía flotar en medio del vació. En el recuerdo le parecía muy llamativa: Nariz recta, pómulos altos, boca sensual y aquellos ojos ámbar que el resultaban vagamente familiares. Se quedo con cada detalle de su rostro. La cicatriz que recorría en zigzag el camino desde la cien hasta la ceja izquierda. Llevaba el cabello escondido bajo la capa de piel con la que se protegía del frió. ¿Seria rubia o morena? En cualquier caso, razono Roy, era muy hermosa.

No era ninguna niña. Le calculo veintitrés o veinticuatro años, pero no más. Y aunque no había podido comprobar su altura tenía la sensación de que era alta e inusualmente fuerte para una mujer. Lo suficientemente fuerte como para cargar un cuerpo inerte en la plataforma y arrastrarlo por la nieve.

"¿Quién eres?", le había preguntado primero. Curiosamente el sentía que la conocía. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo allí? Ella no era ishbalana. Y el tampoco. Nada parecía tener sentido.

El sol se fue ocultando poco a poco tras la cima del cañón, dando paso a un cielo gris plomizo. Empezó a nevar de nuevo con fuerza. Los copos caían violentamente. Roy sentía la espalda adolorida por el frió. Quería gritarle a aquella mujer que se detuviera y que lo dejara descansar, pero no fue capas de reunir suficientes fuerzas como para hablarle.

Tenia tanto frió que comenzó a sentirse deliciosamente caliente y adormilado. A ratos se dejaba llevar y parecía a punto de caer en unos sueños placidos y dulces en los que no había dolor, ni frió, ni peligro. Roy lucho contra aquellos sueños con todas sus fuerzas, por que sabia que perderse en ellos significaba la muerte.

--------------------------------------------------0---------------------------------------

-¡Despierta!

Riza estaba arrodillada al lado de la plataforma, agitando con sus manos enguantadas el hombro del desconocido. El tenia los ojos cerrados y apenas se le escuchaba respirar.

La tormenta había amainado, dejando tras de si un frió cristalino que atravesaba los huesos. Ella lo sintió penetrar a través de su túnica de piel. Mientras se movía y tiraba de la plataforma había conseguido mantener el calor en su cuerpo. Pero al detenerse para comprobar como estaba el desconocido, los dientes habían empezado a castañearle.

-¡Despierta!- exclamó tomándolo de las manos, escondidas debajo de una manta con la que lo había tapado.

Riza se las froto para calentárselas, pero el hombre no se movió. Desesperada, le apretó el pecho y le sacudió las piernas y los brazos.

Nada.

"No es demasiado tarde para abandonarlo", le dijo su vos interior. "Si muere en el campamento la gente lo vera como un mal presagio .Tal ves hablen incluso de marcharse. Y ya sabes lo que eso significaría para los mas ancianos con este tiempo"

Esta vez el argumento fue más convincente, tan persuasivo, que Riza dejo las manos en alto. El pequeño grupo de ancianos, viudas y niños, que hacia cinco años atrás estaban demasiado débiles para hacer el viaje a un mejor territorio cruzando la frontera eran su responsabilidad. Ella era las que los proveía de alimento, la que vigilaba constantemente para protegerlos del mundo exterior.

Durante años había evitado los ojos de los militares. Incluso cuando instalaron un nuevo campamento para los ishbalanos en el norte, la gente de Riza había decidido permanecer libre y vivir a la antigua usanza. Ya que no eran lo suficientemente fuertes como para luchar ni tan rápidos como para correr, su única defensa consistía en permanecer tan ocultos como les fuera posible.

Y ella mejor que nadie debería saber el riesgo de introducir en el grupo a un desconocido, sobre todo a un militar.

Pero mientras vacilaba, otro recuerdo, tamizado por el tiempo, le acaricio el corazón como el leve rose del ala de un pájaro. Vio a un hombre mayor con el rostro surcado de arrugas y ojos fieros y rojos que miraba a una niña pequeña aterrorizada antes de levantarla con sus brazos. Antenor debió de darse cuenta de que la presencia de una niña que no era ishbalana seria un peligro para su gente. Seguramente, igual que le ocurría a ella ahora, la vos de la sabiduría le susurraría que debería dejarla morir en la pradera. Pero Antenor había seguido los dictados de su corazón.

Obligada a tomar una decisión todavía más importante, Riza supo que debía de hacer lo mismo.

Agarro al desconocido de los hombros con más fuerza que antes, y al ver que no respondía alzó la mano y le abofeteó el rostro con tal fuerza que estuvo a punto de dislocarse el codo.

-¡Despierta!- le ordeno algo angustiada- ¿Quieres morir? ¿No? Pues entonces, despierta.

Volvió a agitarlo desesperadamente hasta que la cabeza del hombre cayó de nuevo sobre el hombro. Tras unos segundos de silencio lo escucho gruñir.

Riza suspiro aliviada, se puso de pie, se coloco de nuevo los guantes, agarro los extremos de la cuerda e inclino el peso hacia delante. El campamento no quedaba lejos. Casi podía sentir el olor de la corteza de pino ardiendo y al estofado. Riza encaro el último tramo del camino. Allí abajo, protegido por los altos acantilados del cañón y enclavadas entre un conjunto de álamos se hallaban las diecinueve tiendas que constituían su pueblo. Aquella era su familia, Su mundo.

El niño de nueve años que vigilaba en la orilla del rió le dedico una sonrisa amigable cuando ella se acerco. El pequeño miro un instante la plataforma en la que estaba el desconocido, envuelto de la cabeza a los pies en un manta.

-¿Buena caza?

-Buena caza- respondió Riza siguiendo su camino sin darle oportunidad de mirar más de cerca.

Bastaría con que la gente se enterara al día siguiente de que había un militar entre ellos.

Las tiendas se alzaban en la oscuridad. La noche había caído casi por completo, y la mayoría se había ido a adormir. La tienda de Riza estaba al final del campamento. Cuando llego a ella tenía los muslos agarrotados y los nervios de punta. ¿Y si había cometido una locura al llevara a aquel hombre hacia su campamento secreto? ¿Y si su presencia ponía a su gente en peligro?

Solo había una respuesta a aquella pregunta: Si la presencia del militar demostraba ser una amenaza, seria su deber quitarle la vida.

Tras mirar al rededor y comprobar que no había ninguna mirada curiosa cerca, Riza levanto la entrada de su tienda y metió la plataforma. El desconocido se movió un poco. Las brazas del fuego llenaban la tienda de un calor suave .Nabora, su vecina mas cercana, había encendido una pequeña hoguera y había colocado una olla con estofado para que se fuera haciendo lentamente. Su delicioso aroma le dio la bienvenida como si se tratara de un abraso.

Apartando la manta, la joven observo el rostro del desconocido. Tenia lo ojos cerrados, y las pestañas de nuevo congeladas. También tenía los labios congelados. Riza supo que aquélla noche no descansaría. Y que no tendría paz. Había llevado a casa un problema.

El cuerpo del hombre estaba totalmente congelado. Tenía la tela de los pantalones pegada a la piel. Si no le quitaba la ropa y lo obligaba a moverse, ni siquiera el calor de la tienda conseguiría salvarlo.

-¡Despierta!- exclamo golpeándole las mejillas con las palmas de las manos.

Durante unos segundos, el desconocido permaneció inmóvil. Pero ella siguió golpeándolo hasta que consiguió que flexionara los labios en gesto de disgusto.

-¡Demonios, mujer!- murmuro con vos pastosa-. ¿Tienes que ser tan bruta?

El sonido de su vos, prefunda y grave, provocó un escalofrió en el cuerpo de Riza, que se forzó a mirarlo a los ojos. Los tenia inyectados en sangre por el frió y el agotamiento, pero una chispa de fuego se reflejaba en sus profundidades de color negro.

Riza sintió de pronto como si la lengua se le hubiera quedado congelada en el cielo de la boca. A pesar de hallarse en estado tan débil, el desconocido parecía seguro y poderoso, tan peligrosamente masculino que ella se dio cuenta de que estaba temblando.

-Tienes que moverte- dijo arrastrando las palabras-. Tienes que ayudarme a que te haga entrar en calor.

-Creo que podré hacerlo- respondió el torciendo ligeramente el gesto de la boca.

Luego exhaló un suspiro y cerro los ojos. Riza se coloco de rodillas a sus pies, le levanto la pierna y le saco la bota que el quedaba con calcetín incluido. Tenía el pie helado pero no congelado.

Sin embargo, el que había perdido la bota en la nieve tenía peor aspecto que antes. Preocupada, Riza lo coloco entre las palmas de las manos y comenzó a masajearlo con los dedos mientras soplaba para devolverle la circulación.

-¿Dónde… estamos?- pregunto el hombre con voz apenas audible, abriendo otra ves los ojos.

-Estamos en mi casa- respondió ella fingiendo calma, aunque el corazón le latía a toda prisa-. Y eres mi prisionero.

-¿Y a todos tus prisioneros les das un masaje en los pies?

Los ojos oscuros del desconocido brillaron peligrosamente bajo la luz del fuego.

-Solo si corren el peligro de perder lo dedos- respondió Riza obligándose a si misma a mirarlo a los ojos.

Apartar los ojos como una doncella tímida habría supuesto una señal de sumisión, algo que no podía permitirse.

-¿Quién eres?

La vos grave de aquel hombre rasgo sus sentidos.

-Soy yo la que hace las preguntas- dijo moleta para ver como reaccionaba-. Podía haberte dejado morir en la nieve pero opte por salvarte la vida. Ahora quiero saber quien eres y para que has venido.

El hombre dudó un instante. Luego su boca se curvo en una sonrisa amarga.

-Lamento tener que desilusionarla, señorita- contesto con dificultad-. Tengo los mismos recuerdos que un recién nacido. Yo…

El desconocido compuso un gesto de dolor y cerro los ojos. Entonces dejo caer la cabeza hacia un lado, dejando al descubierto una herida en la cabeza que Riza no había visto antes y por la que parecía estar desangrándose.

---------------------------------------0----------------------------------------

Ya esta, tercer chapo de la istría y espero que les haya gustado, se que la historia es mas dura que las anteriores, pero por lo mismo se pueden desarrollar relaciones mucho mas fuertes, ya verán.

Les recuerdo que mañana es la actualización y como siempre agradezco a todos los que leen y especialmente a los que me dejan su opinión así que:

Xris: Gracias por la opinión, me alegras el día. Como ves la situación es complicada pero luego será un caos, por ahora Roy debe intentar recuperarse y a ver como se lleva con Riza. Sobre la actualización no te preocupes, me escapo en cualquier clase y subo los chap, ciao.

Espiaplan: Me alegra que te haya gustado y la verdad es que si es bastante compleja y habrá partes mas bien duras a lo largo de la historia, pero es interesante, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana.

AnneNoir: Gracias por tu opinión y me alegra que te haya gustado, se que la historia es bastante diferente pero realmente es buena, espero seguir contando contigo, ciao.

Rinsita-chan: Me Capitulo 2:

Riza retiro frenéticamente la nieve que rodeaba sus extremidades. Aunque no sintió que tuviera ningún hueso roto, podía estar malherido. Moverlo era un riesgo, pero no tenia elección. El desconocido estaba ya demasiado débil como para resistir el frió durante mucho mas tempo. Si lo dejaba allí, entre aquellas rocas, moriría.

Tenia uno de los pies cubierto por una bota igual a la que había encontrado, pero al otra, cubierta solo por un calcetín oscuro, podría estar ya congelada. Haría lo que pudiese por devolverle la circulación sanguínea. Y luego intentaría colocarlo sobre la plataforma de madera.

Riza se quito los guantes y coloco el pie del desconocido entra las palmas de sus manos, calientes y desnudas.

Aquel contacto sorprendentemente íntimo provoco una oleada de sensaciones desconocidas en ella. Cinco años atrás, tras la muerte del joven que era su prometido, Riza había decidido renunciar a su vida como mujer. Su gente había alabado su decisión y ella no se lamentaba de haberla tomado, excepto durante algunas noche oscuras, cuando se quedaba tendida sobre las mantas en la tienda, contemplando en silencio la oscuridad, soñando despierta con aquello que nunca había llegado a conocer.

Ahora, bajo la potente luz de un día frió de invierno, sentía algo que no conocía.

Su respiración húmeda se condensaba al aire gélido mientras masajeaba vigorosamente el pie. Poco a poco la carne comenzó a suavizarse y a entrar en calor, pero sentía el pulso del desconocido muy débil bajo sus dedos. Necesitaba hacerle entrar en calor, hacer que se moviera.

El gemido de dolor que surgió de su garganta la sobresalto. Riza alzó la vista y observo su rostro contraído por el esfuerzo de volver al mundo. La joven dejo por un momento el pie para masajearle las mejillas y la frente. Luego aparto cuidadosamente el hielo de las pestañas. Con un esfuerzo que parecía sobrehumano, el desconocido parpadeo, cerro los ojos y después los abrió completamente.

Se quedo mirando fijamente el rostro de Riza, pero no parecía estar viéndola de verdad.

-¿Quien eres?- le pregunto ella en un susurro-. ¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí?

Durante un instante el hombre guardo silencio. Varias emociones se dibujaron en su rostro: Frustración, dolor y miedo, el miedo asombrado de un niño que acabara de darse cuanta de que se ha perdido. Aquel era un miedo que Riza conocía muy bien.

-¿Quién eres?- le volvió a preguntar, esta ves con más dulzura.

-Yo… No lo se- consiguió decir la boca del hombre, que tembló con cada palabra que consiguió pronunciar-. Que Dios me ayude. No lo se.

El hombre cerro los ojos, dejo caer la cabeza sobre el hombro y se quedo inerte.

-----------------------------------------------0--------------------------------------

Roy se vio arrastrado a una especie de espiral de dolor. Durante un momento de lucidez fue conciente de que estaba en movimiento, del sonido de la plataforma arrastrándose y de la presión de las cuerdas con las que iba sujeto al caballo. Escucho el sonido de unas botas pisando la nieve y la respiración regular y profunda de la mujer que iba tirando trabajosamente de la plataforma.

Roy se dio cuenta entre nebulosas de que era una carga muy pesada y que debería ofrecerse a ponerse de pie y caminar al lado de ella, pero por mucho que quisiera era incapaz de mover ni un dedo. Ni siquiera podía afrontar el esfuerzo de abrir los ojos. Y el hecho de pensar parecía estar también fuera del alcance de su cerebro. Cada percepción se veía nublada por el dolor que sentía en la cabeza como si le estuvieran martillando el cerebro.

¿Quien era el? Aquella pregunta parecía burlarse de el. No era nada ni nadie. Un pájaro moribundo. Una luz en la cuneta. Había perdido la memoria.

Lo único que parecía solidó y real era aquella mujer. Su rostro parecía flotar en medio del vació. En el recuerdo le parecía muy llamativa: Nariz recta, pómulos altos, boca sensual y aquellos ojos ámbar que el resultaban vagamente familiares. Se quedo con cada detalle de su rostro. La cicatriz que recorría en zigzag el camino desde la cien hasta la ceja izquierda. Llevaba el cabello escondido bajo la capa de piel con la que se protegía del frió. ¿Seria rubia o morena? En cualquier caso, razono Roy, era muy hermosa.

No era ninguna niña. Le calculo veintitrés o veinticuatro años, pero no más. Y aunque no había podido comprobar su altura tenía la sensación de que era alta e inusualmente fuerte para una mujer. Lo suficientemente fuerte como para cargar un cuerpo inerte en la plataforma y arrastrarlo por la nieve.

"¿Quién eres?", le había preguntado primero. Curiosamente el sentía que la conocía. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo allí? Ella no era ishbalana. Y el tampoco. Nada parecía tener sentido.

El sol se fue ocultando poco a poco tras la cima del cañón, dando paso a un cielo gris plomizo. Empezó a nevar de nuevo con fuerza. Los copos caían violentamente. Roy sentía la espalda adolorida por el frió. Quería gritarle a aquella mujer que se detuviera y que lo dejara descansar, pero no fue capas de reunir suficientes fuerzas como para hablarle.

Tenia tanto frió que comenzó a sentirse deliciosamente caliente y adormilado. A ratos se dejaba llevar y parecía a punto de caer en unos sueños placidos y dulces en los que no había dolor, ni frió, ni peligro. Roy lucho contra aquellos sueños con todas sus fuerzas, por que sabia que perderse en ellos significaba la muerte.

--------------------------------------------------0---------------------------------------

-¡Despierta!

Riza estaba arrodillada al lado de la plataforma, agitando con sus manos enguantadas el hombro del desconocido. El tenia los ojos cerrados y apenas se le escuchaba respirar.

La tormenta había amainado, dejando tras de si un frió cristalino que atravesaba los huesos. Ella lo sintió penetrar a través de su túnica de piel. Mientras se movía y tiraba de la plataforma había conseguido mantener el calor en su cuerpo. Pero al detenerse para comprobar como estaba el desconocido, los dientes habían empezado a castañearle.

-¡Despierta!- exclamó tomándolo de las manos, escondidas debajo de una manta con la que lo había tapado.

Riza se las froto para calentárselas, pero el hombre no se movió. Desesperada, le apretó el pecho y le sacudió las piernas y los brazos.

Nada.

"No es demasiado tarde para abandonarlo", le dijo su vos interior. "Si muere en el campamento la gente lo vera como un mal presagio .Tal ves hablen incluso de marcharse. Y ya sabes lo que eso significaría para los mas ancianos con este tiempo"

Esta vez el argumento fue más convincente, tan persuasivo, que Riza dejo las manos en alto. El pequeño grupo de ancianos, viudas y niños, que hacia cinco años atrás estaban demasiado débiles para hacer el viaje a un mejor territorio cruzando la frontera eran su responsabilidad. Ella era las que los proveía de alimento, la que vigilaba constantemente para protegerlos del mundo exterior.

Durante años había evitado los ojos de los militares. Incluso cuando instalaron un nuevo campamento para los ishbalanos en el norte, la gente de Riza había decidido permanecer libre y vivir a la antigua usanza. Ya que no eran lo suficientemente fuertes como para luchar ni tan rápidos como para correr, su única defensa consistía en permanecer tan ocultos como les fuera posible.

Y ella mejor que nadie debería saber el riesgo de introducir en el grupo a un desconocido, sobre todo a un militar.

Pero mientras vacilaba, otro recuerdo, tamizado por el tiempo, le acaricio el corazón como el leve rose del ala de un pájaro. Vio a un hombre mayor con el rostro surcado de arrugas y ojos fieros y rojos que miraba a una niña pequeña aterrorizada antes de levantarla con sus brazos. Antenor debió de darse cuenta de que la presencia de una niña que no era ishbalana seria un peligro para su gente. Seguramente, igual que le ocurría a ella ahora, la vos de la sabiduría le susurraría que debería dejarla morir en la pradera. Pero Antenor había seguido los dictados de su corazón.

Obligada a tomar una decisión todavía más importante, Riza supo que debía de hacer lo mismo.

Agarro al desconocido de los hombros con más fuerza que antes, y al ver que no respondía alzó la mano y le abofeteó el rostro con tal fuerza que estuvo a punto de dislocarse el codo.

-¡Despierta!- le ordeno algo angustiada- ¿Quieres morir? ¿No? Pues entonces, despierta.

Volvió a agitarlo desesperadamente hasta que la cabeza del hombre cayó de nuevo sobre el hombro. Tras unos segundos de silencio lo escucho gruñir.

Riza suspiro aliviada, se puso de pie, se coloco de nuevo los guantes, agarro los extremos de la cuerda e inclino el peso hacia delante. El campamento no quedaba lejos. Casi podía sentir el olor de la corteza de pino ardiendo y al estofado. Riza encaro el último tramo del camino. Allí abajo, protegido por los altos acantilados del cañón y enclavadas entre un conjunto de álamos se hallaban las diecinueve tiendas que constituían su pueblo. Aquella era su familia, Su mundo.

El niño de nueve años que vigilaba en la orilla del rió le dedico una sonrisa amigable cuando ella se acerco. El pequeño miro un instante la plataforma en la que estaba el desconocido, envuelto de la cabeza a los pies en un manta.

-¿Buena caza?

-Buena caza- respondió Riza siguiendo su camino sin darle oportunidad de mirar más de cerca.

Bastaría con que la gente se enterara al día siguiente de que había un militar entre ellos.

Las tiendas se alzaban en la oscuridad. La noche había caído casi por completo, y la mayoría se había ido a adormir. La tienda de Riza estaba al final del campamento. Cuando llego a ella tenía los muslos agarrotados y los nervios de punta. ¿Y si había cometido una locura al llevara a aquel hombre hacia su campamento secreto? ¿Y si su presencia ponía a su gente en peligro?

Solo había una respuesta a aquella pregunta: Si la presencia del militar demostraba ser una amenaza, seria su deber quitarle la vida.

Tras mirar al rededor y comprobar que no había ninguna mirada curiosa cerca, Riza levanto la entrada de su tienda y metió la plataforma. El desconocido se movió un poco. Las brazas del fuego llenaban la tienda de un calor suave .Nabora, su vecina mas cercana, había encendido una pequeña hoguera y había colocado una olla con estofado para que se fuera haciendo lentamente. Su delicioso aroma le dio la bienvenida como si se tratara de un abraso.

Apartando la manta, la joven observo el rostro del desconocido. Tenia lo ojos cerrados, y las pestañas de nuevo congeladas. También tenía los labios congelados. Riza supo que aquélla noche no descansaría. Y que no tendría paz. Había llevado a casa un problema.

El cuerpo del hombre estaba totalmente congelado. Tenía la tela de los pantalones pegada a la piel. Si no le quitaba la ropa y lo obligaba a moverse, ni siquiera el calor de la tienda conseguiría salvarlo.

-¡Despierta!- exclamo golpeándole las mejillas con las palmas de las manos.

Durante unos segundos, el desconocido permaneció inmóvil. Pero ella siguió golpeándolo hasta que consiguió que flexionara los labios en gesto de disgusto.

-¡Demonios, mujer!- murmuro con vos pastosa-. ¿Tienes que ser tan bruta?

El sonido de su vos, prefunda y grave, provocó un escalofrió en el cuerpo de Riza, que se forzó a mirarlo a los ojos. Los tenia inyectados en sangre por el frió y el agotamiento, pero una chispa de fuego se reflejaba en sus profundidades de color negro.

Riza sintió de pronto como si la lengua se le hubiera quedado congelada en el cielo de la boca. A pesar de hallarse en estado tan débil, el desconocido parecía seguro y poderoso, tan peligrosamente masculino que ella se dio cuenta de que estaba temblando.

-Tienes que moverte- dijo arrastrando las palabras-. Tienes que ayudarme a que te haga entrar en calor.

-Creo que podré hacerlo- respondió el torciendo ligeramente el gesto de la boca.

Luego exhaló un suspiro y cerro los ojos. Riza se coloco de rodillas a sus pies, le levanto la pierna y le saco la bota que el quedaba con calcetín incluido. Tenía el pie helado pero no congelado.

Sin embargo, el que había perdido la bota en la nieve tenía peor aspecto que antes. Preocupada, Riza lo coloco entre las palmas de las manos y comenzó a masajearlo con los dedos mientras soplaba para devolverle la circulación.

-¿Dónde… estamos?- pregunto el hombre con voz apenas audible, abriendo otra ves los ojos.

-Estamos en mi casa- respondió ella fingiendo calma, aunque el corazón le latía a toda prisa-. Y eres mi prisionero.

-¿Y a todos tus prisioneros les das un masaje en los pies?

Los ojos oscuros del desconocido brillaron peligrosamente bajo la luz del fuego.

-Solo si corren el peligro de perder lo dedos- respondió Riza obligándose a si misma a mirarlo a los ojos.

Apartar los ojos como una doncella tímida habría supuesto una señal de sumisión, algo que no podía permitirse.

-¿Quién eres?

La vos grave de aquel hombre rasgo sus sentidos.

-Soy yo la que hace las preguntas- dijo moleta para ver como reaccionaba-. Podía haberte dejado morir en la nieve pero opte por salvarte la vida. Ahora quiero saber quien eres y para que has venido.

El hombre dudó un instante. Luego su boca se curvo en una sonrisa amarga.

-Lamento tener que desilusionarla, señorita- contesto con dificultad-. Tengo los mismos recuerdos que un recién nacido. Yo…

El desconocido compuso un gesto de dolor y cerro los ojos. Entonces dejo caer la cabeza hacia un lado, dejando al descubierto una herida en la cabeza que Riza no había visto antes y por la que parecía estar desangrándose.

-------------------------------------------------0---------------------------------------

Ya chicas, fin del tercer chap, espero que les haya gustado y les recuerden que mañana es la siguiente actualización.

Como siempre agradezco a todos los que leen y espacialmente a los que me dejan su opinión, así que:

**Xris:** Gracias por tu opinión, me alegras el día. Como ves la historia esta algo complicada pero luego será un caos, Solo queda esperar a ver como Roy se recupera y como Riza se llevara con el. Sobre la actualización no te preocupes, me escapo en cualquier clase y subo los chap, ciao.

**Espiaplan:** Me alegra que te haya gustado, es verdad que la historia es bastante mas dura que las anteriores pero a mi opinión es buena, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana.

**AnneNoir:** Me alegra que te haya gustado la historia, se que es muy diferente al resto y mucho mas compleja, pero vale la pena, espero seguir contando contigo, ciao.

**Rinsita-chan:** Me alegar que te haya gustado a pesar de ser diferente y espero no desilusionarte, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana.


	4. Chapter 4

**Dios nos dió la bendición de haber nacido mujeres. De tener corazón de mujer, de ver las cosas de manera que nuestros amados seres del sexo opuesto no entienden. Dios puso en el corazón de la mujer muchos secretos, muchos tesoros. No nos dió la fortaleza física, pero nos dio la fortaleza en el alma. Le dió a su alma y su corazón ternura, sensibilidad, delicadeza y visión. Por esta última cualidad es que dicen que tenemos un "sexto sentido". También nos hizo privilegiadas al otorgarnos el milagro de la maternidad, esos 9 meses maravillosos en que un corazoncito hace su estreno dentro de nuestro cuerpo. Creo que es por eso dicen que las mujeres tenemos dos corazones.**

**FELIZ DIA INTERNACIONAL DE A MUJER.**

**Capitulo 3:**

La joven agarro un trozo de tela que había en una cesta cercana y se lo aplico sobre la brecha, que tenia muy mal aspecto. Trozos de piedra, polvo y cabello se habían instalado en la herida. Habría que limpiarla y desinfectarla con…

Sus pensamientos quedaron interrumpidos cuado el hombre la agarro de la muñeca con dedos de acero.

Aquel leve movimiento basto para que le pusiera la mano en la espalda. Riza trato de agarrar el cuchillo con la mano libre pero antes de que pudiera alcanzarlo, una repentina y dolorosa presión en el codo la obligó a soltar un gemido.

-Nada de trucos o te romperé este brazo tan bonito que tienes- le susurró el oído-. Tengo algunas preguntas y quiero respuestas rápidas. Dámelas y no resultaras herida.

Riza se esforzó en respirar, en pensar. Estaba encima del pecho del desconocido. Su pecho, su rostro, permanecía a escasos centímetros de los suyos. El hombre tenía un cuerpo fuerte y ágil que se sentía bajo el abrigo.

-¡No seas ridículo!- murmuro ella-. Estas rodeado. Lo único que tengo que hacer e gritar y…

El hombre le retorció todavía más el brazo. Riza apretó los dientes decidida a no demostrar su dolor. ¿Cómo podía estar tan loca para haber salvado a aquel hombre? Debería haberlo dejado morir en la nieve.

-Suéltame.- dijo Riza entre dientes.

-¿Y por que debería hacerlo?- pregunto el sonriendo y dejando al descubierto una sonrisa cautivadora- Si tu objetivo es hacerme entrar en calor, estas haciendo un trabajo magnifico.

Riza sintió que el rostro se le sonrojaba la darse cuenta de que sus esfuerzos por liberarse habían conseguido que casi estuviera encima de el. En aquel momento mas que en cualquier otro necesitaba pensar con claridad, ser fuerte como la guerrea que era.

El hombre había dejado claro que quería información. Pero, ¿cuanto podía darle sin poner a su gente en peligro de ser descubierta?

Sin soltarle la mano, el hombre alzó la que el tenia libre y tiro de un extremo de la capucha de la capa que le cubría la cabeza. Entonces la miro a los ojos con un poco de confusión pero a la vez con algo de triunfo.

-¿Quién eres?- susurro apretándole el brazo-. Una mujer que no es ishbalana en un sitio así… Cielo Santo, ¿Quien eres?

-----------------------------------------0------------------------------------------------

Roy observo aquel rostro bello y preocupado, un rostro que le resultaba en cierto modo desconcertantemente familiar. Su cabello tenia el color del oro y lo llevaba recogido.

Ella le había dicho que era su prisionero. Prisionero en una tienda ishbalana, cautivo de una diosa de cabellos dorados vestida con una túnica. Que demonios, tenia que estar soñando. Nada de aquella locura podía ser real.

La joven se estiro. Uno de los mechones de su cabello se soltó y le rozó la garganta. En medio de su ensoñación, Roy sintió deseos de agarrar su cabello entre sus manaos y soltárselo de su atadura para que su cabello la rodeara como una cortina de seda brillante. Quería hundirse en aquel cabello, refugiarse en el.

Era consiente de lo cerca que estaban sus cuerpos. Que locura. Estaba destrozado y helado, con las extremidades prácticamente congeladas y con un dolor insoportable en la cabeza, y sin embargo pensaba en esas cosas. Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan cerca de la muerte.

Al menos que el recordara.

- Suéltame- repitió la joven molesta-. Suéltame y te diré todo lo que necesites saber.

-Me dirás todo lo que quiera saber.

Roy aumento la presión en el codo de la chica. No le gustaba la idea de hacerle daño a una mujer, pero ella había dicho que era su prisionero. Aquello cambia las normas entre ambos.

-Todo- gruño-. Cuando haya escuchado suficiente te dejare marchar.

Roy sintió la tensión del cuerpo de la joven, pero no se quejo. Ni siquiera parpadeo. Tuvo la impresión de que podría romperle el brazo y aquella mujer orgullosa seguiría negándose a mostrar su dolor.

-¿Dónde estamos?- le pregunto.

-En… mi casa- murmuro ella con los dientes apretados.

-¿Y tu casa es una tienda? Diablos ¡Tu no eres ishbalana!

-Soy… lo que yo quiera ser- respondió ella con calma digna-. Y he escogido vivir aquí.

Roy exhalo un suspiro. Se sentía mareado y le dolía la cabeza, pero que demonios, no podía disminuir la presión. En aquel momento no.

-De acuerdo- gruño en vos baja-. ¿Y donde demonios está esta tienda? ¿Que hay allí afuera?

-Mas de cien hombres de la tribu ishbalana que no están de acuerdo con que estés aquí. Una palabra mía y vendrán enseguida y yo no responderá por tu vida.

-¿Los ishbalanos? Pregunto Roy tratando de aclarar la confusa nebulosa de su mente-. ¿Que grupo? ¿Quién es su líder?

-Yo.

El se arrellano en la manta helada. Le fallaba la visión. Se sentía demasiado débil para seguir sujetándola, así que soltó la mano y la dejo caer a un costado.

La joven aparto el cuerpo del suyo y se puso en cuclillas sin perderlo de vista.

-Todavía puedo dejarte morir- aseguró ella con vos fría-.Puedo sacarte a la intemperie y dejar que te congeles. ¿Es eso lo que quieres?

Roy maldijo entre dientes. La mujer tenía razón. No estaba en posición de dar órdenes allí. Al menos hasta que estuviera mas fuerte Lo mejor que podía esperar de aquel momento era conseguir ponerla de su parte y hacerla hablar.

-Señorita- murmuró inclinado la cabeza con gesto infantil-. Estoy en sus manos.

-No soy una señorita- aseguro ella desabrochando con dedos firmes los botones de su abrigo-. Mi nombre es Riza, y si no te comportas como es debido, no vivirás para contarlo. Y ahora dime quien eres y que has venido a hacer aquí.

-Lo siento señorita Riza- consiguió decir Roy esbozando una media sonrisa a pesar del dolor-. Me temo que mi memoria se ha ido de paseo. Tal vez si me cuentas como llegue hasta aquí…

-Te caíste por uno de los flancos del cañón. Te encontré en unas rocas, cubierto de nieve. Estabas cerca de tu caballo- aseguro ella con los ojos ámbar brillante-. El estaba muerto. Así que te puse en la plataforma y te traje hasta aquí.

-¿Mi caballo?

Roy se incorporó para quedarse sentado, y luego se dejo caer de nuevo en la plataforma.

El caballo llevaría alforjas. En ella habría seguramente objetos personales, incuso cartas que pudieran ayudarlo a recuperar la memoria.

-¿Sacaste algo del caballo? ¿Papeles?

-¿Papeles?- repitió la joven mirándolo como si fuera un niño tonto-. Agarre solo lo que era útil- El rifle y algunas balas-Lo demás no me parecía importante- se apresuro a mentir Riza al recodar el reloj que guardaba en su bolsillo.

Roy busco las palabras adecuadas para responder a aquello, pero el dolor se había hecho más agudo, bloqueando sus esfuerzos para hablar. Un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo de arriba abajo. Los dientes empezaron a castañearle.

La sobra de la joven se movió como el humo por las paredes de la tienda cuando se puso en pie.

-Hay que hacerte entrar en calor- dijo- Tienes la ropa mojada y hay que quitártela. Será mas fácil si me ayudas.

Sus palabras penetraron a nebulosa de su mente. Sin dejar de apretar los dientes, Roy coloco los brazos a los lados del cuerpo y trato de colocarse en posición sentada. Pero las fuerzas le fallaron y volvió a dejarse caer. El rostro de la joven floto a su alrededor durante unos instantes por encima de la neblina hasta que ya no hubo mas que oscuridad y frió. Y después incluso aquello desapareció.

------------------------------------------0-------------------------------------------

Durante un instante, Riza pensó que había muerto. Tenia los ojos cerrados y el cuerpo tan inerte que resultaba difícil creer que aquel hombre había logrado reducirla unos instantes atrás.

Su vos interior seguía advirtiéndole que era un hombre peligroso. Y que si moría seria lo mejor. Pero el poderoso latido de su corazón indicaba cuanto deseaba ella que sobreviviera. Le acerco dos dedos al cuello y se los coloco en la yugular. Riza cerro los ojos y aguanto la respiración mientras presionaba con dedos temblorosos.

Estaba allí. Un pulso tan débil e inestable como el aleteo de un insecto agonizante. La joven se dispuso a sacarle el abrigo medio congelado por los brazos. La chaqueta militar que llevaba debajo estaba empapada. Se la desabrocho y se la quito para dejar mas partes de su cuerpo expuesto al calor del fuego.

Bajo la chaqueta y pegada al cuerpo, llevaba una camisa blanca. El corazón de Riza se contrajo al recordar de repente a su padre.

Mientras frotaba el pecho del desconocido con los brazos para hacerlo entrar en calor, aquel recuerdo le provoco una punzada de dolor. No solía pensar en aquellos tiempos .Estaban tan lejos de ella que no solía tenerlos presentes a no ser que fuera en sueños: Canciones de cuna, muñecas, juegos infantiles, sentarse en el regazo de su madre y llenarse los sentidos con su aroma a lavanda…

Riza aparto de su mente aquellos pensamientos.

La camisa estaba seca. Pero el desconocido tenía los pantalones congelados. Tal ves debería cortarlos para sacárselos. Pero lo más urgente era aquella herida de la cabeza que tenia tan mal aspecto. Riza se hizo con las cosas que necesitaba: Unos jirones de tela para limpiar la herida y envolverla, un pequeño punzón para apartar la porquería y unas cuantas hierbas para desinfectar. Tras poner el punzón en agua caliente, humedeció una tira de ropa y se arrodillo delante de el, sujetándole la cabeza entre las rodillas.

A la luz del fuego, su cabello tenía el tono de la noche oscura. Tras limpiar la herida y quitarle los restos de piedra y polvo, procedió a desinfectársela. El hombre dio un respingo inconsciente cuando le toco la carne viva, pero no abrió los ojos y seguía tan pálido como la muerte.

¿Qué habría ido a hacer a aquellas montañas al principio del invierno? Era un militar, pero no viajaba acompañado como lo solían hacer sus compañeros, además viajaba ligero de equipaje y seguramente muy deprisa ¿Por qué?

Un escalofrió le recorrió la espina dorsal al caer en la cuenta. Solo había una razón para que un hombre como aquel se adentrara en la soledad por aquel laberinto de cañones y recovecos. Para esconderse.

¿De quien estaría huyendo? ¿Qué había hecho, y quien lo perseguía? ¿Los militares?

Tal vez estuviera equivocada, pensó mientras cambiaba de posición y se ponía a su lado para quitarle el cinturón, pero la hebilla se le resistía. Riza tiro de el, lo giro y, finalmente, en un ataque de impaciencia, saco el cuchillo. Destruir cualquier cosa que fuera útil en aquel lugar de escasez era un crimen, pero ya se había retrasado bastante.

-¿Qué demonios estas haciendo?

Sobresaltada, la joven alzo la mirada. El hombre tenía los ojos abiertos, y le brillaban con furia mientras trataba de incorporarse. ¿Habría estado verdaderamente inconciente todo aquel tiempo o se habría limitado a esperar a ver que hacia ella?

-¡Quédate quieto!- le ordeno-. No voy a hacerte daño. Solo estoy intentando quitarte la ropa.

El hombre murmuro algo entre dientes antes de dejarse caer de nuevo sobre la plataforma.

-No nesecitas un cuchillo para que me quite los pantalones, cariño- aseguro arrastrando las palabras-. Lo único que tienes que hacer es sonreír y levantar un poco tu lindo…

-¡Ya basta!- le espeto ella-. Yo no soy tu novia. N siquiera estoy interesada en ti como… Como hombre- concluyo sonrojándose.

El la miro fijamente con sus ojos negros.

-¿Sabes mucho de hombres, Riza?- le pregunto con vos picara, tanteándola-. ¡Que es exactamente lo que sabes?

Ella tenía las mejillas encendidas como brasas. ¿Le habría afectado tanto la herida de la cabeza como para hablar como un hombre embriagado? ¿O sencillamente estaba poniéndola a prueba y era completamente consiente de lo que decía y como la afectarían sus palabras?

Movida por una furia repentina, Riza levanto el cuchillo. La hoja atravesó el cuero del cinturón con un único y certero movimiento.

-Se lo suficiente- aseguro con frialdad- Estuve comprometida.

-¿Estuviste?- pregunto Roy alzando una ceja.

-El murió.

Riza guardo el cuchillo y manejó durante unos instantes los botones de sus pantalones. Entonces recordó lo que había sentido unos instantes atrás y detuvo el movimiento de sus dedos.

-Hazlo tu- murmuro.

Una sonrisa se dibujo en las comisuras de sus labios mientras se desabrochaba los botones con sus dedos congelados.

-¿Cómo murió tu prometido?

-Como un valiente.

Aquella respuesta era verdad, Diaco había sido uno de los que defendían a su pueblo, pero había recibido una herida muy grave y no pudo reponerse, eso había ocurrido a solo pocos meses de comprometerse y a solo días de casarse.

-¿Era ishbalano?

-Si.

-Y tú no lo eres...

-En mi corazón si- aseguro ella apartando los ojos de los pantalones.

-¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

-Ellos me salvaron- respondió Riza con vos pausada.

-¿Y amabas a tu prometido?

Aquella pregunta la molesto. No tenia ninguna intención de decirle que había sido comprometida por que era necesario, además en cuanto al amor… ¿Quién tenia tiempo para semejante tontería cuando estaban constantemente amenazados y trataban de mantenerse vivos y de protegerse los unos a los otros? Lo único que importaba era que ella ya había tomado su decisión, la soledad.

-¿Riza?

Su vos era como un rose físico, y la joven dio un respingo.

-No eres tu quien hace las preguntas- aseguró-. Lo que yo sea o deje de ser no importa.

-Importa mucho- respondió Roy desabrochándose el ultimo botón-. Eres una mujer blanca y hermosa que vive entre ishbalanos. ¿Me culpas por querer saber más de ti, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que soy tu prisionero?

-Estamos perdiendo el tiempo- dijo ella sintiendo que el rostro se le encendía.

-¿Eres consiente Riza de que tus mejillas tienen el color de un atardecer en la pradera?

Roy se había desabrochado el ultimo botón y aunque tenia el cuerpo aun cubierto por la camisa y el pantalón, ella sintió algo parecido a un ataque creciente de pánico. Lucho contra el impulso de apartar la mirada. Hacerlo seria reconocer que tenía el poder de perturbarla.

-La cama esta allí- dijo señalando con la cabeza un sitio cubierto de cómodas mantas- ¿Eres capas de quitarte tu solo los pantalones?

Riza vio como esbozaba una sonrisa y se prepara para otra de sus bromas de mal gusto, pero esta ves no la hubo. Un brillo de decisión se asomaba a los ojos del hombre y ella se dio cuanta de que se había tomado sus palabra como un desafió.

Levantando ligeramente las caderas, trató de bajarse los pantalones, pero seguían rígidos por culpa del hielo.

-Dame… un minuto- murmuro el apretando los dientes de dolor y tratando de ponerse en pie.

Asombrada por su coraje, Riza lo vio levantarse a duras penas y caminar vacilando hacia la hoguera. Se levanto a toda prisa y llego justo a tiempo para sujetarlo ente sus brazos cuando cayo.

-----------------------------------0-----------------------------------

Chicas, al verdad es que me falta tiempo, les subo el chap que espero les guste, un beso todas as que se dan el tiempo de leer y prometo que mañana responderé a las que hayan dejado reviews, ahora me voy al hospital antes de que me reten,

Un beso y gracias, su amiga, una ocupadísima Vale Black.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 4:**

Durante la noche se fue poniendo peor. Riza lo había arrastrado hasta la cama y le había quitado el resto de la ropa helada, obligándose a si misma a no mirar al desconocido mas de lo necesario. Apartando la vista, lo cubrió con varias mantas y hecho mas leña al fuego.

El hombre durmió a ratos, estremeciéndose a pesar del calor que había en la tienda. De ves en cuando gemía de dolor o murmuraba incoherencias, pero incluso cuando habría los ojos parecían no reconocer nada tras aquellas profundidades negras.

Riza se coloco a su lado, tapándolo con la manta cada ves que el, en su delirio, se la quitaba. A pesar de su estado febril, era tan fuerte que suponía una lucha constante el estar todo el tiempo tapándolo. Pero para bajar la fiebre era imprescindible mantenerlo caliente y hacerle sudar.

Cuando se calmaba un poco, la joven le levantaba la cabeza y lo obligaba a beber unos sorbos de corteza de sauce que la mayoría de las veces no conseguía hacerle tragar.

La agotada mente de Riza trato de recordar otros remedios que Nabora le había ido enseñando durante los años en que ella levaba con el grupo. La anciana había tomada a Riza bajo su tutela siendo una niña, cuando empezó a mostrar un talento precoz con las hiervas, pero después tuvo que centrarse en proveer de alimentos a su gente, y había olvidado muchas enseñanzas.

Tendría que haber despertado a Nabora nada mas llegar al campamento, se lamento la joven. No había querido molestarla, pero había otras razones que se lo impidieron .Cuando era joven, Nabora estuvo casada con un buen hombre ishbalano. Cuando estallo el conflicto con los militares, el marido de Nabora fue uno de los primeros que intento defender a su gente, pero lamentablemente el y sus tres hijos murieron en el asalto. La propia Nabora fue herida mortalmente y la dieron por muerta. No era de extrañar que el odio de la anciana por los militares fuera ya parte de la esencia de sus huesos.

Como si el pensamiento pudiera conjurar a los espíritus, Riza sintió de pronto una ráfaga de aire frió. Miro alrededor y vio una figura levantando la abertura de la tienda.

El fuego provocaba que la silueta de Nabora proyectara sombras grotescas mientras la anciana arrastraba por el suelo de la tienda una pierna inutilizada por la bala que recibió en la cadera. Se detuvo al lado de Riza. Solo el sonido del viento rompía el silencio sepulcral que se hizo cuando se inclino a mirar al hombre herido.

-¿Qué es lo que has hecho?- pregunto con vos cortante.

Riza se esforso en hablar con voz tranquila, sin trasmitro sus propios temores.

-Lo encontré en el cañón. Si no lo hubiera traído hasta aquí habría muerto.

-Debiste dejarlo. Su presencia no puede traernos nada bueno.

Las palabras de la anciana eran un reflejo de lo que ella había escuchado en su mente. Así que decidió responder del mismo modo que se había contestado a ella misma.

-Antenor podía haberme dejado morir también. Pero en lugar de hacerlo me trajo hasta los ishbalanos y me crió como a una hija.

-Antenor trajo a casa a una niña. Tú has traído a un hombre adulto y peligroso, que adema es un militar. ¿Ha dicho algo?

-Algo. Lo suficiente como para saber que ha perdido la memoria con el golpe.

-Razón de mas para no confiar en el.

La anciana acaricio con su mano artrítica las vendas que cubrían la herida del desconocido. Solo entonces reparo Riza en que llevaba al hombro la bolsa hecha de cuerdas en la que guardaba las medicinas.

¿Qué extraño y ancestral instinto había despertado a aquella mujer en medio de la noche y la había llevado hasta allí con su colección de hiervas y raíces salvadoras?

La anciana inclino la cabeza hacia el hombre. Su cabello gris estaba perlado de nieve, que cayo en forma de gotas sobre el rostro del desconocido. Abrió los ojos y miro a las dos mujeres con ojos adormilados. Movió los labios como si quisiera decir algo. Y luego, como si aquel esfuerzo hubiera agotado sus fuerzas, regreso al mundo de los sueños.

-Es joven y fuerte. Y muy guapo para ser un militar- murmuro Nabora clavando sus pupilas inteligentes en Riza-. Llevas demasiado tiempo sin interesarte en un hombre, hija mía.

-¡Yo ya no tengo esos pensamientos!- protesto la joven acaloradamente.

-Todas las mujeres los tienen. Por eso le pediré a Ishbala que te ilumine.

Los dedos curvados de la anciana tiraron suavemente de una de las tiras que sobresalía en el vendaje.

-La corteza esta bien- murmuró-. Pero son mejores las agujas de pino. Y para la fiebre, gaulteria.

Nabora movió un poco los hombros para que la cesta con las medicinas cayera al suelo muy despacio.

-Todavía no ha amanecido. Esta vieja esta cansada y necesita dormir. No me despiertes.

Sin decir una palabra mas, Nabora se dio la vuelta y salio de la tienda arrastrando la pierna lisiada y dejando un rastro de nieve por el suelo .Riza se la quedo mirando, sabiendo que la anciana acababa de otorgarle el precioso don de la confianza.

Un don y una carga.

El desconocido gimió y movió los labios cuarteados como si quisiera pronunciar algunas palabras. Riza cayó de rodillas y comenzó a abrir la bolsa de las medicinas, recorriendo con manos ansiosas loe tesoros que salvarían la vida de aquel hombre.

------------------------------------------0----------------------------------------

Se despertó por el hilito de agua en que se convirtió la nieve al derretirse y por la brillante claridad que se colaba a través de sus pestañas cerradas. Durante unos instantes permaneció muy quieto mientras sus sentidos tomaban nota de donde estaba: La áspera manta sobre su piel desnuda, el crepitar de las brasas y el sabroso aroma a comida. Amortiguado por la distancia se escuchaba el murmullo de un rió y los gritos de unos niños jugando.

¿Dónde estaba? ¿Y quien era?

Recuerdos relacionados con el frió, el dolor y la oscuridad aparecieron en su cabeza, y con ellos la visión de unos ojos intensos de color ámbar y una cara de ángel enmarcada por un cabello dorado.

Una ángel vestid con túnicas y con el nombre de Riza.

Lentamente, Roy se forzó a abrir los ojos. Durante un instante lo cegó la claridad. Inclino la cabeza hacia un lado intentando controlar el dolor que tenia en la sien. Cuando trato de incorporarse se dio cuenta de que estaba débil como un gatito. Le dolía la cabeza y tenia un agujero e el estomago de hambre, pero daba igual. Tenía que vestirse y salir de aquel lugar. Había algo que tenia que hacer, algo importante.

Tal vez si se movía recordaría de qué se trataba.

Mareado, Roy consiguió por fin sentarse. Vio que la entrada de la tienda estaba abierta y no había nadie a la vista. Si pudiera hacerse con un arma y un caballo enseguida estaría lejos de allí, pero ¿A dónde iría? Allí donde antes estaba su memoria no había mas que un vació aterrador ¿Quien era el?

Apenas había puesto las piernas desnudas en el suelo cuando escucho unas risas detrás de una pila de leña. Roy se volvió a echar la manta sobre el regazo en el momento justo en que dos niñas ishbalanas de unos cinco o seis años salían corriendo de su escondite .Una de ella se dio sin querer contra la esquina de la tienda, provocando que la tela que cubría la entrada volviera a caer en su sitio.

Roy sonrió mientras avanzaba por la oscuridad con la manta anudada a la cintura. Los niños eran iguales en todas partes. Lo único que esperaba era que aquellas dos no alertaran a todo el campamento de que se había levantado.

Cuando dio el primer paso sintió que el fallaban las rodillas. Avanzo a duras penas por la oscuridad y se acerco al rincón donde colgaba su ropa. Cualquiera que entrara desde el exterior necesitaría unos segundos para acostumbrarse a la oscuridad, así que aquel espacio de tiempo seria su única ventaja.

No había rastro de sus botas, así que termino de vestirse rápidamente. Sin embargo, para sobrevivir en su huida necesitaría algo para los pies y alguna protección para el frió. Seguramente cuando lo llevaron allí llevaría un abrigo, pero no había rastros de el ni de sus botas. Con toda probabilidad los tendría algún guerrero ishbalano de los cientos que Riza le había dicho que andaban por ahí.

Pero aquello era muy extraño. Cinco años atrás, los ishbalanos del norte se habían rendido ante el ejercito y accedieron a emprender la marcha hasta los campamento que se les habían reservado, sin embargo muchos habían sido muertos en las batallas. Sin embargo algunos ishbalanos habían huido del campamento luchado nuevamente hacia el norte. Pero fueron retenidos y obligados regresar a ese lugar. En esa ocasión muchos más fueron asesinados. Los supervivientes vivían ahora en forma pacifica y tratando de no volver a las masacres.

¿Cómo podía recordar todo aquello y no recordar su propio nombre?

Los ojos de Roy escudriñaron ente las sombras de la tienda buscando sus botas. Nada de lo que veía le recordaba al llamado mundo civilizado. No había comodidades, ni libros. Parecía como si hubiera retrocedido veinte años en el tiempo. No sabia donde estaba, pero sin duda no se trataba de una ciudad. Un ligero murmullo proveniente del exterior de la tienda lo saco de sus pensamientos. Durante un instante se deleito en la visión de aquella mujer. El cabello rubio le caía suelto sobre los hombros. La larga túnica se movía con el mínimo roce. Su mirada reflejaba un brillo feroz al tratar de acostumbrarse a la oscuridad.

Era un ángel. Pero aquel no era el momento para contemplaciones. Roy tenía peguntas que hacerle, y solo ella conocía las respuestas. Y las conseguiría en aquel momento.

Cuando la joven paso por delante, el reunió todas sus fuerzas y se movió muy rápido. Con una mano la sujeto de la cintura. Con al otra le tapo la boca y le coloca la cabeza a la altura d su cuello. Ella gimió y se puso rígida bajo su llave. Bajo la suave tela de la túnica, su cuerpo parecía fuerte. Roy aparto muy despacio la mano de la boca.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? Susurró Riza con voz ronca.

-Quiero que me digas donde estoy y como puedo salir de aquí- le murmuró el al oído.

-No puedo hacerlo. Suéltame y te explicare la razón.

Los brazos de Roya apretaron con más fuerza en una amenaza sin palabras.

-No te haré daño a menos que me vea obligado. Pero tendrás que esforzarte un poco más, señorita Riza. Hay cosas que necesito saber y no puedo esperar.

-Puedo contestarte algunas preguntas- aseguró la joven tratando de safarse-. Pero estas demasiado débil para salir de aquí. Llevas una semana enfermo. Necesitas descansar, comer…

-Yo decidiré lo que necesito- la interrumpió Roy-. Dame el resto de mi ropa y un caballo. Entonces me marchare y tus preocupaciones habrán terminado.

Ella sacudió la cabeza, rozándole la barbilla con su cabello suave. Roy pudo sentir la determinación de su mandíbula contra la muñeca.

-¿Quién me lo va a impedir, señorita? ¿Ese ejercito de cien bravos ishbalanos que dijiste que me esperaba fuera?

Ella se revolvió ligeramente entre sus brazos y no dijo nada.

- Acabo de conocer a dos de esos temibles guerreros- dijo Roy con sarcasmo-. Tenían trenzas y los ojos rojos y muy grandes. Y cuando vieron que estaba despierto se rieron y salieron corriendo. ¿En que mas me has mentido, Riza?- murmuró aspirando la suave fragancia de su cabello-. ¿Me has mentido respecto a ti? ¿Respecto a este lugar?

-Suéltame- susurró la joven-. Si, te he mentido. He mentido para protegerte. Aquí se esconden secretos. Y cuanto menos sepas, mejor.

-Eso no basta- respondió Roy girándola y sujetándola de los hombros para obligarla a mirarlo-. Nada de lo que haya visto o escuchado en este lugar tiene sentido. No se donde estoy ni como he llegado hasta aquí. Y para colmo, he perdido la memoria. Nada de esto me parece real.

-Tienes razón- aseguro Riza bajando la vista hasta su pecho-. Nada de esto es real. Siempre y cuando pienses así estarás a salvo.

-Eso no es verdad- dijo el irritado-. Tú eres real, y este lugar también. Y sea lo que sea lo que me estas escondiendo, es demasiado tarde. Dijiste que mi caballo había muerto. ¿Y que pasa con las sillas y las cosas que llevaba allí? ¿Fue alguien a buscarlas mientras yo he estado enfermo?

La joven abrió un poco más los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

-Lo intente. Regrese al cañón con la plataforma para traer tu silla y un ciervo que había matado yo. Pero había una familia de osos entorno la caballo muerto. Habían arrancado la silla y esparcido todas las cosas por los alrededores del arroyo. No me atreví a acercarme.

Roy maldijo entre dientes. Pero era conciente de que aquel lió no era culpa de ella. No era culpa de nadie, Había sido solo mala suerte.

------------------------------------------0----------------------------------------

Ya chicas, aquí esta el chap del viernes y espero les haya gustado, les recuerdo que el lunes era la siguiente actualización.

Como siempre agradezco a todos los que leen y especialmente a los que dejan su opinión si que:

**Xris:** (chap 3 y 4) Gracias por el apoyo, y como ves las reacciones de Roy a ratos son cambiantes, además que no recuerda nada y Riza desconfía de el, pero ya la próxima semana se irán conociendo mejor, ya veras, nos leemos el lunes, ciao.

**Hanae**: (chap 3 y 4) Amiga, gracias por el apoyo y me alegro que te haya gustado, sobre la culpabilidad no hay problema, la mayoría nadamos faltas d tiempo y lo comprendo completamente, con saber que lo leen y les gusta me doy por satisfecha, nos leemos luego, ciao.

**Akari:** Me alegro que te haya gustado y la verdad es que la historia debería tener 27 chap si no me equivoco, así que aun falta bastante. Gracias por la opinión y nos leemos el lunes, ciao.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 5:**

Alzo la mano derecha para acariciarle la mandíbula, y le levanto el rostro para obligarla a mirarlo a los ojos. Tenía el iris de un ámbar asombroso y las pupilas grandes y oscuras como la noche. Había algo en si rostro que le resultaba familiar ¿La había visto antes? ¿La conocería? Roy se esforzó por centrar sus facciones… y fracasó.

-Hay muchas cosas que no recuerdo- aseguro-. Pero se que no he venido a hacerte daño ni a ti ni a tu gente. ¿Me crees?

Ella vacilo un instante y luego hizo un movimiento enfático con la cabeza.

-Tu no lo entiendes .Yo soy la responsable de la seguridad de todos los que estamos aquí.

-Me has salvado la vida. Estoy en deuda contigo. Y yo pago mis deudas.

Roy se sintió invadido por la impaciencia. Aquella conversación no llevaba a ninguna parte.

-¿Y como estas tan seguro?- Respondió Riza-. Ni siquiera sabes quien eres ni…

Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por su propio gemido cuando el la agarro con mas fuerza de la muñeca, le dio la vuelta y la empujo por delante de el, obligándola a salir de la tienda.

El reflejo de la luz contra la nieve le cegó dolorosamente los ojos. Un frió húmedo se abrió paso a través de la planta de sus pies desnudos, recordándole que no había conseguido encontrar las botas. Mareado por la luz, y por su propio movimiento, Roy comenzó a tambalearse. Trato de mantenerse firme, de estar alerta por lo que pudiera ocurrir a continuación. Pero no pudo evitar la oleada de oscuridad que se apodero de sus sentidos, y que duro unos segundos antes de desaparecer como había venido.

Cuando se le aclaro el campo de visión cayo en la cuanta de que ya no estaba sujetando a Riza. La joven estaba su lado y lo sujetaba con el brazo izquierdo, presionándolo también con el hombro para ayudarlo mantener el equilibrio.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó alzando la vista para mirarlo con las facciones en tensión.

-Estoy perfectamente- mintió Roy arrugando los ojos para enfrentarse a la claridad.

-Adelante entonces- dijo ella sintiendo un escalofrió que le recorrió el cuerpo-. Mira a mi gente.

En aquel momento los ojos de Roy se habían acostumbrado ya a la claridad. Desde donde estaba podía ver dieciocho o diecinueve tiendas situadas alrededor de un grupo de álamos blancos como fantasmas. Todas las entradas estaban abiertas para recibir el sol de aquella mañana de invierno. En el exterior de la tienda más cercana una anciana con el rostro lleno de cicatrices molía hierbas secas en un cuenco de madera. Un poco mas allá, una mujer mas joven de grandes trenzas negras y un rostro hermoso estaba lavando unas cuantas pieles en la orilla del rió. Tras ella, a la entrada de su tienda, un hombre muy anciano con lo ojos blancos estaba sentado con la piernas cruzadas sobre una piel de cara l sol mientras trenzaba unos jirones de cuero.

Entre las tiendas había mas mujeres ishbalanas, algunas jóvenes, otras de mas edad. Todas ella estaban trabajando: Preparando la comida, cosiendo pieles. Ninguna precia ociosa.

Un puñado de chiquillos de piel morena corría entre los árboles jugando a perseguirse. Las dos niñas que habían aparecido en la tienda de Riza también estaban allí, junto a dos pequeñas y tres niños. Todos parecían tener la misma edad. Pero extrañamente no había la vista niños más pequeños. No había bebes. Y a excepción del anciano ciego, tampoco hombres.

Roy sentía las miradas de soslayo de las mujeres sobre el. Pero ninguna lo miro fijamente. Estaba claro de que jabón sido informadas de su presencia y que esta no les sorprendía.

-Cientos de guerreros ishbalanos dispuestos a acabar con mi vida. ¿No fue eso lo que me dijiste, Riza?- pregunto mirándola.

Ella dejo escapar un suspiro, como si se hubiera liberado de una carga para volver a echarse otra a la espalda.

-Entremos otra vez- dijo la joven-. Te llevare lago de comida. Luego podremos hablar.

La oscuridad de la tienda supuso un agradable refugio tas la claridad cegadora del sol Roy se sentó con la piernas cruzadas sobre la piel en la que había dormido durante tanto tiempo, Una semana, según Riza. ¿Quién le había curado durante todo aquel tiempo? ¿Quien le había quietado la ropa húmeda, quien había atendido sus necesidades, quien lo había mantenido caliente y vivo?

Solo podía haber una respuesta a aquella pregunta.

Ella reapareció en la entrada de la tienda, flanqueada por un aura dorada de la luz el sol. En las manos llevaba un cuenco lleno hasta el borde de un aromático estofado de venado La conjugación del aroma de la carne con el de las hierbas silvestres le lleno los sentidos cuado Riza lo coloco en el suelo delante de el. Roy reprimió las ansias de lanzarse sobre el cuenco como un perro hambriento. Pero se dijo que aquel acto no diría mucho a favor de su buena educación.

-Gracias- dijo dándole las gracias-. ¿Quieres compartir esta comida conmigo?

Ella negó con a cabeza. Tenia los ojo bajos, un gesto que la hacia parecer recatada, incluso tímida. Roy agarro un trozo de carne y se lo llevo a la boca obligándose a masticar lentamente. ¿De donde habría sacado aquel conocimiento de las costumbres de Ishbal? Si pudiera recordarlo…

-Háblame de tu gente- le pidió.

Riza alzó muy despacio la mirada. Su rostro parecía como iluminado. Las profundidades de sus ojos expresivos brillaban como joyas. Cuando comenzó a hablar, lo hizo despacio,

-Muchos años atrás, los militares vinieron a llevarse a nuestro pueblo al sur.

-Si, lo se. Y se que les ocurrió.

-No lo sabes todo- aseguró ella torciendo la boca-. Algunos miembros del grupo no eran fuertes. Los ancianos, las madres con sus bebes, las que estaban a punto de dar a luz, los niños mas pequeños… Sabíamos que todos ellos no sobrevivirían a semejante viaje. Que morirían por el camino.

-¿Y tu?- preguntó Roy observándola, anticipando lo que iba a decir.

-Yo era fuerte. Pero sabía que si los militares me veían me llevarían consigo y castigarían a mi gente por haberme tenido con ellos. Para entonces mi prometido había muerto y yo había escogido el camino de guerrera. Consulte con nuestro jefe, Clelio, y juntos trazamos un plan.

Roy se la quedo mirando fijamente. Se había olvidado de comer. Se le vena a la cabeza muchas preguntas, pero se obligó a si mismo mantenerse para no interrumpir la fluidez de sus palabras.

-Los hombres que escribieron el tratado le habían prometido a Clelio que la gente podría regresar a casa si transcurrido un años no les gustaba la nueva tierra.

Riza entrecerró los ojos al recordar aquella promesa incumplida.

-Nuestro plan consistía en que yo me encargara de aquellos que no podían viajar y los ocultaría en las montañas. Le prometí a Clelio que les proporcionaría comida y los mantendría a salvo hasta que el regresara y…

En aquel instante se le quebró la vos y durante unos segundos pareció perdida en si misma, sobrecogida por al tristeza de lo que había ocurrido después.

-Clelio regreso aseé mucho- murmuro Roy rozándole la manga del brazo.

-Lo se.

Riza apartó la vista. La luz el sol se reflejo en sus ojos.

-Hay gente que se escapa del campamento para venir a visitarnos. Y nos cuenta lo que esta ocurriendo allí.

-Entonces sabrás que Clelio ya no es jefe.

-Si. Nos ha llegado la noticia.

La joven trago saliva y después abrió mucho los ojos.

-Pero tu… ¿Cómo puedes saber tu algo así si has perdido la memoria?

-Yo… No estoy seguro.

Era curioso que su mente hubiera sacado a la luz aquel hecho. Recordaba perfectamente aquella trágica historia. Clelio, en un arrebato de ira, había matado a un militar que le estaba prestando demasiada atención a su hija. Como consecuencia de aquel acto imperdonable, el anciano jefe se había visto obligado a repartir sus pertenencias y trasladarse a la zona mas aislada del campamento, exiliado de por vida.

-¿Tendría aquel campamento la clave de su memoria perdida? ¿Habría estado allí hacia poco, habría hablado quizás con alguien que podría reconocerlo? El hecho de que conociera las costumbres de aquel pueblo daba a entender que en el pasado había estado conectado de alguna manera con los ishbalanos.

-¿Por qué tu gente no fue al campamento?- la preguntó Roy-. Muchos de ellos deben tener familia allí. Y estarían a salvo. Mayor protección…

-¡Cualquiera que quiera ir al campamento es libre de hacerlo!- aseguro Riza con los ojos brillantes-. Se lo he dejado muy claro a todos. Pero ninguno ha querido marcharse. Sabemos como son los campamentos. Hemos oído historias…

-¿Y quien cuenta esas historias?- la interrumpió el mirándola fijamente-. ¿Tu? ¿Estas presionando a esta gente para que se quede por que si reúnen con el resto de la tribu tu te quedaras sola?

Riza se había puesto rígida. Parecía que en lugar de rostro tuviera una mascara.

-Eso no es justo- dijo con vos trémula-. No sabes nada de nosotros. ¡No sabes nada de mí!

-Se lo que veo- respondió Roy con dulzura-. Veo una mujer guapa, valiente y sola. Una mujer que no es ishbalana.

-Entonces, tus ojos te traicionan.

Ella hablo con clama, pero el tono intranquilo de su vos la delataba.

Yo soy ishbalana. Y nosotros, los que vivimos en libertad, somos los últimos guardianes de los viejos tiempos.

-Los viejos tiempos han muerto, Riza .Han desaparecido.

Una cierta tristeza recorrió el hermoso rostro de la joven.

-Para nosotros no- aseguro-. La gente de los campamentos mira con esperanza a nuestro pequeño grupo. Mientras nosotros sigamos aquí, los viejos tiempos, los tiempos sagrados, sobrevivirán. Antenor, el anciano ciego que has visto, es el guardián de nuestras historias y las enseñanzas de Ishbala. Y Nabora, la mujer lisiada, la encargada de la curación. Gente como esa es nuestro tesoro, y mi responsabilidad es mantenerlos a salvo.

Roy sacudió la cabeza y, a falta de una buena respuesta, se inclinó para seguir comiendo. Después de todo, tal ves todo aquello fuera un sueño. Una banda de ishbalanos indefensa y perdida custodiada por una amazona de cabellos dorados que se había erigido como guardiana de sus tradiciones. No era posible que nada de aquello fuera real.

Un destello de la memora e dijo que era posible que mujeres se convirtieran en cazadoras y guerreras. Pero que lo hubiera conseguido una mujer blanca y cautiva que además se hubiera ganado el respeto del mismísimo Clelio… Aquello resultaba difícil d creer.

Pero daba lo mismo. Aquel lugar y aquella gente no eran de su incumbencia. Lo que Roy deseaba de verdad era dejarlos atrás como si fueran un sueño extraño y volver a ser la persona que había sido antes de despertarse enterrado en la nieve con aquella criatura hermosa y salvaje inclinada sobre el.

Roy la miro fijamente a los ojos y sopeso las palabras que iba a decir.

-Tu pueblo puede tener sus secretos y su modo de vivir a la antigua usanza. Lo único que yo quiero es marcharme Dame el resto de mi ropa, un caballo y me marchare mañana al alba. Puedes quedarte con el rifle y con las balas, por las molestias… ¿O vuestras reglas no os lo permiten?

-Cualquier cosa que sirva para alimentar y defender a mi gente será bienvenida- aseguro Riza-.Pero el regalo no cambia las cosas, no puedo dejarte marchar.

Roy se la quedo mirando asombrado. Cuando ella le dijo que era su prisionero había dado por hecho que se trataba solo de un engaño. Pero no se le pasó por alto la seriedad que reflejaban sus ojos y la decisión de su mandíbula.

-Que demonios…

-No podemos arriesgarnos a que nos traiciones y traigas a los militares. Aseguro Riza con vos pausada- Hasta que sepamos como es tu alma, debes quedarte aquí. Con nosotros.

Roy murmuro una maldición entre dientes.

-¿Y canto tiempo llevas eso?

-Depende de ti. Cuando demuestres que podemos confiar en ti serás libre para marcharte.

El torció el gesto y medito aquella palabras ¿De verdad podría impedir que se fuera? Por supuesto por la fuerza no, concluyo. Pero había otros modos de mantenerlo prisionero. Si quería regresar sano y salvo a la civilización necesitaba un abrigo y unas botas. Necesitaría provisiones y a ser posible un caballo. Sin alguno de aquello elementos básicos era coma estar entre rejas.

-¿Y si no consigo ganarme vuestra confianza?- pregunto sin pararse en lo que decía-. ¿Tienes pensado mantenerme aquí para siempre, Riza?

Sorprendida por la pregunta, la joven alzó la vista. Tenia la boca ligeramente abierta y los ojos brillaban en la oscuridad con tal expresión que a Roy se le erizó el pelo de la nuca.

Sintió un escalofrió al obtener la respuesta. Era la respuesta que menos quería escuchar.

---------------------------------------0-------------------------------------------

Hola chicas, ya esta el primer chap de la semana espero que les haya gustado y les recuerdo que mañana será la siguiente actualización.

Como siempre agradezco a todas las que leen y especialmente a los que dejan su opinión así que:

**Xris:** ya veras, ya veras, es verdad que Roy ha perdido la memoria en forma parcial pero creo que por el momento será mejor así, pro luego… me alegra que te haya gustado y nos leemos luego.

**Hanae:** Amiga, me alarga que te guste el ritmo que va llevando la historia aunque luego será un poco as complicada y algo dura, espero que esta chap también te guste y nos leemos luego.

**Taiji-ya- Hawkeye:** Me agra que te guste la manera en que llevo a istría aunque a veces siento que las complico un poco, tengo tendencia al dramatismo, jejejeje, de verdad agradezco tus palabras y nos leemos mañana.

**Walku-chan:** Mi queridísima amiga, ya me preguntaba quien seria esta chica, me alegra que te sigan gustando las historias y ojala que tengas la posibilidad de leer los libros originales ya que muchas veces la adoptadora cambia mas de algo, espero que esta historia no te decepcione y nos leemos luego.

**Esfinge**: Lamento si te ha ofendido que no hubiera contestado de esta manera, pero creo que lo mas importante era hablarlo directamente con las personas implicadas y les hice llegar mi respuesta a través de repli del mismo modo que lo hice contigo, espero te haya llegado y hayas quedado satisfecha con ella, jamás fue mi intención ofender, espero que lo comprendas, ciao.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 6:**

La fuerza de su mirada azoto a Riza como si fuera una ráfaga de fuerte viento. No hacia falta decir nada. El desconocido había adivinado la respuesta a su propia pregunta. Al primer signo de traición pedrería la vida Seria su deber arrebatársela como protectora que era de su pueblo.

El silencio se instalo entre ellos, haciéndose mas pesado a cada respiración. Riza estaba pensando ya en una excusa para levantarse cuando una insegura pequeña entro brincando por la tienda.

-¡Irina!

Riza se agarro a la pequeña con la desesperación de alguien que estuviera a punto de ahogarse.

-¿Que estas haciendo aquí?- le pregunto abrasándola fuerte-. ¿Por que no estas jugando con los demás?

-Quería verlo.

Irina miro de reojo al desconocido durante un instante. Luego, cuando la vergüenza se le hizo insoportable, se hecho a reír y escondió el rostro en la manga de Riza.

Roy miraba ala pequeña con un brillo de diversión en sus ojos oscuros. La joven pensó que al menos a aquel hombre le gustaban los niños. Tal ves tuviera sus propios hijos y una esposa esperándolo en aquel mundo que ahora quedaba más allá de su memoria.

Pero Riza se recordé que aquellas cosas no debían importarle.

-Háblame, Irina- dijo el sonriéndole a la pequeña-. Dime lo que me querías decir.

-¿Como te llamas?- se atrevió a preguntar la niña tras soltar una risa nerviosa.

-No recuerda su nombre- le explico Riza-. Se ha dado un golpe en la cabeza y se le ha olvidado.

-Roy- respondió el desconocido con una seguridad asombrosa pero que de inmediato dio paso a una completa expresión de sorpresa.- Se que me llamo Roy.

Riza lo miro con evidente recelo, quizás el solo estaba mintiendo y su gente estaría nuevamente en peligro, si ese fuera el caso ella tendría…

-¿Cómo estas tan seguro?- le pregunto Riza acercando a Irina a su lado para alejarla del hombre.

-No lo se, solo lo recordé. Se que me llamo Roy, pero todo lo demás permanece igual.

Sin embargo Irina lo miro con la cabeza torcida mientras pensaba. Entonces sus ojos oscuros comenzaron a brillar.

-Eso significa que te quedaras con nosotros, ahora eres parte de nuestra familia. Ahora Roy también es Ishbalano.

-Gracias, pequeña- le dijo Roy asintiendo con mucha solemnidad y dedicándole una encantadora sonrisa.

Irina se retorció como un cachorrillo al que acabaran de felicitar. Riza sintió deseos de esbozar una sonrisa, pero se contuvo. Irina era confiada y vulnerable. Igual que los demás niños de su pueblo. Ella había crecido sin un padre y se sentiría naturalmente inclinada hacia cualquier hombre que le hiciera caso y la tratara con cariño. Pero en el caso de este desconocido que era un militar, esa inclinación serviría solo pera herir su tierno corazón.

Tras dirigirle al desconocido, ahora llamado Roy, una mirada de advertencia, Riza se puso de pie y agarro con fuerza la mano de la niña.

-Vayamos a ver que están haciendo los demás niños- le dijo.

Sin mirar atrás, salio de la tienda. Podía sentir la resistencia de Irina mientras la niña se giraba para despedirse con la mano de su nuevo amigo, pero la joven no disminuyo el paso.

La cabeza de Riza daba vueltas mientras caminaba. Mientras el hombre estuvo enfermo había compartido su tienda con el y había pasado las noches en una cama separada al otro lado de la tienda. Nadie se lo había cuestionado .Después de todo, había seguido el camino que ella misma había elegido, era una guerrera y protectora de su pueblo. Pero ahora que estaba recuperado, Riza sentía una creciente sensación de peligro.

No podía confiar en un hombre al que apenas conocía, el que decía no recordar nada de su vida y sobre todo, que era un militar y un alquimista. Aquellos que habían acabado con las vidas de tantos y tantos de sus hermanos.

Riza recordó el tono tan íntimo en que había hablado con ella cuando lo llevo a la tienda, bromeando y preguntándole sobre su vida amorosa. Recordó el modo en que sus ojos habían recorrido sus facciones, y como ante el mínimo rose de sus manos se había sonrojado. Incluso ahora podía sentir el calor invadiéndole las mejillas, provocando que le ardiera el rostro.

Riza sabia que no podía seguir compartiendo la tienda con aquel hombre. El motivo sin embargo la desconcertaba. ¿Tenia miedo de lo que el le pudiera hacer? ¿O había algo que temía todavía más, algo dentro de ella?

Pero no podía perder el tiempo con preguntas tan tontas. Ya que no había otra tienda en la que Roy pudiera quedarse, ella se trasladaría con Nabora, ella le daría seguridad, calor y la sabiduría hasta que el desconocido se marchara.

Riza estaba perdida en sus pensamientos cuando un grito de desesperación sacudió los cimientos de su cabeza.

El grito provenía de Cancio, un joven de catorce años que se había quedado en el grupo rezagado a causa de una pierna inválida. Estaba al final del claro. Su joven y delgado rostro estaba tan pálido como la nieve.

-¡Riza!- grito acercándose a ella con ayuda de una muleta-. ¡Es Emilse! ¡La he encontrado en el cañón, al lado del arroyo! Esta...

El chico se dejo caer sobre la nieve agotado y desolado.

Riza sintió como la mano de Irina se ponía rígida. Emilse era madre de la pequeña.

Muerta de miedo, la joven la agarro de los hombros y la miro fijamente a los ojos.

-¿Vas a ser una niña valiente?

Irina asintió con la cabeza y apretó los labios.

-Quédate aquí con los demás- le pidió Riza-. Yo iré con Cansio a ver que ha ocurrido.

-Yo cuidare de ella- dijo una mujer dando un paso adelante y agarrando la mano de Irina.

Riza sintió un nudo en la garganta al verla marchar. La vida en aquellas montañas recónditas estaba llena de peligros. Había animales salvajes, cornisas empinadas y tormentas imprevistas que podían atrapar a quien no hubiera logrado encontrar lugar de refugio. Y sin embargo el pequeño grupo se las había arreglado bien a lo largo de aquellos años. Solo había habido unos cuantos accidentes muy pocas muertes, a recepción de la de los acianos.

Pero el horror que había visto en los ojos del muchacho, le dijo que algo espantoso le había ocurrido a Emilse. Preparándose para lo que podía encontrarse, se encamino hacia el lugar en el que Cansio se había derrumbado. Por el rabillo del ojo vio a Roy de pie delante de la tienda. Pareciera como si tuviera en mente seguirla, pero sus pies desnudos lo mantendría en su sitio, se recordó Riza. No tenia tiempo para preocuparse de el en aquel momento.

La joven se inclino para ayudar a Cansio a levantarse.

-¿Puedes venir conmigo a buscarla?

Asintiendo con la cabeza, el muchacho agarro la muleta y se puso de pie. Silesia, la tía corpulenta y de cabello gris de Emilse, se unió a ellos con su bolsa de medicinas, una manta y una plataforma vacía.

Riza se obligo a si misma no mirar hacia atrás mientras salía del campamento. Podía sentir los ojos asustados de su pueblo clavados en ellos. Irina tendría os ojos llenos de tristeza y miedo, como los de un pájaro herido. La mirada oscura de Roy seria ansiosa, cargada de frustración por no poder seguirlos Nabora estaría triste y taciturna. Y los demás, si se atrevían a mirarlos, serian un reflejo de sus propios miedos.

Salieron del claro y encaminaron sus pasos hacia la caída del arroyo. Como era su costumbre, mantuvieron su silencio estricto cuando salieron del campamento. Una palabra dicha demasiado alto podía alertar a la caza o, peor todavía, alertar a un enemigo oculto.

Por debajo de las cornisas, donde los calidos rayos del sol no habían llegado, los arroyuelos discurrían debajo de la nieve brillante. La belleza del día contrastaba con el espíritu sombrío de Riza. Albergaba tantas esperanzas con respecto al invierno que entraba… El lugar que su gente había escogido para montar el campamento estaba apartado de la mirada y protegido de los fuertes vientos. Había agua de sobra los cañones se ofrecían caza mas que suficiente. Todos habían experimentado una sensación de paz y seguridad… Hasta la noche que ella llevo al militar herido.

¿Habría llevado Roy la mala suerte con el? ¿O su presencia no era más que otra señal de que el mundo exterior iba cerrando el círculo sobre su pequeño grupo?

La respiración de Cansio era agitada cuando se puso al lado de ella y le rozó el brazo. Sin decir una palabra, el joven señalo hacia un cañón amplio. Riza sintió una punzada en el estomago mientras se dirigía hacia la maleza.

Encontraron las huellas de Emilse en la nieve. Al principio estaban bastante juntas y luego se hicieron más espaciosas, formando un camino de zigzag en el lugar en el que había empezado a correr. Más arriba del cañón encontraron otras huellas, en este caso de varios pares de botas, acercándose a las de ella. Riza se dio cuanta de que la otra mujer había corrido deliberadamente de aquel flanco del cañón. Emilse había obligado a sus perseguidores a alejarse del campamento, donde podrían haber hecho daño a la gente que amaba.

Eso, al menos, seria algo que podrían contarle a su hija.

Encontraron a Emilse tirada bajo las ramas caídas de un pino. La visión de aquel cuerpo sin vida, con la piernas ensangrentadas y la cabeza caída hacia un lado de forma grotesca, se parecía tanto a aquella imagen de su niñez que Riza había enterrado que sintió que las rodillas le fallaban.

La joven lucho contra aquella oleada de pena para mantener el coraje delante de los otros. Una rabia hirviente se apodero de ella mientras miraba la nieve ensangrentada y las huellas de manos, rodillas y botas que rodeaban el cuerpo de Emilse.

Los hombres, quienes quieran que fuesen, no habían hecho ningún esfuerzo por borrar su pista. Parecían saber que no tenían nada que temer de aquel grupo pequeño y débil.

Un miedo atroz se mezcló con la rabia de Riza. ¿Habría más? ¿Habrían visto el campamento? ¿Regresarían?

Silesia había colocado la manta en la plataforma. Los tres pisaron la nieve para agarrar el cuerpo maltrecho de Emilse por debajo de los brazos y colocarlo con suavidad en la plataforma. Los ojos del joven Cansio se llenaron de lagrima mientras la arropaban como a un bebe antes de atarla a la plataforma Todos en el campamento querían a aquella mujer joven y bonita cuyo marido había fallecido en los últimos enfrentamientos con los militares. Todos llorarían su muerte.

-Llévensela- les dijo Riza suavemente a los demás-. Yo tengo que averiguar todo lo que pueda de estas huellas antes de que la nieve se funda.

Silesia se la quedo mirando fijamente con los ojos muy abierto.

-Márchense.- Susurro Riza antes de que la otra mujer encontrara las palabras con la que protestar-. Yo estaré bien. Si estuvieran todavía aquí, a estas alturas ya lo sabríamos.

Silesia se inclino y agarró las cuerdas de la plataforma. El sol despertaba un reflejo húmedo en sus ojos, pero no mostró ningún designo mas de emoción..Había soportado demasiadas tristezas y había enterrado a demasiados seres queridos como para dar rienda suelta a ese dolor. Riza comprendía muy bien la profundidad de su perdida. Hacia mucho que el grupo se había convertid en una familia.

Dos cuervos abrieron las alas y aletearon sobre la copa de un pino mientras la pequeña procesión avanzaba entre los árboles en otros tiempos, los restos de Emilse habrían sido enterados con honores y ceremonia. Ahora no había más opción que enterrarla en secreto y a toda prisa.

Riza piso la nieve para estudiar más de cerca las huellas que los asesinos habían dejado. Capto cuatro tipos diferentes de pisadas. Uno de los hombres calzaba botas militares como las que llevaba Roy, pero la irregularidad de las suelas indicaba que le quedaban grandes y que seguramente se habían hecho para otra persona. Otros dos hombres llevaban botas de montar, una de las con el tacón roto. Los pies del cuarto hombre iban calzados con botas de piel. Bandidos, concluyo rápidamente la joven. Una banda como la que había asesinado a sus padres.

Riza pudo leer en la nieve la historia de lo que le habían hecho a Emilse .Dos de ellos la habían sujetado mientras el tercero la violaba y el cuarto esperaba su turno. Cuando todos ellos hubieron terminado, la estrangularon. La cuerda que habían utilizado había dejado una marca sobre la nieve.

Riza podía sentir la tirantes de la soga en su propio cuello .Repugnantes hombres. Habían llevado a su pueblo la limite de la desesperación pero no parecía bastarles. Incluso allí, donde el pequeño grupo no buscaba nada mas que vivir en paz, los seguían atormentando.

Mareada por la rabia, Riza se dirigió hacia la arboleda. Se prometió recordar cada huela, cada rastro que aquellos monstruos habían dejado tras de si. Y si alguna ves tenia la oportunidad…

-¡Riza!

La joven se puso tensa al escuchar el sonido de su propio nombre. Se llevo inconscientemente la mano la cuchillo y lo saco de su funda, dispuesta a defenderse.

Roy estaba el lado del árbol en el que Emilse había muerto. Iba sin abrigo, pero advirtió que haba conseguido encontrar las botas en el escondite en el que ella las había ocultado, bajo una pieles. Su rostro expresaba la misma expresión frustrada que le había visto temprano en la mañana.

Iba desarmado y no había nada de amenazador en su actitud, pero cuando lo miro, los ojos enfurecido s de Riza solo vieron un hombre. Un hombre blanco.

Ciega de rabia y de dolor. Se lanzó contra el.

-----------------------------------------0--------------------------------

Ya esta chicas, el chap de hoy y espero que les haya gustado a pesar de ser algo duro.

Les recuerdo que mañana esta la actualización y como siempre agradezco a los que leen y a los que dejan su opinión así que:

**Xris:** Como ves no tienen la vida muy fácil ahí, es verdad que será una buena oportunidad para que Roy demuestre que no es una mala persona, pero no todo resultara tan fácil, gracias por el apoyo amiga y nos leemos mañana.

**Hanae:** Todo es algo complicado, se que quizás he dejado que la historia se vea demasiado dolorosa pero también es bueno un poco de drama, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana.

**Taiji-ya Hawkeye**: Gracias, me halagas pero la velocidad de la actualización se debe a que es una adaptación, como tomo algunas de las ideas del libro original es mas fácil avanzar los chapters que en una historia original donde me tomo por lo menos una semana para pensar en el chapter siguiente, sin embargo espero que te siga gustando. Ya pronto habar mas proximidad entre Roy y Riza y también me encanta esa pareja,, ciao.

**Walku-chan**: Gracias por el apoyo y ya veras que las cosas aun se complican, pero dentro de poco habrá mas proximidad entre ellos, ya veras, solo falta poco, nos leemos mañana.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 7:**

Roy reacciono como un experto luchador, y logro evitar el ataque. Cuando ella se le abalanzó, la sujeto de la muñeca con la mano derecha y se la retorció con fuerza, Riza sin embargo gimió de dolor pero no dejo caer el cuchillo. Si se hubiera hallado en condiciones normales, aquel sencillo movimiento la hubiera tirado al suelo, pero la joven consiguió mantener el equilibrio y darle una cuchillada. Roy la aparto al darse cuanta de que el filo de la hoja el había rosado la mejilla, dejado tras de si un hilo carmesí.

-¡Basta!- exclamo retorciéndole la navaja de tal modo que la obligo a soltar el cuchillo-. ¡Por el amor de Dios, déjalo ya, Riza! ¡No he sido yo quien ha hecho esto!

-¡Pero han sido… los tuyos!

Desarmada, la joven lo golpeó con los puños cerrados en el pecho. El la sujeto de los hombros para intentar calmarla.

-¡También son los tuyos, maldita sea, y eso no te hace responsable de lo que ha ocurrido! ¿No es así?

Riza dejo de darle puñetazos. Se sentía vacía y agotada. ¿Por qué permitía que las preguntas de aquel hombre amenazaran sus principios? ¿Por qué su presencia tenia que ser un recordatoria constante de que ella no era igual que sus hermanos?

-Al salvarte la vida, nos he puesto a todos en peligro- dijo forzándose a mirarse en sus ojos negros-. Debería haberte dejado donde te encontré. Si esos hombre hubieran visto tu cuerpo tal ves se hubieran dado la vuelta y Emilse todavía estaría viva.

Roy entorno los ojos. Riza sintió la presión de sus dedos clavándosele en los antebrazos.

-¿Estas diciendo que han vendido a buscarme?

-¿Para que otra cosa andarían por aquí? A juzgar por sus pisadas no son soldados pero podrían andar detrás de ti por otras razones..

Riza dio un paso hacia delante y lo desafió con la mirada.

-Podrían incluso ser tus amigos.

Roy negó rotundamente con la cabeza y apretó los labios.

-Tal ves no recuerde muy bien quien soy. Pero si tengo amigos capaces de hacer algo así…- Dijo mitrando a la nieve ensangrentada-. Si soy como ellos mi vida no valdría nada.

Riza sintió el peso de sus manos sobre sus hombros. Sintió la tensión de sus dedos y supo que Roy estaba esperando a que ella dijera que el creía. Pero no quería decirle lo que esperaba oír. Ya había arriesgado demasiado confiando en aquel hombre.

El le soltó los hombros y dejo caer los brazos al lado del cuerpo. Una sombra había pasado por delante del sol, marcando todavía más las ojeras que tenia. De pronto parecía muy cansado. Tan cansado con ella.

-De acuerdo, ahora ya sabemos donde estamos- Dijo Roy-. Dame un caballo y deja que me valla. Si tus sospechas son ciertas, esos mal nacidos me perseguirán y dejaran a tu gente en paz.

Riza le aparto la mirada. No podía pensar con claridad si tenía delante esos ojos oscuros. Y en ese momento tenia que pensar muy claro por el bien de los suyos.

¿Y si hacia lo que el le decía? Roy se marcharía. Ya no habría mas preguntas, no mas desafiaos en los que debatirse .Estaría segura de si misma, segura una ves mas de sus propósitos, como lo estaba antes de que Roy llegara.

Pero en aquellos momentos sus sentimientos eran la última de sus preocupaciones. Su responsabilidad era el bienestar y la seguridad d su gente. Si dejaba que aquel hombre se marchara aun existiría la posibilidad de que pudiera delatarlos con los militares. Y auque se marchara nada garantizada que los bandidos no regresaran. Aquellos monstruos que se alimentaban de los débiles y los indefensos habían ido a dar con un buen suministro de victimas. Riza no tenia más opción que dar por hecho de que regresarían.

Si pudiera ganarlo para su causa, aquel militar podría convertirse en un valioso aliado. En caso contrario, siempre podría servirle como rehén.

Volvió a mirarlo de nuevo. El la estaba observando con cautela. Todavía tenía un hilillo de sangre en la mejilla como consecuencia del corte del cuchillo.

-¿Y si tu eres uno de esos hombres?- lo reto-. Podrías unirte a ellos y…

-Sabes perfectamente que no es así- la interrumpió Roy malhumorado-. Me encontré con la anciana y con el muchacho cuando regresaban al campamento. Me dijeron lo que había ocurrido. Yo nunca podría ser uno de esos mal nacidos.

-¿Sabias que la mujer que han matado era la madre de Irina?

La expresión de asombro que cruzó su rostro serio la tranquilizó más que cualquier palabra que hubiera podido decir. Pero Riza se recordó a si misma que no era suficiente. Aquel hombre seguía siendo el enemigo.

-Volverán.- aseguro Roy, confirmando sus miedos-. Si han visto el campamento sabrán que allí podrán aprovisionarse fácilmente de comida, refugio y mujeres desprotegidas.

-Entonces, ayúdanos a luchar contra ellos- lo desafió ella-. Contigo quizás podamos mantenerlos a distancia.

El la miro durante un largo raro. En silencio. Lo único que Riza escuchaba era el sonido del viento n la copa de los pinos. El aire olía a nieve.

-¿Mantenerlos a distancia?- pregunto Roy sacudiendo la cabeza- ¿Durante cuanto tiempo, Riza? ¿Y que pasara con los que vengan detrás de ellos? Yo hubiera encontrado tu campamento aunque no me hubieras llevado tú allí. Y esos hombres lo encontraran también. Antes o después vendrán otros. La seguridad de la que disfrutaban en estas montañas ya no existe.

Ella alzó la vista para mirarlo Su cabeza se negaba a aceptar lo que sus oídos estaban escuchando.

-Entonces nos marcharemos- dijo- Viajáremos hacia el norte. A donde haya falta. Debe haber un lugar, algún trozo de tierra que nadie mas quiera y en el que podamos vivir en paz.

Roy volvió a negar con la cabeza.

-Este país se esta llenando de gente hambrienta de tierras y que ve a los ishbalanos como invasores. Si te interpones en su camino tarde o temprano te veras en un baño de sangre. Solo hay un lugar en el que tu gente puede estar a salvo.

-¡No!

Riza dio un respingo debido al impacto que le produjeron aquellas palabras.

-¡No iremos a los campamentos que los militares han instalado! ¡Antes preferimos morir!

-¿Los niños también?

Aquella pregunta la golpeo como una bofetada. Se había pasado noches llenas de angustia preguntándose por aquellos pequeños y lo que seria de ellos, como se abrirían camino en la vida, con quien se casarían y si mantendría las viejas tradiciones y las enseñanzas de Ishbala. Demasiadas preguntas y ninguna de ellas de fácil respuesta.

-Dijiste que venia gente a visitarlos desde los campamentos, así que no puede estar muy lejos- dijo Roy-. Enséñame el camino y yo mismo te escoltare. Si vamos con tiempo podemos llevar a tu gente allí antes de que el invierno se asiente.

Un copo de nieve fue a parar a la mejilla de Riza y se derritió bajo su calor. La gota que dejo tras de si podía confundirse con una lagrima. Pero no lo era. Riza no había llorado nunca desde aquel terrible día en que había encontrado a sus padres muertos al lado de su coche en la pradera.

Casi podía sentir a Roy leyéndole el pensamiento. Si su gente iba a al campamento, a ella no le estaría permitido quedarse a su lado. La enviarían a un mundo del que apenas recordaba nada y que incluso había llegado a odiar. Peor todavía: Perdería a la única familia que tenía.

Poco antes el había sugerido que los mantenía allí por razones egoístas. Estaba equivocado, se dijo Riza. Su gente era libre de ir al campamento cuando quisiera. Y todos ellos, los niños incluidos, habían decidido permanecer libres.

Pero tenía razón en una cosa. La amenaza que se cernía sobre su frágil mundo era cada ves mayor. Ahora, un grupo de bestias con forma humana habían descubierto su escondite secreto. ¿Cómo podía proteger a su grupo, tan pequeño y vulnerable? La urgencia de aquella preocupación desbancó a todas las demás.

El campamento constaba de veinticuatro mujeres, nueve niños, un joven lisiado y Antenor, que estaba ciego y ya tenia más de setenta años. No había ningún guerrero entre ellos y ella era la única que sabía manejar un arma, a excepción de Roy, que Riza estaba segura sabia manejar. Estaban indefensos a merced de aquello bandidos o de cualquiera que apareciera por allí.

Roy estaba esperando a que hablara. Podía sentir sus ojos calvados en ella y la observaba con impaciencia. Ella alzó muy despacio los ojos hasta que pudo mirarlo a través de las pestañas. Que alto era y se notaba que era fuerte. Un hombre de acción que sabría como defenderse a si mismo y a los demás.

La mente de Riza se dirigió lentamente hacia la verdad. Solo con Roy luchando a su lado tenía alguna posibilidad de mantener a su pequeño grupo a salvo. Pero el no tenia ataduras con aquel lugar ni con aquella gente. Lo único que quería era seguir su camino. Y la realidad era que ella no tenía poder para impedírselo. Ya había encontrado las botas. Pronto descubriría como hacerse con las otras cosas que necesitaba, incluido un caballo. Y entonces, se marcharía.

Tenia que haber alguna manera de mantenerlo allí, de atarlo a ella y a su gente. La fuerza no era la respuesta, y no había tiempo para la persuasión. Solo le venia una idea a la cabeza.

Riza cerro los ojos y aspiro con fuerza el aire para tranquilizarse. El corazón le latía como si tuviera un pajarillo aleteándole dentro del pecho. La piel se le había calentado de tal modo que apenas sentía el frió del viento. Al alzar la vista, lo vio envuelto en una nube de copos de nieve. Sus ojos negros la miraban fijamente, ardientes bajo el gris helado de la tormenta.

Rápidamente, antes de perder el valor, Riza lo agarro de la nuca, se puso de puntillas y apretó los labios temblorosos contra los suyos.

---------------------------------------------------0----------------------------------------

Roy sintió que el pulso se le aceleraba, cuando su boca, suave y carnosa atrapó la suya. Durante un instante se puso rígido por la sorpresa y luego el instinto hizo su aparición .El beso de Riza fue inocente, casi infantil en su torpeza. Pero el no estaba dispuesto a desperdiciar semejante regalo.

Le rodeo el cuerpo con los brazos. Bajo la túnica se presentaba esbelto y con curvas. Al sentirla tan cerca de el sintió que algo dentro de el se despertaba. Roy la estrecho con fuerza, moldeando su cuerpo contra el de el. Riza se estremeció entre sus brazos pero no se aparto.

Si, aquella joven sabia perfectamente lo que estaba haciendo. Su gente esta en peligro y necesitaba su ayuda. Aquel torpe amago de seducción no era mas que un incentivo, un anzuelo lanzado con el único objetivo de hacer que se quedara y la ayudara a proteger el campamento.

Que demonios, ¿Es que aquella mujer no entendía que lo único que tenia que hacer era pedírselo? No recordaba quien era ni de donde venia, pero su instinto le decía que no era hombre de marcharse y dejar a un grupo de mujeres, ancianos y niños indefensos a merced de una banda de asesinos mal nacidos.

Pero daba lo mismo. Si la bella Riza quería ofrecerse a si misma como sacrificio en el altar de la pasión, ¿Quién era el para intentar persuadirla?

Mantenía sus dulces labios cerrados. Era evidente que no tenia experiencia besando. Pero Roy se consideraba un buen maestro y no le importaba darle unas cuantas lecciones gratis.

Suave, pero insistentemente, logro que ella abriera los labios rompiendo su resistencia. Ella tragó saliva y luego suspiro cuando el la beso dulcemente. Su boca y su cuerpo se fundieron con los de el. Con la mano que tenia libre le rodeo el cuello.

El viento susurraba a su alrededor mientras la mantenía abrasada. Todos sus sentidos se concentraban en Riza, en su aroma, en la sensación de tenerla abrasada. Aunque no tuviera memoria, Roy era consiente de que pocas cosas en la vida eran tan maravillosas como abrasarla de aquel modo, acunándola. Era un momento mágico, un paréntesis en la oscura realidad que los rodeaba. Sabia tan bien como ella que aquel instante era tan frágil como el canto de un pájaro o la risa de un bebe.

Riza había comenzado a temblar. El podía sentir como la embargaban distintas emociones: pena, miedo, soledad y rabia. Y sentía también como trataba de resistirse a ellas, como las espantaba. Como líder y protectora de su grupo no podía mostrar ninguna debilidad. En aquellos tiempos de perdida y de terror, su deber era erigirse en ejemplo para los demás

¿Cuántos años llevaría soportando aquella carga, dejando de lados sus propios sentimientos y necesidades, sacrificando tener una vida propia en beneficio de aquellos a los que ella llamaba su gente?

De pronto, Riza se aparto violentamente de sus brazos. Tenía los ojos enfebrecidos de un deseo que no recocía, la boca húmeda e hinchada.

-¡Irina!- exclamó como si en aquel momento acabara de recordar a la niña- ¡Seguro que estará llorando! Me necesita, Tengo que ir a su lado.

Sin mirarlo a los ojos, la joven salio corriendo a toda velocidad rumbo al campamento. Roy se quedo donde estaba y la vio desaparecer entre los álamos blancos. Cuado ya no pudo verla, se inclino para recoger el cuchillo que ella había dejado caer. Luego siguió sus pasos a un ritmo mucho mas tranquilo con el corte de la mejilla todavía sangrando.

----------------------------------------------0-----------------------------------------

Ya chicas, aquí esta el chap de hoy y espero que les haya gustado, dedicado para todas las que esperaban al fin un encuentro mas intimo.

Les recuerdo que mañana es la actualización y como siempre agradezco a todas la que leen y especialmente a los que dejan su opinión así que:

**Xris:** Como ves Roy manejo la situación muy bien, ahora solo falta ver que sucederá realmente, tanto entre ellos como con los bandidos, gracias por el poyo y nos leemos mañana.

**Hanae:** Por fin el encuentro entre ellos, como ves la situación no pinta tan mal aunque han sufrido un montón, pero las cosas irán mejorando, gracias por dedicarme un tiempito, se lo que es andar corriendo, yo estoy igual pero el saber que lo leen hace que valga la pena, gracias y ciao.

**Walku-chan:** Si, fue muy triste pero ya ves que por lo menos resulto algo bueno de todo eso, y Riza no mato a Roy aunque el parecer ganas no le faltaban, gracias por el poyo y nos leemos mañana.

**Taiji-ya Hawkeye**: Espero que te haya gustado el chap y como ves Riza no mato a Roy, ahora incluso tiene otros planes para el. Sobre los bandidos ya veras, gracias por el poyo u nos leemos mañana


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 8:**

Enterraron a Emilse aquel mismo día bajo un conjunto de rocas que había al pie del cañón y que debieron desprenderse tiempo atrás. Quince mujeres recorrieron penosamente la ladera bajo un cielo oscuro y plomizo. Dos de ellas llevaban el cuerpo en una plataforma. El viento que congelaba sus rostros cuajados de lágrimas llevaba consigo la amenaza de una tormenta cercana.

La propia Riza aparto las piedras que cubrían las raíces del pino centenario y que ocultaban un agujero natural. Allí dejaron el cuerpo de su amiga y su hermana, depositándola en la cuna de la tierra como si fuera una niña dormida. Luego la joven volvió a colocar una por una donde estaban

Eran tiempos difíciles. Debido al riesgo de delatar su presencia, las mujeres habían abandonado la costumbre de plañir en alto su dolor. Así que se limitaron a darse la vuelta y descendieron por el flanco del cañón, silenciosas como fantasmas a través del velo de nieve que había comenzado a caer.

Riza había dejado atrás a Roy para que ayudara a Cansio a proteger el campamento. A medida que se iban acercando, sintió que el miedo iba en aumento. ¿Descubriría al regresar que Roy había aprovechado la oportunidad para encontrar los caballos que estaban en una cuadra escondida y había tomado el más rápido para escapar?

¿O el beso que el había dado y la promesa sin palabras de que habrían mas bastarían para mantenerlo allí?

El recuerdo de aquel beso la asalto mientras caminaba. Agradeció que nadie pudiera ver en aquel momento como se le había sonrojado las mejillas. ¿En que estaría pensando para lanzarse a sus brazos como una loca? A excepción de su breve compromiso no conocía casi nada de los hombres, sobre todo de los hombres como Roy. Y en cuanto a besar… Riza levanto el rostro hacia la nieve para calmar aquel calor furibundo. Seguramente Roy habría encontrado su inexperiencia ridícula, por no decir sinceramente patética.

Pero se recordó que no había dado ninguna señal al respecto. Su suave lección sobre como besar había sido más de lo que ella esperaba. El recuerdo de sus besos despertó un deseo desconocido en ella. Riza le había respondido con el ímpetu de un rió desbocado y se había acercado peligrosamente el punto de la rendición. Había necesitado de todas sus fuerzas para apartarse de sus brazos y salir corriendo hacia la seguridad del campamento.

Era muy conciente de que no podía entregarse a el. Lo que tenia el poder de retenerlo era la promesa. Si le daba lo que quería la utilizaría y después se marcharía. Pero si conseguía mantener el cebo sin que llegara a morderlo…

Riza parpadeó cuando se golpeo el pie contra la raíz externa de un árbol oculta bajo la nieve. El dolor le llego hasta la pierna, y sirvió para recordarle su torpeza.

¿En que estaba pensando? Ella no tenía experiencia con los hombres. Apenas sabia por donde empezar en lo que se refería a sus deseos, y mucho menos donde detenerse. Seria menos peligroso jugar con fuego que llevar a cabo el plan que tenía pensado.

Pero, ¿Qué otro recurso le quedaba cuando la vida d su gente estaba en juego?

Cuando llegaron al campamento, Riza tenía los nervios a flor de piel. ¿Se lo encontraría esperándola con sus ojos negros retándola para que hiciera el siguiente movimiento o no encontraría mas rastro de el que sus pisadas en la nieve?

Cuando salieron de la alameda y alcanzaron el claro, sus ojos escrutadores dieron con el. Estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas en la entrada de la tienda de Antenor charlando animadamente con el anciano guerrero. Acurrucada en su regazo, con el rostro apretado contra su camisa estaba Irina.

Riza sintió una inmensa oleada de alivio mientras aceleraba el paso. Deseaba que Roy se girara para mirarla, pero parecía tan absorto en la conversación con el anciano que apenas le presto atención.

Sin embargo, Irina levanto su rostro cuajado de lagrimas al verla y atravesó corriendo el claro par salir a su encuentro. Riza estrechó el cuerpo de la niña entre sus brazos.

La respiración de Irina se convirtió en sollozos mientras apretaba la cabeza contra el cuello de la joven, pero no le cayeron lágrimas. La niña había llorado ya hasta quedarse seca.

Sintiendo lastima por ella, Riza la aparto suavemente y la sujetó de los hombros para poder mirarla a los ojos.

-Escúchame, Irina- le dijo con dulzura-. Tu madre era una mujer maravillosa y muy valiente. A ella le gustaría que tu también lo fueras. ¿Podrás hacerlo? ¿Harás que se siente orgullosa de ti?

-Lo… lo intentare.

Irina tenía la vos ronca de tanto llorar. Su rostro estaba lleno de surcos formados por las lágrimas.

-Yo tenía mas o menos tu edad cuando perdí a mis padres- aseguro Riza-. Estaba completamente sola cuando Antenor me encontró y me llevo con los ishbalanos. Ellos se convirtieron en mi gente, en mi familia. Todos somos tu familia, Irina. Cuidaremos de ti.

-Pero, ¿Quién será mi madre?

Aquella pregunta tan simple le llego directamente al alma. Sabia que era lo que la niña quería escuchar. Pero, ¿como iba a hacerse cargo de una niña con todas las responsabilidades que tenia?

Una sombra hizo su aparición en el suelo nevado. Riza alzó la vista y se encontró con Roy a su lado. Los copos de nieve revoloteaban a su alrededor, ocultando la expresión de su rostro. Irina se soltó y se abraso con fuerza a sus rodillas. Cuando lo tuvo bien sujeto volvió a mirar a la joven.

-Tú puedes ser mi madre- aseguro-. Y Roy puede ser mi padre.

Riza sintió como se le encendían las mejillas. Roy arqueo una ceja.

-No es tan sencillo, pequeña- dijo con amabilidad-. Antes de que podamos ser tus padres, Riza tiene que aceptarme como esposo. Y no creo que estemos todavía preparaos para dar ese paso.

-Todas las mujeres del campamento seremos tus madres- añadió la joven que estaba deseando cambiar de tema-. Pero Silesia es ahora tu pariente más cercana. Me ha dicho que te llevara con ella s su tienda.

Irina suspiro, y Riza supo perfectamente lo que estaba pensando. Silesia era una buena mujer, pero era severa y carecía de sentido del humor. No tendría la paciencia necesaria para criar a una niña.

-Quiero vivir contigo- insistió Irina-. Podrías enseñarme a disparar y a convertirme en cazadora.

-Le pediré a Antenor que habla con Silesia para que te permita aprender- aseguro la joven palmeándole suavemente el hombro-. En cuanto lo haya permitido te daré tu primera clase. ¿Te gustaría?

Los ojos llenos de lágrimas de la pequeña volvieron a temblar como los copos de nieve que flotaban alrededor de ellos, movidos por el viento. Lloraría a su madre el resto de su vida. pero la gente del campamento haría todo lo posible por cuidar de ella y tratar de hacerla feliz. Eran una familia. Todos ellos.

-Y ahora corre y ve a buscar a Silesia- le pidió a al niña-. ¡Corre! ¡La tormenta va ha empeorar!

Obediente, Irina se dio la vuelta y salio corriendo en medio de la nieve. No podía regresar a su casa hasta que los malos recuerdos y el dolor menguaran un poco.

Los altos pinos se cimbraron como juncos cuando la tormenta descendió con fuerza desde el cañón. Riza recibió un puñado de nieve en la cara que le trajo el viento y tuvo que luchar por mantener el equilibrio. Con los ojos entrecerrados vio a Cansio viendo el rincón en el que guardaban a los caballos. El joven le hizo un gesto para darle a entender que los animales estaban bien. Luego desapareció en el interior de la tienda que compartía con Antenor.

Para entonces ya casi todo el mundo había buscado refugio. Roy tomo a Riza de la mano y avanzó con ella por el claro. Ella agradeció la fuerza de sus dedos mientras caminaban

Por fin alcanzaron su tienda, que estaba al final del campamento. Agarrándose el uno al otro para protegerse del viento, perdieron el equilibrio y cayeron atravesando la lona que cubría la entrada.

Durante unos instantes se quedaron quietos, respirando con dificultad. El interior de la tienda estaba oscuro. Fuera, la tormenta se había desatado con toda su intensidad.

Riza estaba tumbada de lado. Cubierta parcialmente por el cuerpo de Roy. La joven podía escuchar su propio corazón latiéndole con tanta fuerza que le resonaba en la cabeza. Era completamente conciente de la cercanía de Roy, del contacto de su cuerpo, del aroma de su piel y del sonido de su respiración agitada en el oído.

Riza se giro y consiguió ponerse boca arriba en un esfuerzo por liberarse. La fricción creada entre sus piernas entrelazadas provoco una oleada de calor que le subió por todo el cuerpo. Tuvo que contener un gemido.

Roy se inclino hacia adelante, pero puso todo el peso en los brazos, y colocándose encima de ella, la miro con la expresión perdida entre las sombras.

Riza se estremeció cuando se inclino todavía más y la beso suavemente en los labios. Apenas fue un roce, pero fue suficiente para despertar en todos su ser una pequeña llama. Abrió los labios, dispuesta a mas, pero el se retiro, sin dejar de pender sobe ella.

-No tienes que tener miedo de mi, Riza. No te haré daño.- susurro su vos, que fue un murmullo ronco en la oscuridad-. Y no haré nada que no quieras que haga. ¿Me crees?

Ella lo miro, temblando. Todo su cuerpo se retorció bajo la ropa tratando de recuperar el control. Tenía el compromiso de vela por la protección de su gente. Si se dejaba llevar por lo que le provocaba Roy, tiraría por la borda lo único que tenia para ofrecerle.

Cuando por fin hablo, Riza tuvo que forzar cada palabra que pronuncio.

-Yo… ceo que deberíamos encender el fuego… Y preparar algo de comer.

Roy se rió mientras se retiraba de encima de ella. Riza se sentó sintiéndose algo mareada. El cabello le caía por la cara, frió contra su piel caliente .Ella se lo aparto con dedos nerviosos, consiente de que tenia los ojos de Roy clavados .Los dientes le habían empezado a castañear, tanto por el frió como por los nervios.

-Necesitamos ese fuego, ¿no lo crees?- pregunto el con sorna y cierto tono sensual-. No tardaremos mucho.

Riza observo su figura en sombras mientras el recogía la leña que estaba apilada contra la base de la pared de la tienda. Lo único que quedaba del fuego anterior era un rastro rojo en las brasas. Roy arrancó la corteza de una rama seca, la deshizo con dedos hábiles y la colocó sobre las brasas. En un momento logro que se dibujaran lenguas amarillas cuando la corteza prendió fuego. Roy añadió rápidamente algunos palos a las llamas y luego unos cuantos troncos gordos de álamo. Enseguida el fuego crepito alegremente, llenando la tienda de luz y calor.

Nabora había dejado una olla con su estofado humeante al lado de las brasas. El aroma de la carne, raíces y hierbas inundo el aire mientras Riza servia la deliciosa mezcla en dos cuencos. Se sentaron a ambos lados del fuego para comer.

La comida y el calor ayudaron a aliviar la tensión que había ente ellos, sin embargo, Riza lo observaba con recelo. Cada ves que el alzaba la vista de su comida, la joven apartaba la mirada. Roy comía sin prisa, con un aire de seguridad en si mismo que implicaba que toda las cosas llegarían si esperaba, incluida ella. El orgullo de Riza chocaba con los deseos de su corazón. ¡Como le gustaría demostrarle que estaba equivocado!

Y como le gustaría demostrarle que tenia razón.

El sonido del viento, seguía aullando en el exterior, se unía a la extraña sensación de aislamiento que había dentro de la tienda. Pero la sensación de seguridad no era más que una ilusión, se recordó Riza. En algún lugar, más allá del campamento, las bestias humanas que habían violado y asesinado a Emilse esperaban a que pasara la tormenta

-Se mantendrás refugiados hasta que el tiempo continué así.

Las palabras de Roy fueron el reflejo de sus pensamientos.

-Pero cuando aclare la tormenta se pondrán en marcha otra ves. Y si necesitan provisiones hay muchas posibilidades de que vengan aquí.

-Y no será para comprarlas- murmuró Riza, consiente de que aquellos bandidos no se molestarían en negociar cuando podían llevarse fácilmente lo que querían.

-¿Cuántos crees que son?

Yo conté cuatro pares de pisadas, pero podría haber mas- dijo ella.

-¿Y caballos?

La joven asintió con la cabeza.

-Vi las marcas de sus cascos en el lugar que los ataron. Podríamos utilizarlos si conseguimos hacernos con ellos.

Roy frunció el ceo con aire pensativo. Sus dedos abarcaron el cuenco vació.

-¿Tus mujeres pueden luchar?

-Cualquiera de ellas moriría por defender el campamento. Pero no tienen mas armas que sus cuchillos de curtir.

Riza se quedo mirando el fuego y luego añadió con cierto tonto esperanzado:

-Cansio tiene buena puntería, casi tan buena como yo. Y con tu ayuda…

Riza se quedo sin palabras al darse cuenta de lo que acaba da de decir. Roy nunca había dicho que ayudaría a su gente. Ella no podía dar por hecho de que estaría allí cuando llegara el momento de enfrentarse a los bandidos.

Roy respiro hondo y Riza imagino lo que debería estar pensando. Los bandidos estarían seguramente bien armados, o al menos serian lo suficientemente hábiles como para sacar provecho de las armas que tuvieran. En un ataque general, incluso con la ayuda de Roy, aquel reducido grupo de Ishbalanos no tenía ninguna posibilidad de vencer. ¿Por qué habría de arriesgarse a una muerte casi segura para ayudar a una pandilla de ishbalanos a los que apenas conocía?

----------------------------------------------------0--------------------

Ya chicas, fin del chap y espero que les haya gustado. Como siempre agradezco a los queseen y especialmente a los que dejan su opinión así que:

**Taiji-ya Hawkeye:** Me alegra que te haya gustado el chap, y la verdad es que los panes de Riza se complicaran un poco pero algo bueno saldrá de todo ello, te agradezco el apoyo y nos leemos mañana.

**Xris**: Si, la verdad es que Riza es bastante complicada solo que ahora su plan no resultara tal y como ella pensaba, me alegra que te haya gustado el chap y nos leemos mañana, ciao.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 9:**

Roy se acerco más al fuego. Las llamas se reflejaban en sus ojos.

-Antenor me ha contado una historia hoy- dijo-. Cuando era niño, un grupo perteneciente a otra pequeña tribu fue rodeado por sus enemigos. Los hombres habían salido de caza y allí no había más que mujeres, niños y ancianos.

Roy alzo la vista con una semi sonrisa dibujada en los labios.

-Ven a sentarte a mi lado y te contare como sigue.

Riza frunció el ceño. Conocía a Antenor casi desde siempre pero nunca había escuchado aquella historia. ¿Se la habría inventado el anciano para entretener al visitante o la habría mantenido oculta para un momento así?

La joven vaciló un instante y observo con desconfianza a través de las llamas mientras el dejaba su cuenco y se reclinaba sobre un montón de pieles con las botas apuntando hacia el fuego. Solo entonces fue conciente de lo cansada que estaba. Aquel dia de impacto y tragedia había mermado el ánimo de todo el grupo. Pero la que cargaba con la responsabilidad de lo ocurrido era ella. Tal vez si hubiera estado vigilante y menos distraída por su propio conflicto emocional Emilse estaría viva y a salvo.

La culpa y el cansancio cayeron sobre ella como una losa. Había mucha gente que la necesitaba, mucha gente a la que había llegado a querer, mucha de la cual no sobreviviría sin su fuerza. Pero en aquel momento, con la tormenta arreciando fuera, lo único que quería era descansar en la calida oscuridad acunada en unos brazos fuertes.

-Ven aquí, Riza.

La vos de Roy era peligrosa, lograba que ella dejara de pensar racionalmente.

-Va a ser una noche muy larga. Más nos vale dejarnos de juegos y ponernos cómodos.

Ella se movió pero vaciló un instante al recordar las sensaciones que había sentido por todo el cuerpo cuando aquella noche la había estrechado entre sus brazos. ¿Podría controlarlo ahora? ¿Podría mantener la cabeza fría cuando lo que deseaba era abandonar aquella deliciosa locura?

-Te prometí que no te haría daño- murmuró Roy como si estuviera tranquilizando a un animalillo asustado-. Y yo mantengo mis promesas, Riza. Si lo único que quieres es hablar, entonases eso es lo que haremos. Solo hablar.

La joven rodeo el fuego y se acerco al lugar que Roy le había preparado. El le paso el brazo por los hombros y la atrajo suavemente contra si. Riza se acuno en su calor, disfrutando del momento. Sin embargo algo en el le despertó recuerdos que permanecían tan enterrados en su interior que apenas le parecían propios .La seguridad y el calor de aquellos brazos rodeándola la abrasaron como si fuera una manta.

El también tenia recuerdos enterrados, se recordó a si misma Riza. Presentía su presencia cada ves que miraba a aquellos ojos oscuros. Cuando aquellos recuerdos regresaran, perdería a Roy. Seria un extraño. Un extraño con una vida desconocida. Tenia que estar preparada.

-Cuéntame la historia de Antenor- le pidió, forzándose a romper el silencio-. Creí que me sabía todas sus historias, pero esa no la recuerdo.

-Mmm… ¿Por donde iba?- pregunto Roy rozándole el cabello con los labios.

-Me estabas contando que los hombres de la aldea se habían marchado y que las mujeres y los niños estaban rodeados.

-Eso es. Y mientras los enemigos aun estaban relativamente lejos, la mujer mas sabia del pueblo ideo un plan Prepararían un estofado suculento, pero en ves de ponerle las hiervas comunes lo cocinarían con un bulbo de lirio venenoso.

Riza lo escucho contarle la historia de Antenor, disfrutando del tono grave y profundo de su vos. Durante un instante, la historia en si misma le importó menos que la manera de contarlo. Pero de pronto, el significado de sus palabras penetro en su cerebro y supo que Antenor había contado aquel episodio por una razón. Riza se aparto y se sentó.

-¡Podemos hacerlo aquí, Roy!- aseguro abriendo mucho los ojos-. ¡Podría funcionar!

-No es tan sencillo- respondió el entronado los ojos-. Hay muchos riesgos.

-Pero ¿Qué otra cosa podemos hacer para protegernos de esos hombres tan horribles? Si funciona, podemos quedarnos con sus armas y con sus caballos.

-Y si no funciona podemos terminar todos muertos, o algo peor. No estoy diciendo que no sea una buena idea, Riza. Solo digo que tenemos que calcular cada paso meticulosamente. Y necesitaremos un plan alternativo al que podamos acudir si algo sale mal.

-Si, y…

Riza se quedo con la boca abierta pero sin poder pronunciar palabra. "Necesitamos". Había dicho "necesitamos".

Roy no se iba a marchar. Iba a quedarse y a ayudar a su pueblo.

Siguiendo un impulso, Riza se inclino acalla delante y apretó los labios contra los suyos. Fue un beso tan torpe como el primero. Ella se dijo a si misma que solo estaba tratando de demostrar agradecimiento, pero cuando Roy la atrajo hacia si supo que aquello era lo que en realidad estaba buscando, lo que llevaba buscando durante todo aquel dia tan negro y tan triste, Sus brazos eran un refugio, y sus besos, una medicina que sanaba su espíritu abatido.

Los sentidos de Riza hicieron expolición cuando su lengua entro en su boca. Exhalo un suspiro y se dejo llevar por la dulzura de aquel momento. Abrió los labios para permitir aquella intima invasión. Hambrienta de el. Le paso las manos por la espalda, por los hombros, por el pecho…

Se le cortó la respiración, y luego se le acelero cuando las manos de Roy se deslizaron bajo la larga falda de la túnica. Al sentir su mano sobre la piel desnuda, un escalofrió de placer le corrió el cuerpo. Nadie la había tocado nunca así y no sabia que hacer.

Riza trato de recuperar el control pero se sentía demasiado mareada por aquellas nuevas sensaciones, Pero quería más: Quería sus manos, su boca, su cuerpo contra el de ella.

Su cuerpo se moría por sentirlo junto al suyo. Exhalando un gemido, Riza se apretó contra el pera permitirle que continuara.

¿En que estaba pensando? No estaba sola .Tenia una familia muy grande a la que proteger y alimentar La única razón por la que estaba allí con aquel hombre era para convencerlo de que luchara por su gente. En aquel momento no podía dejarse llevar por sus propias necesidades. Mantener el deseo de aquel hombre .Aquella era la estrategia que había planificado con anterioridad, y todavía tenia sentido. Roy había dicho que se quedaría. Pero nada había presagiado que no cambiaria de opinión, sobre todo si ella cometía el error de rendirse demasiado pronto.

Roy le sujeto la barbilla con un dedo y se volvió a besarla. La cabeza de la joven dio vueltas y vueltas mientras el la besaba cada ves mas apasionadamente. Con la mano le seguía acariciando el muslo en un movimiento circular y sensual que la hizo derretirse por completo. Riza intento despertar la voz que le había recomendado precaución la noche que lo encontró medio muerto en la nieve. ¿Dónde estaría aquella vos cuando la necesitaba? ¿La vos de la sabiduría, la vos de Nabora? Tenia que volver a encontrarla.

-¡Nabora!- exclamo apartándose de el-. ¡Debo ir en su busca! ¡Tengo que contarle el plan! Vamos a necesitar su ayuda y…

-Eso puede esperar.

La vos de Roy era ronca y estaba cargada de deseo. La agarro de la mano y la acerco suavemente de nuevo hacia el.

-Nadie va a ir a ninguna parte con esta tormenta. Ni Nabora, ni los bandidos ni nosotros.

-¡Pero tengo que ir en su busca!

Riza se safo de su mano y consiguió ponerse pie. Si no se marchaba en ese momento estaría perdida sin remedio.

Con el rostro encendido, la joven se lanzó hacía la entrada de la tienda y apartó la tela que la cubría. Pasaría la noche a salvo, en la tienda de Nabora. Por la mañana, cuando tuviera la mente despejada y la voluntad firme, podría hablar con Roy. Haciendo un esfuerzo, salio fuera.

Una intensa ráfaga de nieve, viento y granizo cayo sobre ella como un pesado muro. Riza se tambaleó y cayo de rodillas al suelo cuando la tormenta la abordo con todas sus fuerzas. La noche era tan oscura y la nieve caía con tal fuerza que ni siquiera podía ver las demás tiendas del campamento. El viento le azotaba con ráfagas de hielo tan frías y cortantes que sentía como si le hubieran clavado un cuchillo en la cara. No se escuchaba más que el aullido del viento, no se veía más que el manto blanco de la nieve. Riza trató de avanzar, luego de retroceder, pero apenas podía respirar y mucho menos moverse. Parecía como si el viento quisiera arrebatarle todo el aire de los pulmones.

De pronto, unas mansos fuertes la sujetaron. Riza respiro aliviada cuando la agarraron por la cintura y la llevaron al lugar de donde haba salido.

Entro tambaleándose en su tienda y cayo al suelo, mojada y tiritando de frió. Roy se puso de cuclillas a su lado y la observo con los ojos entornados e preocupación.

El había dicho la verdad. Nadie saldría con aquella tormenta.

----------------------------------0---------------------------------------

-¡Estas completamente loca!

Roy la miro y se obligo a que las palabras salieran de su garganta, que todavía estaba paralizada por el miedo.

-He visto tormentas como esta. He visto lo que son capase de hacer con la gente que se pierde a una docena de pasos del umbral de su casa.

Y así era, aunque no podía recordar cuando o donde. Lo único que sabia era que cuando Riza había salido huyendo de el en dirección a aquella tormenta, el corazón se le había enfriado en el pecho y lo único que había sido capas de pensar era que tenia que traerla de regreso o morir en el intento.

Ahora estaba tumbada sobre la piel que estaba en el piso de la tienda, mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos. ¿Tendría miedo de el? Que demonios, no parecía asustada cuando lo había besado. Y cuando la había estrechado entre sus brazos apara darle otra lección de amor, ella se había mostrado mas que dispuesta. ¿A que clase de juego creía aquella mujer que estaba jugando?

Su primer impulso fue estrecharla contra sus brazos y retomarlo donde lo habían dejado. Pero estaba temblado como una niña, como si todavía no se hubiera recuperado del terror de la tormenta que se estaba desencadenando afuera. Y el también se estaba recobrando del pánico atroz que se había apoderado de su ser cuando la vio desaparecer en un torbellino de viento y nieve.

¿Y si la hubiera perdido?

¿Y de donde había sacado la idea de que era suya para poder perderla?

El cabello húmedo chorreaba agua, que caía sobre la piel que cubría el suelo. Tenia las pestañas cubiertas de nieve derretida. El castañeo de sus dientes provocaba que le temblara el labio inferior. Daba tanta lastima como un cachorrillo empapado .Dadas las circunstancias, solo había una cosa que podía hacer.

Exhalando un suspiro, agarró una manta y cubrió con ella su cuerpo tembloroso. Sintió que se ponía tensa, pero no protesto cuando le deslizó las manos por debajo de las rodillas y los hombros y la levanto para estrecharla contra su pecho. Su cuerpo esbelto apenas pasaba cuando la llevo cerca del fuego y la apoyó suavemente contra la cama

La bajo muy despacio y se coloco a su lado. Al ver que no se movía le paso un brazo por los hombros.

-¿Estas mejor?- le murmuro al oído.

Sintió que ella asentía con la cabeza. El calor del fuego comenzaba a asentarse a su alrededor, aliviando la tensión.

-Esos hombres también están fuera- dijo Riza-. Tal ves la tormenta se encargue de ellos por nosotros.

-Tal vez. Pero hay muchos refugios en estos cañones: Cuevas, ramas caídas… A menos que sean unos completos novatos encontraran un lugar seguro en el que refugiarse a esperar a que pase la tormenta.

-Quizás solo estuvieran de paso- insistió la joven-. Tal ves iban de camino a alguna parte y sencillamente se cruzaron con Emilse. A estas alturas podrían estar ya muy lejos.

-No cuentes con ello- aseguro Roy-. Tenemos que prepararnos como si fueran a volver y tal vez no tengamos mucho tiempo.

-¿De verdad crees que la idea de Antenor puede funcionar?

Roy deseaba con todas sus ganas decirle que si. Pero lo cierto era que el plan que había surgido a partir de la historia del anciano, estaba plagado de riesgos. No sabían con certeza cuantos bandidos habían ni lo armados que estaban. Eso lo preocupaba igual que el hecho de que el plan dependiera de la habilidad de Nabora con las hierbas. En aquellos momentos no tenía la seguridad de que la anciana tuviera lo que se necesitaba, ni que supiera utilizarlo. Había tantas cosas que podían salir mal, que Roy se mareaba solo con pensarlo.

Pero las preocupaciones eran inútiles en aquel momento en que la tormenta arreciaba fuera y las sombras bailaban en las paredes de la tienda. La cabeza mojada de Riza descansaba sobre su hombro. Tenia el cuerpo apoyado contar el suyo y Roy sintió que recordaría aquella noche como una de las mas dulces de su vida. Apenas sabia nada de ella, ni tampoco de el mismo. Aunque algo le decía que si llegado el momento tuviera que morir por ella, su vida habría valido la pena.

Pero el mañana podía esperar. Lo que aquella noche quería era saber más de aquella mujer que tenía al lado, aquella asombrosa criatura tan fuerte y al mismo tiempo tan vulnerable. Quería comprenderla, conocer las profundidades de su espíritu indómito. Y quería saber por que sentía aquella extraña conexión con ella, como si se hubieran conocido en un tiempo que estaba más allá de su memoria.

Riza se estiro y el tuvo la sensación de que si no hablaba en aquel momento perdería la oportunidad de hacerlo.

-Háblame de tu vida con los ishbalanos, Riza- dijo rozándole el cabello con los labios-. Quiero saber todo lo que puedas contarme: Como llegaste hasta aquí, por que has escogido vivir como un hombre… Toda la historia.

-¿Por que? –Murmuró ella- ¿Por qué debería importarte?

-Por que tu importas- susurró Roy acariciándole una ceja-. Por que tengo entre los brazos a una mujer fuerte, valiente y hermosa y quiero conocerlo todo sobre ella.

El inclino la cabeza para besarla suavemente el la oreja.

-Y por que si no me distraigo con una buena historia estaré tentado de olvidar mis buenos modales y hacerte el amor ahora mismo.

----------------------------------------0-----------------------------------------

Ya chicas, último chap de la semana y recuerden que nos leemos el lunes.

Como siempre agradezco a los que leen y especialmente los que dejan su opinión así que.

**Xris:** Si, es verdad que la pasan bastante mal pero ya luego la historia dará un giro. Espero que te haya gustado el chap de hoy y te agradezco el apoyo diario, nos leemos el lunes, un beso amiga, ciao.

**Hanae:** Me alegra de que hayas tenido tiempo releer y no te preocupes, se que estas ocupada pero me legra saber que cada ves que tiene un tiempo sigues la historia, nos leemos luego, ciao.

**Walku-chan**: Riza quiere que Roy los ayude y que mejor forma de convencerlo que tentándolo, solo que el juego quizás se le escape de las manos, gracias por el poyo y nos leemos el lunes, ciao.

**Taiji-ya Hawkeye**: Como ves Roy si la va a ayudar, ahora solo ver como termina todo este lío, gracias por el poyo y nos leemos el lunes, ciao.


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 10:

Y así, como se sentía tan calentita y tan segura con el, Riza dejo a un lado su natural reticencia y permitió que las palabras fluyeran. Le contó como murieron sus padres, como Antenor, ahora anciano y ciego, la había encontrado en la pradera y se la había llevaba a su hija viuda para que la criara.

-Cuando conseguí haber superado el dolor de haber perdido a mis padres, la vida con los Ishbalanos me pareció maravillosa- aseguro la joven-. Siempre había querido tener hermanos y hermanas, y pronto descubrí que todo el grupo era mi familia. Me trataron como a una mas. Nunca me faltaron compañeros de juegos, ni algún adulto que me mostrara su afecto o me regañara cuando hiciera falta o me enseñara lo que necesitaba saber.

Riza cerró los ojos y revolvió los recuerdos de aquellos días, cuando la pradera se llenaba de juegos y los militares no los atormentaban. Ahora todo había cambiado. El mundo de los ishbalanos se iba haciendo cada vez más pequeño.

-Me dijiste que habías estado comprometida.

-Si- dijo Riza haciendo un esfuerzo para no inmutarse ante la pregunta-. Yo tenía… dieciséis años. Mi madre adoptiva había muerto y mi abuelo, Antenor, estaba empezando a perder la vista Ya no podía seguir cuidando de nosotros.

Riza recordaba perfectamente aquella época. Estaba en edad de casarse y estaba bien enseñada para desempeñar las labores de la casa, cocinar, confeccionar de ropa… Pero el problema con los militares comenzaba a acechar nuevamente, y los hombres jóvenes del pueblo sabían que tener una esposa de tes blanca seria un imán para los problemas. Ninguno de ellos intento cortejarla.

-Un guerrero llamado Diaco , un joven amable me confeso que estaba enamorado de mi y accedí a casarme con el a cambio de que cuidara también de mi abuelo.

-¿Y el mantuvo el compromiso?

A Riza le pareció percibir un cierto tono crispado en la pregunta.

-La mantuvo mientras vivió. Mi abuelo no paso nunca hambre, pero Diaco no vivió mucho. En uno de los ataques al pueblo el resulto gravemente herido, no fui capas de salvarle.

Riza trago saliva con la emoción al recordar aquel tiempo. Tantas muertes, tantos heridos por una guerra que no tenia sentido. Pero Diaco había sido un buen hombre y ella había sabido respetar su recuerdo.

-Luego de la muerte de Diaco no había nadie que se ocupara de alimentar ni cuidar de mí y de mi abuelo- dijo retomando la historia-. Fue ahí cuando me convertí en cazadora. Desde pequeña había aprendido a disparar gracias a mi padre y eso me ayudo. Al principio era muy torpe y solo traía a casa algo de carne, pero a medida que fui mejorando me fui sintiendo mas orgullosa de lo que era capas de hacer. No necesitaba la ayuda de ningún hombre para cuidar de mi abuelo. Trascurrido un tiempo también empecé a cuidar de otros.

Riza se detuvo un instante y clavo los ojos en el fuego Roy había comenzado a juguetear con su cabello. Lo motaba con dedos hábiles y lo dejaba caer sobre sus hombros, dándole un color a luna llena.

-¿Fue entonces cuando decidiste tomar un camino parecido al de los hombres?- le pregunto.

-Creo que si, era mas sencillo actuar de esta manera- respondió ella sintiendo que los sentidos se le agudizaban mientras Roy le acariciaba el cabello-. Al poco tiempo decidí que lo mejor era renunciar a mi vida de mujer.

-No, no por completo, se recordó Riza. Todavía extrañaba lo que no había llegado a conocer, sin embargo aquello se había convertido en un símbolo de su libertad, que tanto dolor había costado conseguir. Un recordatorio de que ningún hombre era su dueño.

Acurrucada a su lado, Riza se sentía a gusto y contenta. Pero ahora, las yemas de sus dedos estaban rozando las puntas de la llama que poco antes había recorrido su cuerpo, abrasándolo.

-¿Alguna ves te sientes sola, Riza?- pregunto besándola suavemente en la cien mientras hablaba.

-Aquí no hay tiempo para eso.

-Pero eres una mujer preciosa. Y demasiado joven para apartarte del mundo como una anciana. ¿Nunca deseas sentir los brazos de un hombre rodeantote en las noches largas y frías… como esta?

Roy le acaricio la mejilla. Aquella simple caricia despertó una bocanada de fuego que le recorrió el cuerpo.

-Semejante deseo seria una estupidez- dijo con vos temblorosa y entrecortada-. Aquí no hay hombres. Y he aprendido a no necesitar…

El deslizo el pulgar por su mejilla hasta alcanzar la mandíbula. Entonces alzó el rostro y la beso lenta y sensualmente, dándose el tiempo para explorar lo que ella le estaba entregando. Riza gimió en vos alta, le rodeo el cuelo con una mano y le acaricio el cabello mientras sentía como todo su cuerpo se derretía entre sus brazos.

Aquello estaba resultando demasiado peligroso, le advirtió la vos interior. Estaba mas segura afuera en la tormenta que el los brazos de aquel desconocido que hacia que su corazón bailara cada ves que sus ojos se encontraban. Pero Riza ya no escuchaba la vos de la precaución. Apenas sabia nada de aquel hombre pero la conexión que sentía con el era mas profunda que la piel, mas profunda que la confianza, Parecía como si se hubiera hecho suya desde el memento en que lo encontró al lado del arroyo, medio congelado y cubierto de nieve.

¿Consistía en eso el amor? Riza no tenia modo de saberlo. Había respetado a Diaco y le había agradecido su ayuda, pero lo que experimentaba con Roy no había formado nunca parte de su noviazgo. Se sentía libre de volar de su encierro.

¿Quién había sido el antes de llegar allí?

Riza pondero aquella pregunta acurrucada en sus brazos y se dio cuanta de que ya no importaba. Sabía quien era Roy allí. ,lo conocía allí, y fuera quien fuera se había convertido en una parte vital de su mundo.

Tal vez nunca llegara a recuperar la memoria. Tal ves se quedaría como Roy para siempre, allí a su lado, sin ataduras con la otra vida que había conocido. A ella le gustaría. Pero, ¿y a el?

Aquella pregusta desapareció en la profundidades d su mente cuando la mano de Roy se deslizó en el interior de la túnica para comenzar a acariciar su piel desnuda. Riza trago saliva y gimió suavemente de placer mientras el continuaba aquella dulce tortura. Ella arqueo el cuerpo hacia arriba pidiendo mas. Los dedos de Riza se alzaron para desabrocharle los botones de la camisa-Deseaba tocare la piel del mismo modo que el estaba rozando la suya. Durante un breve instante, Roy se detuvo para ayudarla sin dejar de mirarla intensamente a los ojos.

-Riza, si quieres que pare…

-No- susurró ella-. No, no pares.

Roy termino de soltarle el cabello que le caía hasta más debajo de la cintura. El se lo acaricio suavemente con las yemas de los dedos.

-Eres preciosa- murmuró besándola en los ojos, en las mejillas, en el cuello-. Preciosa…

Las manos de Riza alcanzaron su piel desnuda bajo la camisa. Tenía la piel suave. Los temblorosos dedos de Riza siguieron su recorrido desde el centro hasta donde se estrechaba y desaparecía por la cinturilla de los pantalones. El corazón le latía a toda prisa.

-Tranquila, pequeña- dijo el calmándola-. Hay tiempo. La tormenta de fuera no va a ir a ninguna parte.

Roy le agarro suavemente la mano y le deposito un beso en la palma. Luego se incorporo para arrodillarse a su lado.

Ella se tumbo en la cama mientras Roy se tomaba el tiempo para quitarle la ropa, acariciando su piel helada. Nadie la había tocado nunca y Riza no sabia que hacer. Sin embargo algo le dijo que debía de tratarse de un amante experimentado. Pero, ¿Qué sabia ella de aquellas cuestiones? Lo único que sabia era que los labios y las manos de Roy era fuego dulce sobre su piel, y que quería mas de el. Lo quería entero.

El termino de quitarle la túnica, sacándosela despacio por la cabeza y la dejo a un lado. Riza se quedo tendida y bañada por la luz de la hoguera vestida únicamente con la ropa interior. Roy dijo algo entre diente y ella sintió que estaba luchando consigo mismo.. Era un hombre que no sabia quien era ni que se ocultaba mas allá de la barrera de su memoria perdida. Su amor podría dejar un rastro de dolor y arrepentimiento cuando la recobrara.

Pero aquella noche la necesitaba, y ella lo deseba más de lo que había deseado nada en toda su vida. Quería olvidar el horror y la pena de aquel día. Quería dejar a un lado su solitaria y pesada carga y, solo por aquella noche, perderse en la sensación de amar y ser amada.

Roy se acerco más y le recorrió a besos el vientre, besando su ombligo y apartando lentamente la ropa interior que aun la cubría Le acaricio con la mano la cara interior del muslo. Ella gimió al sentir su contacto, pero aun quería más.

Cuando termino de desvestirla la miro durante un momento.

-Riza, ¿estas segura de…?

- Si- susurró ella-. Es lo que quiero, sin arrepentimiento.

-Cerro los ojos mientras el la besaba nuevamente en los labios. Durante el primer momento Riza experimentó una sensación de miedo por lo que sabia tendría que venir. Pero luego una sensación de seguridad y determinación la invadió. Era una mujer y tenia cuerpo de mujer, y sentía como si hubiera nacido para aquel hombre, para que el la encontrara, para que el la amara.

Los dedos de Roy comenzaron a acariciarla con habilidad, provocando en ella una oleada de sensaciones que atravesaron sus sentidos. Riza se arqueo para recibir aquello y alzó los brazos para atraerlo hacia si. Esta ves Roy no la detuvo cuando encontró la cinturilla del pantalón .Los dedos de la joven se deslizaron hacia los botones de la camisa tratando de abrirlos con premura. Ya había desnudado su cuerpo en otra ocasión, pero aquella primera ves el estaba medio muerto por el frió, ahora todo era distinto.

El tiempo pareció detenerse mientras la besaba,. Era como una danza enfebrecida, como si ambos se hubieran estado esperando por mucho tiempo. Los dedos de Roy la recorrían y la acariciaban con suavidad hasta que ella estuvo a punto de gritar de deseo.

- Si- susurro, incapaz de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera ser suya-. Estoy segura de que esto es lo que quiero…

Riza se arqueo para recibirlo, preguntándose si existiría en el mundo algo que se comparara con aquella sensación que se apoderaba de su cuerpo. Un pequeño gemido se abrió pasos a través de su garganta al sentir dolor, pero este se fue tan rápido como había llegado.

.Roy se detuvo un instante y la beso en las mejillas, en los ojos.

-No pasa nada- murmuro con vos entrecortada-. No te haré daño.

-No… no me estas haciendo daño- susurró ella-. Es que… Es que nunca había…

Las palabras le fallaron, pero realmente no era preciso decir nada mas, por aquella noche ella dormiría tranquila.

---------------------------------------------0----------------------------------------

Ya chicas el chap de hoy espero les haya gustado, ando con prisa así que agradezco a todas las que leen y a las que me dejan su opinión, mañana les agradezco como corresponde, un beso, ciao


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo 11:**

Roy estaba con la cabeza apoyada en un codo, observando el jugueteo de la hoguera agonizante en el rostro dormido de Riza. Habían hecho el amor una y otra ves hasta quedar exhaustos. Ella había alcanzado el punto más alto del agotamiento y después cayo dormida. Pero Roy había permanecido despierto durante toda la noche acunándola entre sus brazos, escuchando la tranquilidad de su respiración intercalada con los sonidos de la tormenta que seguía desencadenados en el exterior.

El fuego se había ido consumiendo hasta quedar reducido a brasas y los primeros rayos de sol se filtraban a través de la entrada de la tienda. Roy observo la suave luz dibujándose en sus facciones y pensó en lo hermosa que era Riza y en el modo tan generoso que se había entregado a el. En aquel momento no deseaba nada más en el mundo que despertarse a su lado todas las mañanas de su vida.

Pero, ¿Cómo podía pensar un hombre en su futuro si no sabía nada de su pasado? Durante las horas vacías y largas de la noche había tratado de recordar aunque fuera el más mínimo detalle de su vida. Pero había sido como intentar avanzar a través de la niebla espesa. Ningún nombre se le venia a la cabeza, ni tampoco ningún rostro a acepción de uno: El rostro de una mujer enmarcado por un halo de cabello dorado. Una mujer que se parecía a Riza y que sin embargo presentía que no era ella.

¿Quién era el? ¿Tendría una novia? ¿Una esposa? ¿Hijos? ¿Habría alguien esperándolo en algún lugar que no recordaba, con el corazón en un puño y escrutando el horizonte para verlo llegar?

Dios, ¿Por qué no podía recordar?

Acababa de pasar una noche en el Cielo, con una mujer que era tan apasionada y valiente como hermosa. Pero ahora, tumbado a su lado en el frió amanecer, la verdad de lo que acababa de hacer cayo sobre el. Riza se había abierto a el con todo su corazón, su alma y su cuerpo. Pero el no tenia ningún derecho a tomar lo que ella le ofrecía tan libremente. No hasta que supiera que se escondía en la oscuridad de su olvidado pasado.

¿A quien había traicionado aquella noche? ¿A quien había hecho daño? Aquella pregunta no se la quitaba de la cabeza. Roy se sentó y maldijo entre dientes. Si pudiera estar seguro de que era libre, la besaría en aquel mismo instante para despertarla y entregarle su vida, pero aquel acto era algo impensable en un hombre que era un extraño para si mismo.

Riza sonrió dormida. Al verla tan feliz, tan inocente y tan hermosa, Roy sintió que se le encogía el corazón. No podía arriesgarse a hacerle mas daño del que ya le habían hecho. Preguntaría sí podía trasladarse con Antenor y con Cansio durante el tiempo que se quedara allí. Eso le proporcionaría a Riza la seguridad que necesitaba.

Con el cuidado de no despertarla, Roy se puso de pie y se vistió. Ya había pasado demasiado tiempo rumiando. Era hora de hacer algo útil, y podía empezar saliendo fuera para comprobar los daños que había provocado la tormenta.

Su abrigo seguía sin aparecer, así que se coloco una piel alrededor de los hombros antes de salir y cerró la entrada de la tienda. Por encima de los altos muros del cañón se adivinaba el brillo de un cielo de amanecer en que languidecían todavía las estrellas mas rezagadas. La tormenta había pasado, dejando tas de si un silencio espeluznante. En el campamento, el viento había esculpido sobre la nieve montañas blancas. Nadie más había salido aun, pero vio humo recién saliendo de una de las tiendas. De la tienda en la que vivía Nabora, la anciana.

Durante un instante sopeso la posibilidad de molestarla. Nabora era parte fundamental del plan que Riza y el habían discutido. Si ella no podía hacer lo que se necesitaba, tendrían que buscar otro modo de defender el campamento, y no bahía mucho tiempo para prepararse.

Roy se dirigió hacia la tienda de la anciana pero vacilo un instante. Como líder del grupo, era Riza la que tenía que hablar con su gente. Lo ultimo que deseaba era poner entre dicho su autoridad. Y el día anterior, cada ves que había mirado a Nabora la había encontrado observándolo con desconfianza. Estaba claro que no sentía un gran amor por los hombres como el.

Roy se recordó a si mismo que Riza se despertaría enseguida. Seria mejor que ella fuera la que tratara con Nabora. Mientras tanto, el echaría un vistazo al rededor en busca de cualquier señal de peligro.

Recorrió los límites del campamento, mirando de ves en cuando hacia el cañón a medida que el cielo se iba transformando en día. El viento había tirado algunos árboles durante la noche, pero la nevada no había sido tan fuerte como cabía esperar. Observo los flancos del cañón, Roy se pregunto que harían los bandidos. Tal ves Riza tenia razón. Quizás había seguido su camino después de cometer su crimen. Pero no apostaría por ello. No en un país como aquel, en el que los alimentos, los caballos y las mujeres eran tan valiosos como el oro. Aunque aquellos bandidos estuvieran huyendo, la tentación de aquellas victimas tan fáciles seria demasiado fuerte.

Roy exhalo un suspiro profundo y se dio media vuelta para regresar. Quería avisar a Riza cuanto antes del peligro: Al no haber nieve que pudiera contenerlos, los bandidos podrían atacar en cualquier momento.

Acababa de cruzar el rió cuando un sonido retumbo en el cañón, destrozando la paz de la mañana y helándole la sangre.

Era el aullido de un caballo aterrorizado.

---------------------------------------------0------------------------------------

Roy se dirigió a toda prisa al lugar donde se había escuchado el alarido. Provenida de la parte resguardada del cañón, el lugar donde Riza la había confesado que el grupo guardaba los caballos. Tal vez alguna animal los había atacado. Si se daba prisa tal vez pudiera ahuyentarlo de allí. Roy se lamento de no haberlo preguntado a Riza donde había escondido el arma.

Como si hubiera conjurado su presencia al pensar en ella, la joven apareció detrás de el y le coloco el arma en las manos. Se había puesto el vestido largo y las botas, pero tenia las piernas desnudas y los ojos hinchados de sueño. Llevaba el cabello todavía revuelto. Noto que ella también llevaba un arma en las manos.

Paso delante de el sin decir un palabra, indiferente la frió mientras atravesaba la nieve crujiente. Sus respiraciones agitadas dejaban flotando en el aire invernal una estela blanca. Roy la siguió muy de cerca, permitiendo que ella escogiera la ruta a través de los pinos que llevaban hasta la boca del cañón.

A medida que se acercaban escucharon a los caballos relinchando a agitándose. Fuera lo que fuera lo que los había asustado no podía andar muy lejos. Roy se detuvo el tiempo necesario para cargar el fusil y salio corriendo detrás de ella. Subieron por el flanco hasta llegar a la orilla de una cresta. Desde allí podían ver el escondite, un refugio en el que media docena de caballos permanecía atada a un pino, moviéndose nerviosamente. Roy no vio rastros de ningún animal ni nada aparecido que pudiera haberlos asustado. Pero tenía el pelo de la nuca erizado, una clara señal de que algo no iba bien.

Aquel refugio estaba muy bien pensado. Era un lugar resguardado del viento y rodeado de arrecifes altos. Una valla de arbustos y árboles caídos se había improvisado en la entrada para evitar que los caballos escaparan,

Roy estaba observado los acantilados en busca de algún rastro cuando escucho a Riza tragar saliva. La joven le tocó el brazo con la mano.

-¿Qué ocurre?

Roy siguió con la mirada la dirección de sus ojos, pero no vio nada extraño.

-Allí- susurro ella señalando con el dedo-. Debajo de aquel saliente, por donde discurre el agua.

Al principio no consiguió ver nada. Luego, tras observar detenidamente un forma oscura se hizo visible a los pies de las rocas. Parecía el cuerpo de un hombre tumbado.

-¡Ponte a cubierto y no te acerques!

Con el rifle preparado, Roy se apretó contra las rocas y comenzó a descender por el flanco hacia el refugio. Sin hacer caso de su advertencia, Riza cargo el arma. Luego siguió sus paso flotando como una sombra detrás de el.

¿Los habría visto aquel intruso? Roy atravesó la vaya de arbustos esperando escuchar en cualquier momento el sonido de una bala. Pero lo único que se oía en el refugio era el goteo del agua, los relinchos de los caballos y el graznido de un cuervo que pasaba por allí .Los pájaros mas pequeños habían salido volando y se habían callado. Incluso el viento callaba.

-No se ha movido- susurró Riza.

Y era cierto. Estaban lo suficientemente cerca como para distinguir perfectamente la tela roja del abrigo del hombre.

-Quédate atrás mientras yo miro- susurro Roy -. Lo digo en serio. Quédate atrás.

Esta vez, Riza hizo lo que el haba dicho. Mientras dejaba atrás la vaya, miro de reojo hacia atrás y vio que había guardado el arma. Incluso en aquel momento, con el peligro acechándolos alrededor, no podía dejar de admirar su coraje.

Pero ni las armas ni su valor hacían falta allí. Mientras rodeaba la figura por detrás, Roy vio la herida sangrienta que tenia en la parte de atrás de la cabeza y supo que aquel intruso no volvería a moverse jamás.

Se tomo un momento para observar los flancos en busca d e otros hombres. Al ver que no había peligro, desenfundo la pistola del hombre. Luego le hizo a Riza un gesto con la mano para que se aproximara.

Ella se acerco al claro moviéndose con cautela y con los ojos muy abiertos. Al ver que el hombre estaba muerto abrió ligeramente los labios, pero solo bajo el arma cuando hubo rodeado el cadáver y examinado las suelas de aquellas botas militares que no eran de la talla del muerto.

-Es uno de ellos- dijo con vos trémula- Reconozco esas botas por las huellas que habían alrededor del cuerpo de Emilse.

-Yo diría que intentaba bajar por esas rocas y resbalo por el hielo.

-Pero, ¿Qué estaba haciendo aquí? ¿Y donde estarán los demás?- se pregunto Riza escudriñando los acantilados con los ojos entrecerrados-. Tal ves todos intentaran bajar por este camino y tendernos una emboscada. O quizás pretendían llevarse a los caballos y hacernos salir así del campamento.

Roy observo la nieve. Las únicas huellas que encontró fueron la de los caballos y las suyas propias.

-No hay señal de que los demás descendieran- dijo-. Seguramente renunciarían a intentarlo al ver que este resbalaba.

-O el resto de los bandidos lo intento por otra vía.

Riza se quedo mirando aquel cuerpo roto tendido sobre la nieve, como si intentara conseguir algún tipo de satisfacción por la muerte de un enemigo. Cuando volvió a alzar la vista hacia Roy en sus ojos brillaba el apremio.

-Tenemos que regresar al campamento y advertir a la gente. Tal ves sea demasiado tarde para llevar a cabo nuestro plan.

-¿Cuantas vías existen para llegar hasta aquí?- pregunto el mientras subían por la pendiente.

Riza se tomo su tiempo antes de contestar.

-Hay un camino sencillo, que seguramente seria el que tú estabas siguiendo antes de que tu caballo cayera. Pero esta el otro lado del cañón. No tiene sentido que ellos lo cruzaran entero para bajar.

-¿Y que hay en este flanco aparte del camino que ha tomado nuestro enemigo?

-Otra vía, corta y mas sencilla. Seguramente fue esa de la que se salieron ayer, y con toda probabilidad será la que intenten… Volver.

Riza se quedo sin respiración cuando una ráfaga de viento helado le azoto la cara, alborotándole el cabello. Tenia los ojos rojos y los labios azules de frió. Una mujer tan adorable como ella no debería llevar una vida tan dura, pensó Roy mientras subían la pendiente. Su sitio estaba en un lugar más confortable y mas calido en donde pudiera comer mejor, dormir en una cama decente y llevar ropa bonita que ensalzara su belleza. Debería estar en un lugar en donde se a pudiera mimar, consentir y amar… Donde el la amaría todos los días y todas la noches durante el resto de su vida.

Había pasado toda la noche haciéndole el amor a Riza. Conocía cada rincón de su cuerpo. Conocía cada matiz de su respiración y el timbre exacto de sus gemidos.

En unas sola noche había pasado a formar parte de el en tal manera que no podía soportar la idea de vivir sin ella. Pero hasta que no recobrara la memoria no era libre para ofrecerle un mañana. Sobre todo por que no había modo de saber si alguno de los dos viviría en las siguientes horas. Para ellos no existía un mañana. Solo tenía el recuerdo de la pasada noche. Y el presente.

Cada vez parecía mas claro que los bandidos los atacarían. Como defensores del pequeño e indefenso grupo, ambos estarían en la línea de fuego del peligro. Si Roy moría, o, si Dios no lo quisiera, moría ella, no quería que entre ellos quedara nada sin decirse.

Al llegar a un refugio natural que había debajo de una rocas, la agarró del hombro y la hizo girarse par que lo mirara. Sabía que tenía que negrear al campamento. Pero también sabia que si no hablaba con ella en aquel momento lo lamentaría el resto de su vida.

-Tenemos que darnos prisa- protesto Riza tratando de safarse.

-Lo se- Pero tengo de decirte esto ahora, antes de que nuestro tiempo se acaba.¿Me vas a escuchar Riza?

Ella alzó la vista para mirarlo con expresión sorprendida.

-No se lo que va a ocurrir en el campamento- dijo Roy-. En estos momento ni siquiera se como me llamo. Pero lo que si se es que no puedo dejarte marchar sin decirte que te amo.

Riza abrió mucho los ojos. Tenía las pupilas dilatadas por la sorpresa. Abrió los labios, todavía hinchados por los besos de la noche anterior, pero no hablo. Roy pudo sentir su premura, la necesidad que tenía de regresar con la gente que dependía de ella, y supo que tenia que darse prisa.

-Pase lo que pase hoy- dijo sin soltarle los hombros-, o que pase mañana y los días venideros, no te olvides de lo que te estoy diciendo. Te amo, Riza. Y si el destino es lo suficientemente generoso como para permitirnos estar juntos, quiero pasar el resto de mi vida cuidando de ti y haciéndote feliz.

Ella alzo la mano y le acaricio suavemente barba insipiente de la mejilla.

-Hasta que tú llegaste yo no había conocido el amor de un hombre- susurro-. Ni tampoco había experimentado lo que era le amor aquí- aseguro rozándole el pecho con la yemas de los dedos-. Me basta con saberlo, Roy. Pedir más seria avaricia. Los espíritus podrán enfurecerse. Pero me has dado tanta felicidad…

La vos se le quebró cuando el la atrajo hacia si y la abrasó con fuerza durante unos instantes, como si tratara de formar un solo cuerpo. Riza temblaba como un pajarillo entre sus brazos.

-Tenemos que regresar al campamento- dijo ella-. Si lago ocurriera…

-Lo se.

Roy la soltó y sintió como si le estuvieran arrancando un trozo de su propia carne. Si el taque tenia lugar sin que ella estuviera allí nunca se lo perdonaría a si misma. Ni a el.

-------------------------------------------------0-------------------------------------------

Ya chicas, fin del chap y espero que les haya gustado y les recuerdo que mañana es la actualización.

Como siempre agradezco a todos los que leen y especialmente los que dejan su opinión así que:

**Xris:** (Chap 10) Si, la relación ha avanzado muy rápido, pero nada es seguro, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana., ciao

**Hanae**: (Chap 10 y 11) Me alegra que te haya gustado el chap, y es verdad que la historia se va poniendo mas interesante, pero ahora veras que dará un vuelco definitivo, espero que te guste y gracias por leer, se que el tiempo te falta, ciao.

**Walku-chan:** (Chap 10 y 11) Me alegra que te haya gustado el chap, aunque ahora la historia se pondrá un poquito más difícil, pero ya veras, espero que te guste y nos leemos mañana.

**Taiji-ya Hawkeye:** (Chap 10 y 11) Me alegra que te haya gustado, como ves las cosas parecen mejorar pero aun nada es definitivo, gracias por el poyo y nos leemos mañana.

**AnneNoir:** (Chap 11) Mi escritora favorita, me alegra que te haya gustado la historia y es verdad que la original habla sobre aborígenes pero no es en lejano oeste y me ha costado muchísimo adaptarla (lagrimas de sangre) pero es una historia muy bonita así que espero que el sacrificio valga la pena. Gracias por dedicarme un tiempo, se que esta ocupada por que estoy igual, la universidad y el trabajo me consumen, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos luego, ciao.

**Evinkuruga:** (Chap 11) Me alegra que te haya gustado esta historia, me hace muy feliz de verdad, y espero que no te decepcione, jejeje, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana. Ciao


	13. Chapter 13

**Capitulo 12:**

Tomaron un atajo por la pendiente, saltando de roca en roca hasta que alcanzaron la arboleda. Se detuvieron un instante a recuperar el aliento. Desde el campamento se alzaba hacia el cielo humo reciente, señal de que la gente se había levantado ya.

-Se que sabes como utilizar esto.

Roy le paso el revolver que le había quitado al bandido muerto. Al echarle un vistazo rápido había visto que tenía cinco balas en el cargador.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

Pero nunca le he disparado a nadie.

-Tómalo de todas formas- insistió el colocándoselo en la mano- Solo debes pensar que es lo mismo que si te defendieras de un animal peligroso. Guárdalo para un blanco cercano, cuando no tengas que preocuparte de si acertaras con la puntería, se que eres buena en eso pero lamentablemente no tenemos mas balas.

Un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de Roy cuando imagino las circunstancias bajo las que se vería obligada a utilizar el revolver. Para aquellos bandidos hambrientos de mujeres, Riza seria todo un premio. Si podían capturarla viva, se lanzarían sobre ella como una manada de lobos.

Un destello brillante le dio en los ojos, obligándolo a alzar la vista. Roy volvió a verlo:

Era la luz de la mañana rebotando contra algo metálico en la parte superior de las rocas. El corazón se le encogió al darse cuenta de lo que era.

-Allí- susurró.

Pero Riza ya lo había visto. Se quedo paralizada un instante por el horror. Luego se dio la vuelta y hecho correr en dirección al campamento.

Roy se quedo quieto el tiempo suficiente para analizar lo que acababa de ver. Al parecer, el plan de los bandidos era desplegarse por los flancos y disparar desde arriba. Y entonces, cuando la mayoría de la gente estuviera muerta o herida, podrían bajar y hacerse con lo que quisiera.

La imagen de Riza corriendo entre los árboles se le cruzó por delante. Salio detrás de ella con sus instintos gritando. No habría tiempo para preparase no posibilidad de llevar a cabo la trampa que habían planeado de noche.

El enemigo estaba cerca, y había llegado la hora de que el, Riza y el pequeño grupo de ishbalanos pelearan por sus vidas.

----------------------------------------------0------------------------------

Riza estaba a punto de alcanzar el campamento cuando se escucho el primer disparo. Oyó el silbido de la bala y vio como Antenor caía a la entrada de su tienda.

¡No! Riza se lanzo sobre el anciano y lo acuno entre sus brazos, estrechándolo contra su cuerpo como el había hecho aquel lejano día en que la encontró en al pradera. Pero ella había llegado tarde para salvarlo. El agujero del centro de su camisa de piel daba a entender que la bala había ido directo al corazón.

El rezo tradicional de luto le vino a los labios, pero Riza se lo trago. Habría que esperar para poder llorar a los muertos. Su deber era salvar a los vivos.

Cansio apareció tambaleándose entre los arbustos. Todavía estaba colocándose la ropa cuando la segunda bala le pasó rozando la cabeza y fue a clavarse en el árbol que tenía justo detrás.

-¡Agáchate!- le grito Riza lanzándose sobre el y tirándolo al suelo.

Una tercera bala fue a parar a la nieve, justo a su lado. ¿Cantos bandidos habían en las rocas? Ella había contado cuatro pares de huellas. Con uno de ellos muerto, quedaban tres. Pero podrían ser más. Muchos más.

Sin levantarse del suelo, Riza llevo a Cansio arrastrando hasta dejarlo detrás de una roca. Allí estarían menos expuestos. Las mujeres corrían entre las tiendas, agarrando en su camino a los niños convertidas en blancos fáciles mientras corrían a refugiarse a los árboles. Pero estaba claro que los bandidos querían acabar primero con los hombres: Un anciano ciego, un muchacho lisiado y Roy. Reservarían a las mujeres para otros menesteres.

Riza escucho a su espalda el sonido certero de un rifle al disparase. Se escucho un grito en los acantilados y uno de los bandidos cayó de su escondite y fue a golpearse contra las escarpadas rocas que había debajo. Una algarabía de disparos tuvo lugar desde los flancos, todos ellos dorados contra Roy, que estaba escondido tras un inmenso tronco caído de pino. Riza contó disparos desde seis puntos diferentes. El corazón se le encogió al darse cuenta de que había más bandidos de los que pensaba. Incluso en aquel momento, cuando su gente estaba cercada por los disparos de los falcas, mas bandidos podrían ir camino del campamento.

¿Cuántos disparos le quedarían al rifle de Roy? No los suficientes, pensó. Cuando lo rescato de la nieve había escondido las balas en el suelo de la tienda y no había vuelto a pensar en ello. Ahora la vida de todos dependía de que ella fuera capas de llevárselo.

Cansio acababa de ver el cuerpo tendido de Antenor a la entrada de su tienda. El chico comenzó a llorar. Los hombros se el agitaban con el esfuerzo de los sollozos. Riza se apoyo sobre un codo y le tendió la mano.

-Estate quieto- le susurró-. Tienes que ser fuerte, hermano. A nuestro abuelo le gustaría que fueras un guerrero valiente. Has que se sienta orgulloso de ti.

Cansio giro hacia ella su rostro cuajado de lágrimas.

-¿Cómo podría ser yo un guerrero? Ni siquiera puedo caminar sin la ayuda de una muleta. Y tengo… tengo miedo- confeso con la voz quebrada.

Riza se enterneció ante la sinceridad del chico.

-Todos tenemos miedo- dijo con más dulzura-. Pero las mujeres y los niños necesitan un hombre que las proteja. Toma esto- le dijo mientras le pasaba ambas armas- guía al grupo hasta el refugio de los caballos. Cuando estén todo dentro y a salvo quédate allí y vigila la entrada. Roy y yo intentaremos contenerlos aquí, pero si no lo conseguimos…

Riza no terminó la frase y observo la expresión del muchacho. Parecía más resuelto. Cuando se escucho el siguiente disparo de Roy, seguido de una avalancha de tiros, el chico aprovecho el momento de distracción para recoger la muleta y después siguió la dirección que habían tomado las mujeres, decidido a cumplir con el deber de un guerrero.

Riza espero hasta comprobar que Cansio estuviera fuera del alcancé de los disparos. Luego se dirigió en zigzag hasta su propia tienda. Una bala le paso por encima de la cabeza cuando abrió la entrada. Habría apostado a que los bandidos no dispararían a las mujeres, pero o bien se había equivocado o la habían confundido con un hombre por la vestimenta que llevaba.

La joven buscó frenéticamente la bolsa con las balas. Cuando por fin la encontró, salio otra vez por la entrada y se dirigió a toda prisa al lugar en el que estaba Roy, al abrigo de un árbol. Le tendió las balas con un gesto firme y el las agradeció dedicándole una sonrisa antes de disponerse a cargar el rifle .Una tormenta de balas cayo desde el acantilado. Esta ves iban dirigidas a ella.

Arrastrándose por la nieve, Riza consiguió llegar hasta la roca en la que se había refugiado con Cansio. Escucho el sonido del rifle seguido del grito de dolor de otro de los bandidos al caer y matarse.

Riza hizo un esfuerzo al intentar pensar. Los hombres estaban demasiado lejos para poder dispararles a todos. Seria mas útil al pie el camino, donde pudiera repeler a cualquiera de ellos que intentara bajar del cañón.

El siguiente disparo de Roy provoco la caída de una roca por uno de los desfiladeros. Aprovechando aquellos instantes de confusión, Riza salio disparada hacia el grupo de álamos y sauces que crecían a la orillas del rió.

Escucho a Roy maldecir desde su escondite.

-¿Dónde demonios te crees que vas?- le grito el- ¡Vuelve aquí!

Riza ignoro sus protestas y siguió adelante con la esperanza de que aquel grito impulsivo no le hubiera dado notoriedad a sus movimientos. Las copas de los árboles ayudarían a esconderla, pero si los tiradores la veían, seria un blanco de lo más fácil.

Agachándose todo lo que podía, la joven se abrió paso entre los álamos cubiertos de nieve. Al pasar se rozó con una rama afilada en la mejilla y se hizo un corte, Riza reprimió un grito de dolor. Si conseguía llegar al principio del camino sin ser vista ni oída podría ocultarse tras una cornisa de piedra que había allí y tendría un emplazamiento inmejorable para disparar a cualquiera que intentara bajar desde el cañón.

Pero entonces recordó que si se aproximaba directamente a la cornisa sus huellas se harían visibles. Jadeando por el esfuerzo, volvió sobre sus pasos y rodeo la cornisa de rocas para aproximarse a ellas por detrás.

Cuando por fin consiguió llegar tenia el corazón tan acelerado que pensó que se le iba a salir del pecho. Respiraba con tal agitación que no escucho el sonido de unos pasos acercándose a ella por detrás hasta que una mano le tapo la boca

Riza se revolvió instintivamente y comenzó a dar patadas y puñetazos. Pero mas manos cayeron sobre ella, haciéndole perder el equilibrio. Se dio con la cabeza en una roca saliente y perdió durante unos segundos la visión. Cuando la recupero, se vio atada firmemente a las rocas. Dos hombres la miraban sonrientes.

-Vaya, vaya, mira que tenemos aquí.

El mas moreno y gordo de los hombres la agarró por la muñeca mientras el otro le tapaba la boca. Olía a tabaco reseco y tenia la vos nasal.

-Cielos. Ike. ¡Es una mujer blanca! Y muy guapa, por cierto.

-Vaya, parece que es nuestro día de suerte- dijo el mas bajito y delgado-. ¿Crees que deberemos esperar a los demás o hacemos uso de nuestro turno aquí y ahora?

-Hank dijo que nos deslizáramos hasta donde esta ese maldito del rifle- contesto el primer hombre-. Si no hacemos eso primero se pondrá como una fiera.

Los dedos de Ike atraparon dolorosamente la muñeca de Riza. Ella se forzó a mantener la calma y guardar sus fuerzas para cando pudiera pillarlos desprevenidos.

-¿Sabes que te digo? Últimamente Hank esta un poco crecido. Yo digo que nos divirtamos ahora y que se preocupe el del tipo del rifle. Tal ves tengamos suerte y se maten el uno al otro.

-Y si no la tenemos, Hank nos matara a nosotros. No podemos hacer las dos cosas al mismo tiempo, Ike.

El hombre bajito entrono los ojos con aire pensativo. Luego sonrió abiertamente.

-¿Quién demonizo dice que no podemos? Nos pegaremos a ella y dejaremos que grite. Si eso no saca al mal nacido del agujero en el que esta escondido, nada lo hará. Cuando venga a rescatarla le meteremos un tiro entre ceja y ceja y terminaremos lo que hemos empezado. ¿Que te parece el plan?

Riza sintió una losa en el estomago, imagino a Roy escuchando sus gritos y acudir corriendo a su ayuda. Vio en su cabeza como lo alcanzaba la bala y caía al suelo.

Pasara lo que pasara, hicieran lo que le hicieran aquellas bestias inmundas, no emitiría ni un sonido.

El hombre grande sonrió cuando le quito la mano de la boca.

-Que demonios, eres un tipo listo, Ike. Deberías ser maestro de escuela.

Con una de sus manos le levanto el bajo de la falda hasta la altura de los muslos desnudos.

-Cielos- gimió-. No he visto una gatita de este color desde que emprendimos la huida. Vamos. Ayúdame a atarle las manos. Yo me encargaré primero de ella mientras tu le hechas un vistazo a su amigo.

-Ha sido idea mía- protesto Ike-. Yo voy primero. Tú vigilas.

El hombre maldijo entre dientes y luego suspiro.

-De acuerdo. Podemos atarle las manos a ese árbol. El suelo blando le vendrá bien a mis viejas rodillas. Vamos, ayúdame.

Riza sabia que cuando le ataran las manos se quedaría indefensa. Se quedo muy quieta, atenta al sonido de los disparos que se escuchaban a lo lejos. Tenía los músculos agarrotados por la tensión mientras esperaba un momento de distracción, aunque fuera mínima, que el permitiera moverse.

El momento llego cuando los dos hombres se cambiaron de posición par atarla al árbol Las piernas fuertes e Riza golpearon primero, disparándose hacia arriba para golpear al mas bajo en al cara. Ike se tambaleo hacia atrás, maldiciendo mientras se llevaba la mano a la nariz rota y ensangrentada. La joven había contado con que el otro hombre tuviera los reflejos lentos, pero la sujeto de la cabeza antes de que pudiera sacar el cuchillo. Riza trató de zafarse, sofocada por el brazo que el tenían puesto en la cara. Agito las manos para tratar de hacerse con el cuchillo. Si conseguía agarrarlo tenía posibilidad de plantarles cara y escapar. Pero ya estaba perdiendo la batalla. Se sentía cada vez más débil y le faltaba el aire.

Abrió la boca y mordió el brazo del hombre con todas sus fuerzas. El grito de dolor cuando sus dientes le calvaron en la carne. Riza siguió mordiendo con al tenacidad de una loba, luchando contar las nauseas mientras le hundía los dientes mas y mas. Cuando el hombre decidió soltarla tenía el brazo ensangrentado y respiraba con dificultad.

Riza se aparto de el y se puso de pie. La hoja en su puñal brillaba bajo el sol de la mañana. Pero Ike ya había sacado la pistola y le apuntaba con ella a la cabeza.

-Quédate donde estas, maldita gata- le espeto-. Y tira ese maldito cuchillo. O prometes ser buena con mi amigo y conmigo o te meto una bala entere esos ojos tan…

-¡Riza! Grito una voz clara y profunda que se escucho por todo el cañón.

Roy. La joven sintió que se el encogía el corazón. ¿Habría escuchado el grito del hombre o quería asegurarse de que no estaba herida? En cualquier caso, se iba a dirigir inmediatamente hacia una trampa.

-¡Detente, Roy!- grito-. ¡Atrás!

Peor ya era demasiado tarde. Cuando se abalanzó sobre el hombre que tenia la pistola, vio como este disparaba contra una figura que se movía entre los árboles. El tiro se escucho un instante antes de que ella golpeara el brazo de Ike.

Cuando vio a Roy doblar las rodillas y caer sobre la nieve sintió que se había acabado el mundo.

-----------------------------------------------0-----------------------------------------------

Ya chicas, fin del chap de hoy y espero que les haya gustado, como siempre les recuerdo que mañana es la continuación.

También agradezco a todos los que leen y especialote a los que dejan su opinión así que:

**Taiji-ya Hawkeye**: Espero que luego de este chap no me odies, pro te aseguro de que era necesario para la historia, ya veras que luego todo ira mejorando. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana.

**Xris**: Amiga, gracias por el apoyo y no te preocupes, se que estas ocupada y por eso te agradezco mas aun por darte el tiempo de leer. Como ves el chap estuvo algo tenso pero solo queda esperar hasta mañana, un beso y que estés bien, en cuanto tenga un tiempito hablamos, ciao.

**Hanae**: Amiga, espero no haberte matado la ilusión de ayer con este chap, se que estuvo bastante tenso pero era necesario. Gracias por el poyo y me alegra que tengas mas tiempo, nos leemos mañana, ciao.

**Tenshi of Valhalla**: Espero que este chap te haya gustado aunque se que es bastante complejo, pero ya veras que dentro de poco la situación de Roy y Riza dará un vuelco, solo queda espera, gracia por el poyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.


	14. Chapter 14

**Capitulo 13:**

-¡No!

Aquel grito surgió de lo más profundo del alma de Riza mientras se abría paso. La pistola que le había quitado a Ike había quedado tirada en la nieve. Pero ella solo pensaba en una cosa. Llegar hasta donde se encontraba Roy y comprobar que tan herido estaba. Logro razonar al fin y se dio cuenta de que debía hacerse con el arma antes de que alguno de los bandidos la utilizara contra ellos.

Riza se puso de pie y logro hacerse con el arma, pero en el momento que logro sujetarla uno de los hombres la sujeto de los tobillos y la arrastró hacia atrás haciéndala caer y provocándole dolor al sentir las piedras que le raspaban el vientre y las piernas. El hombre se coloco entonces encima de sus caderas mientras Riza oía su respiración entrecortada y se sentía perdida.

-Te lo juro, Ike, me he ganado a pulso el derecho a tomarla primero, ya hemos jugado bastante…

El hombre no alcanzó a terminar lo que estaba diciendo por que se escucho el sonido de un disparo al otro lado del cañón que rompió el silencio reinante. El bandido cayó herido desangrándose por la herida recibida en el cuello.

Riza logro ponerse de pie con cierta dificultad justo en el momento que el segundo hombre era acribillado ante sus ojos.

¿Seria ella la siguiente? Riza no quiso espera a averiguarlo. Sin llegar a levantarse, avanzó en zigzag entre los arbustos hasta llegar al grupo de álamos en el que había visto caer a Roy. En los acantilados se seguía escuchando el tiroteo y también se oía el relinchar de los caballos.

Para cuando encontró a Roy le ardían los pulmones. Estaba tumbado boca arriba sobre la nieve con los ojos cerrados y tenia el rostro completamente blanco. La sangre le manaba de una herida que tenia a un lado de la cabeza.

Riza soltó un grito y se dejo caer a su lado, colocándole la cabeza en el regazo. No tenia nada con lo que contener la hemorragia excepto su vestido. Apretó con fuerza la herida contra sus pechos mientras intentaba buscarle el pulso en el cuello. Tras unos segundos frenéticos se lo encontró. Era muy débil.

Le tapo la herida con nieve fresca y comenzó a mover los labios para rezar. Primero le oro a Ishbala, el dador y protector de la vida. Y luego al Dios de su infancia al que hacia muchos años no rezaba.

-Deja que viva… Por favor, déjale vivir.

Riza vio a los jinetes a través de los árboles. Eran al menos quince o veinte y avanzaban por el camino largo del cañón. No parecían ser bandidos, pero iban vestidos con ropa de abrigo y bien armados. ¿Serian militares? Riza sintió que se le encogía el corazón al darse cuanta de que la respuesta a aquella pregunta no cambiaba nada. Fueran quienes fueran, a ella no le quedaban fuerzas para enfrentarse a tantos. Su gente estaba a merced de ellos.

El fuego de los flancos había cesado. El jefe de los recién llegados, un hombre algo mayor y algo canoso, mando media docena de hombres para que subieran por la pendiente y comprobaran si quedaba algún bandido. El resto del grupo avanzó en fila por la orilla del rió en dirección del campamento.

-¡Aquí!

Uno de los hombres había visto a Riza. El jefe giro el caballo desde la cabecera de la fila y trotó con el animal hasta el grupo de álamos donde ella estaba arrodillada con la cabeza de Roy entre sus pechos. De cerca pudo comprobar sus miedos. Eran militares.

-¿Que demonios…?

El hombre se bajo del caballo, saco la pistola y avanzó entre los árboles. Ensangrentada, helada y agotada, Riza alzó la vista y lo miro con la desesperación de un animal herido.

-Por favor… -murmuro con los dientes castañeándole-. Aun vive pero esta herido. Por favor, ayúdenle.

El hombre compuso un gesto de sorpresa mientras pedía mantas, guardaba la pistola y se arrodillaba en la nieve para inspeccionar las heridas de Roy. Riza observo todos sus movimientos. Lo vio quitarse el guante, sacar un pañuelo argo del bolsillo y apartarle la sangre.

Parece solo una brecha- murmuró el militar-. En si misma no parece grave, pero tengo la impresión de que sufre además una contusión. He visto muchas heridas de este tipo siendo medico del ejercito. A veces los hombres mejoran en cuestión de días. Pero otras veces quedan tumbados y…

El militar se quedo sin vos mientras observaba atentamente el rostro de Roy. Abrió mucho los ojos y se cerco todavía mas a el.

-Cielo santo- murmuro-. Yo conozco a este muchacho.

-----------------------------------------0------------------------------------

Una ves más la nieve comenzaba a derretirse. El agua caía de las ramas desnudas de los álamos e iba a parar al embarrado suelo. El rió bajaba alto y lleno de residuos como consecuencia de la tormenta. Los pájaros cantaban el las copas de los árboles, agradeciendo con sus trinos aquel nuevo descanso del largo, largo invierno que se aproximaba.

Riza esta sentada con la piernas cruzadas a la entrada de la tienda pensando en como había cambiado su vida en los últimos días. Nada de lo que había sido ni de lo que había querido había permanecido igual. Parecía como si todo lo que hubiera sido suyo hubiera sido arrancado de sus raíces, dejándola sola y vacía.

Desaparecida la nesecidad de ocultarse, Antenor había sido enterrado a la usanza tradicional, en lo alto del cañón. El joven rostro de Cansio se había llenado de lagrimas cuando enteraron a aquel que había sido todo su mundo.

Riza había abrasado al joven con fuerza.

-Ahora eres el guardián de las enseñanzas de nuestro pueblo, hermano- le dijo-. Nunca olvides las palabras que te dijo.

Incluso ahora, con el sabor agridulce del recuerdo, sentía como si los brazos del anciano la rodearan como una suave manta.

-Hasta que volvamos avernos, abuelo- le susurro la joven al viento con vos atenazada por unas lagrimas que no podía derramar.

La perdida de Antenor no había sido el único cambio. Desde donde estaba sentada tenia una visión completa del campamento, ahora desmontado, la gente estaba recogiendo sus escasas provisiones para dirigirse al campamento a primera hora de la mañana del día siguiente. El coronel Tim Marco y sus hombres los escoltarían hasta uno de los campamentos elegidos para su protección. El grupo había ido siguiendo a los bandidos desde el sur hasta aquel cañón escondido y ahora había emprendido una nueva y muy diferente misión.

Pero al menos aquellos nuevos hombres habían tratado a su gente con amabilidad y respeto. Eran hombres buenos que mantendrían a salvo a su gente, pensó Riza para tranquilizarse. Pero aunque no fuera así, ella ya no tenia nada que decir al respecto.

-El ejército me encomendó esta misión para que hiciera respetar la ley- le había contado el militar tras la ceremonia mortuoria de Antenor-. Tu gente esta incumpliendo la ley al vivir fuera del campamento que esta permitido. Es mi obligación llevarlos hasta allá, y aunque no lo fuera lo hará de todas formas por su seguridad.

Riza estaba demasiado desanimada como para permanecer a discutir con el, pero el había endulzado su tono al ver su rostro contraído.

-Si quieres venir con nosotros a ciudad del oeste, eres bienvenida- le dijo-. Conozco a mas de uno al que le encantaría llevarte con el.

Riza se limito a responder con una leve negación de cabeza.

-Bien, no puedes quedarte aquí.- insistió el con exasperación creciente-. Y supongo que no estarás pensando en seguir a esta gente al campamento… Me da igual que me hayas dicho que son tu única familia. Eres una muchacha de ciudad, no una ishbalana. Y tienes que pensar en el futuro. Y ahora dime: ¿A dónde quieres ir?

-No lo se- había respondido Riza obligándose a articular las palabras-. Nesecito tiempo para pensar.

Y eso era lo que seguía haciendo cuando se sentó al lado de la cama del hombre al que amaba con todo la pasión que albergaba su solitario corazón. El pulso de Roy era ahora más fuerte y la herida se le iba curando. Pero no había abierto los ojos ni había dado ninguna señal de vida. El Coronel Marco había pensado llevarlo en una plataforma atada a un caballo hasta la ciudad mas próxima, donde había un dispensario en el que el medico podría encargarse de el hasta que pudieran llevárselo a casa.

Roy. Los labios de Riza pronunciaron su nombre mientras le apartaba un mechón de cabello de su pálida frente. Pero ya no era Roy, se recordó a si misma. Ahora tenía un nombre completo y una vida llena de cosas diversas, era un importante coronel de la milicia, reconocido por muchos por ayudar en las luchas contra su pueblo. Tenia una vida completa a la que ella no podía aspirar para compartir con el en el caso de que llegara a recobrarse.

"Pase lo que pase… no te olvides nunca de lo que te estoy diciendo ahora. Te amo, Riza. Y si el destino es lo suficientemente generoso como para permitirnos estar juntos, quiero pasar el resto de mi vida cuidando de ti y haciéndote feliz"

Aquellas palabras llegaron a Riza mientras bajaba la vista para mirar aquel rostro inconciente, pero eran solo eso, palabras que había pronunciado un hombre que ya solo existía en sus recuerdos.

-Bien, ¿Cómo esta el militar esta mañana? ¿Se ha despertado ya de su largo sueño?

Nabora se había detenido en la puerta de la tienda. Llevaba una piel enrollada debajo del brazo y parecía demasiado frágil.

-Sigue igual- respondió Riza-. Pero tú no deberías trabajar tanto. Quédate aquí sentada con Roy y yo me encargara de guardar tus cosas.

La anciana negó con la cabeza.

-Cuando los demás tengan que hacer la cosas por mi habrá llegado el momento de morir.

Nabora se detuvo para suspirar y dejo su carga en el suelo.

-Pero me vendrá bien asentarme un rato contigo. Quien sabe si volverá a tener oportunidad de hacerlo.

Aquellas palabras, pronunciadas con tanta tranquilidad, clavaron profundamente en el ánimo de Riza. Cuanto echaría de menos a la anciana gruñona. Y a toda su gente.

- Se lo que ha ocurrido entre este muchacho y tu ¿No te advertí de lo que ocurriría si rescatabas a este hombre, hija mía?

Riza trato de disimular el tono sonrojado que habían adquirido de prontos sus mejillas.

-Lo hiciste. Y tenías razón. Pero no lamento lo ocurrido. Creo que era el momento para que me ocurriera algo así.

Los ojos de Nabora se suavizaron durante un instantes como si estuvieran tratando de recordar su propia juventud y al marido que había amado. Luego su mirada se hizo mas estrecha y mas dura.

-Recuerda tus palabras cuando lleguen los tiempos difíciles. Y llegaran, Riza. Hay que pagar un precio por la felicidad que tú has conocido y solo acabas de empezar a pagarlo.

Riza observo de nuevo el rostro dormido de Roy y supo que las palabras de la anciana eran ciertas. Nunca se arrepentiría de amarlo, pero el corazón ya le estaba doliendo.

-¿Que harás si muere?-pregunto Nabora.

Riza negó con la cabeza, incapaz de responder.

-¿Y que harás si vive?

-No lo se- susurró la joven-. El coronel Marco, me ha dicho que pertenece a la milicia y que tiene un alto puesto. Se lo suficiente del os hombres blancos como para saber que un hombre con tanto poder no querrá a una mujer como yo a su lado.

Riza se esforzó por no caer en las garras de la autocompasión, conciente de que eso no le reportaría ningún beneficio. Después de todo, ¿Que suponían los problemas de una mujer con las pruebas que aguardaban a su gente, que iban a perder a demás su don mas preciado, la libertad?

Los imagino viviendo en el campamento.

De una manera u otra estarían todos perdidos. A menos que ella encontrara el modo de salvarlos.

Riza sintió que dentro de ella prendía una energía renovada. Tal vez tuviera que estar separada de su gente, pero no los abandonaría a su futuro sombrío en el campamento.

-¿Que vas a hacer?- le preguntó Nabora por tercera vez.

Y de pronto Riza supo la respuesta a aquella pregunta.

-Buscare un nuevo hogar para nuestra gente- dijo-. Un lugar seguro en el que los militares no pueden seguirnos y obligarnos a volver.

La anciana la miro fijamente y luego asintió con la cabeza.

-He oído hablar de esos lugares- aseguro- Una tierra que no le pertenezca a nadie, el final de su territorio. Los militares no cruzaran esa línea por nada del mundo. Es su ley. Pero nuestro pueblo no tiene esa ley. Podemos cruzar la línea cuando queramos. Lo único que necesitamos es un lugar donde vivir.

-¡Buscare una tierra para nosotros!- prometió Riza-. Cuando la haya encontrado, volveré a buscar a nuestra gente y la llevare allí. Será en primavera, cuando la nieve haya desaparecido.

La anciana sonrió.

-¡Nos moveremos como sombras! Los militares no podrán alcanzarnos. ¡Será como en los viejos tiempos, hija mía! ¡Mejor todavía!

La anciana estiro una mano arrugada y apretó con todas sus fuerzas la muñeca de Riza.

-El recuerdo de tu promesa hará que nuestros pies caminen ligero rumbo al campamento. Nuestros espíritus se harán fuertes para pasar el largo invierno sabiendo que volveremos a estar juntos en nuestra propia tierra.

Alguien llamo a Nabora desde el otro lado del campamento. La anciana se alejo arrastrando lo pies. Tal ves Riza fuera la protectora y la cazadora, pero cuando se trataba de trasladar el campamento, Nabora era la que estaba al mando.

La joven observo aquella figura encorvada y menuda y sintió de pronto todo el peso de la promesa que acababa de hacer. ¿Qué sabia ella sobre conseguir tierras? La tierra era su madre, ¿Cómo iba a ser suya una parte de su madre? Pero para los hombres, la posesión de tierras y su control lo era todo. Trabajaban durante toda su vida para conseguirla y conservarla. Luchaban por ella, morían por ella. Y si alguien encontraba un trozo de tierra que no tuviera dueño, tenía el derecho de reclamarle como suya.

-----------------------------------------0------------------------------------

Ya chicas, fin del chap de hoy y espero que les haya gustado.

Como siempre agradezco a todos los que leen y especialmente a los que me dejan su opinión así que:

**Evinkuruga**: Como ves Roy aun no ha muerto, pero nada es seguro, lo que si es seguro es que las cosas se complicaran mucho. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.

**Xris**: El capitulo de ayer fue terrible y este aunque mas tranquilo se ve bastante desolador, las cosas se complicaran un poco pero ya veras que al final no resulta tan mal aunque ahora lo parezca, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana.

**Taiji-ya Hawkeye**: Como ves Roy aun esta vivo aunque apenas, lo que si es que muchos problemas vendrán a la vida de Riza, y aun le queda un largo camino por recorrer. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana.

**Hanae:** Si amiga, aun falta mucho ya que solo vamos en el principio. Roy aun no ha muerto pero quien sabe las consecuencias que tendrá el accidente. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana.

**Tenshi of Valhalla**: Jejejeje, la idea es que deseen leer al día siguiente, por eso los corto en partes que se quedaran ansiosas por continuar, como ves los bandidos ya no son un problema pero alas cosas se complicaran bastante sobre todo para Riza, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana.


	15. Chapter 15

**Capitulo 14:**

Riza necesitaba conseguir una tierra que nadie pudiera arrebatarle. Y no tenia ni idea de cómo empezar.

A su lado, Roy se movió y gimió. Ella le acarició la frente helada, apartándole los mechones de cabello húmedo. Durante las últimas horas se había ido inquietando cada vez mas. ¿Estaba intentando despertarse? Lo observo con el corazón acelerado.

-Estoy aquí, Roy- susurro llamándolo por el nombre que para ella encerraba tantas cosas-. Esta a salvo. Todos lo estamos. Abre los ojos y mira.

Pero el se limito a suspirar y volvió a quedarse muy quieto. ¿Qué le estaría pasando por la cabeza?, se pregunto la joven ¿Quien o que seria cuando se despertara… si es que se despertaba?

El coronel Marco le había dicho que Roy era influyente y admirado. Riza pensó en la tierra que tan desesperadamente necesitaban los suyos. Durante un instante acaricio la idea de pedirle ayuda, pero enseguida decidió que no. Si Roy se la ofrecía, la aceptaría gustosamente. Pero no se la pediría. Le resultaría demasiado doloroso que se la negara.

El viento había cambiado, enviando una brisa por el largo túnel del cañón. Roy se estremeció al sentirla sobre su piel y ella agarró su abrigo, que estaba al lado de la cama. Cuando se lo coloco suavemente encima, sus dedos rozaron un objeto duro y plano que parecía esta cosido al forro. Desconcertada, Riza lo examino a través de la gruesa tela del abrigo. Tenia forma oval y media la mitad del a palma de su mano. Era duro como una corteza, pero no lo era. El peso sugería que es trataba de metal, tal ves de cristal.

La joven si inclino mas para inspeccionar el abrigo y descubrió que había un poco de hilo suelto en el lugar en que se había cosido. Incapaz de resistirse, le dio un pequeño tirón. El forro se abrió y dejo al descubierto el brillo de un metal que fue a parar a las manos de Riza.

Era un retrato en miniatura enmarcado en plata muy trabajada, un trabajo muy delicado. El cristal estaba arañado y opaco y la imagen que estaba en su interior estaba algo sucia. Pero Riza la reconoció al instante. De su garganta surgieron unos sollozos sin lagrimas mientras sujetaba el retrato con la mano, mirando fijamente aquel rostro blanco y menudo como si acabara de ver a un fantasma.

-------------------------------------------------------0-----------------------------------

Roy Mustang abrió los ojos. Al principio solo vio claridad, un triangulo cegador rodeado de claridad. Pero cuando la visión comenzó a aclararse se dio cuenta de que estaba dentro de una tienda, lo más probable que fuera ishbalana. Se encontraba tumbado en una cama y cubierto por pieles. Le dolía mucho la cabeza y sentía un gran vació en el estomago. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba dormido y donde diablos estaba?

Cerro los ojos durante unos segundos y se inundo los sentidos del sonido de la nieve al derretirse, del canto de los pájaros y, mas a lo lejos, de los ruidos del campamento en movimiento. Se tranquilizo a si mismo. Estuviera donde estuviera, estaba vivo y a salvo.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos y giro la cabeza fue cuando vio a aquella hermosa mujer de cabello dorado arrodillada a su lado. Iba vestida con una túnica y el cabello suelto le caía como hebras de trigo doradas por el sol.

Ella lo estaba mirando con los ojos ámbar muy abiertos y expectantes. Pero cuando Roy la miro, una sombra cruzó su rostro. Los hombros se le hundieron, como si acabaran de darle un golpe invisible.

Sus miradas se cruzaron durante lo que pareció ser una eternidad hasta que ella hablo.

-No me conoces, ¿verdad?

Roy la miro fijamente y de pronto los recuerdos regresaron de golpe: Su encuentro con Horace Hawkeye, la nieta desaparecida del hombre y el dinero que recibiría si conseguía llevársela a Central.

-Eres… Elizabeth Hawkeye, ¿verdad?- le pregunto tras hacer un esfuerzo para sacar la vos.

Una fiereza casi animal cruzo por los ojos de la joven mientras sacudía la cabeza.

-Elizabeth Hawkeye esta muerta. Murió en la pradera hace mucho tiempo. Mi nombre es Riza.

-Pero tú eres…

-No- lo interrumpió la joven-. Es mi turno de preguntas y tú tienes que responder. Se quien eres .Pero, ¿Por qué has venido hasta aquí y donde conseguiste… esto?

Su puño extendido se abrió como una flor. En al palma de la mano, sujeto con tanta fuerza que los extremos plateados del marco le habían cortado la piel, estaba el retrato de Elizabeth Grumman. Roy hizo un esfuerzo para sentarse y poner los ojos a la altura de ella. Le dolía la cabeza y tenia la visión todavía algo nublada, pero se esforzó por hablar tranquila y calmadamente.

- Tu abuelo paterno me dio el retrato de tu madre cuando me envió a buscarte para llevarte a casa.

-Estas mintiendo- respondió Riza amargamente-. Yo solo tengo un abuelo y es Antenor. Y mi casa es esta.

Roy observo su rostro orgulloso, bañado en aquel momento por la luz del sol. Tenia la belleza de la mujer del retrato, pero con una fuerza que Elizabeth Grumman jamás poseyó.

Elizabeth Hawkeye no era en absoluto la prisionera abatida que había esperado encontrar en manso de los ishbalanos. Era una autentica guerrera, tan orgullosa e indómita como un caballo salvaje.

Hacer el amor con una criatura así tendría que ser algo inolvidable, pensó pero tendría que estar loco para no guardar las distancias. Era la nieta de Horace Hawkeye, no una fulana de un pueblo perdida.

Había una cosa segura: Ella no lo seguiría de buena gana a Central. Roy tenia la sospecha de que para llevarla allí tendría que esforzarse mucho. Pero lo haría. Si tuviera que atar a la mujer y subirla a la grupa del caballo, eso seria exactamente lo que haría.

Y si en algún momento flaqueaba, se acordaría de lo mucho que el había costado llegar donde estaba y de que el jamás fallaba en lo que se proponía.

- Esta no es tu casa, Elizabeth- dijo fingiendo una paciencia que no sentía-. Tú casa esta en Central, es una casa grande y bonita, al lado de un anciano desolado cuyo único deseo es poner las cosas en su sitio.

-Poner las cosas en su sitio-repitió ella como un desafió, alzando la barbilla al responder-. Yo no lo veo así.

- Escúchame, Elizabeth- insistió Roy bajando el tono de vos hasta el punto de que Riza tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para escucharlo-. Tu abuelo, Horace Hawkeye, es uno de los hombres mas ricos de Central. Su hijo, tu padre, era su único orgullo. Tenía todo el porvenir por delante y tu abuelo esperaba que se hiciera cargo de la empresa familiar. Cuando se caso con tu madre y decidió convertirse en alquimista arruinó su futuro según tu abuelo….

-¡Mi padre no arruino su futuro! Mi padre siembre decía que era el hombre mas afortunado por tenernos a nosotras junto a el.

Roy reprimió una sonrisa cínica. Cielos, aquella mujer no tenía ni la más mínima noción de la vida que le esperaba: Una linda casa, buena comida, ropa, bailes y fiestas… Menuda impresión le causaría todo aquello a su ojos inocente. Roy pensó que no se amoldaría bien a semejante vida. Terminaría escapándose o convirtiéndose en una apestada social hasta el fin de sus días. Pero aquello no era problema suyo. Cuando la dejara con Hawkeye y hubiera recibido su dinero habría terminado su trabajo y regresaría a su vida.

-Tu abuelo no aprobó aquel matrimonio- dijo retomando el hilo de la historia-. De hecho estaba tan enfadado que desheredo a su padre, su único hijo. Nunca más volvieron a verse.

- Y ahora quiere que yo vaya con el.

Su vos no reflejaba ninguna emoción, ni tampoco sus ojos ámbar. ¿Estaba enfadad o triste? ¿Y por que su actitud la hacia sentirse como si fuera un gusano? ¡Le estaba haciendo un favor! La mayoría de las mujeres estarían encantadas de oír una noticia como las que el le acababa de dar.

Pero Elizabeth Hawkeye no era como el resto de las mujeres.

Estaba pensando en algo más que decirle cuando le llamo la atención un movimiento a la entrada de la tienda. Una figura de un hombre que parecía fuera de lugar y al mismo tiempo le resultaba familiar se dirigió a ellos.

-¡Roy Mustang!- exclamo el hombre con una fuerza que resonó por todo el campamento-. ¡Eres un… Tenia que haber imaginado que eres demasiado terco como par morir!

Roy parpadeo al mirar aquel rostro sonriente.

- ¿Doctor Marco? ¿Coronel Tim Marco? ¿Qué demonios esta haciendo aquí?

-Seguir a uno bandidos con mis hombres desde hace algunos días. Hemos pillado a eso mal nacidos y así le hemos ahorrado a estado el costo de un juicio. Pero ahora estamos en otra misión: Llevar a estos Ishbalanos hasta el campamento antes de que se desate la próxima tormenta. A juzgar por su aspecto, será un viaje muy largo. ¿Tienes hambre?- le pregunto.

-¡Podría comérmelo todo!- respondió Roy con una sonrisa.

Pero era plenamente consiente del silencio de Elizabeth, que estaba su lado. Tim Marco había sido su superior por mucho tiempo, pero aquel no era el mejor momento para hacer preguntas. Roy tenia al sensación de que Riza se alejaba de el, y no le resultaría Fácil volver a acercársele.

-Hemos preparado algo de comida- dijo Marco-. Pero será mejor que todavía no te levantes. Le pediré a uno de mis hombres que te traiga un plato y también una tasa de café caliente. Podrás comer mientras hablamos y te examino.

Roy era conciente de que Riza se había levantado silenciosamente, pasó delante de el como una sombra y, tras murmurar que tenia trabajo que hacer, salio por la entrada de la tienda. Roy la siguió con la mirada y experimento una extraña sensación de perdida. Presintió que algo estaba ocurriendo allí. Algo que iba mas allá de las profundidades de su entendimiento.

El sonido de una garganta al aclararse le recordó que Tim Marco estaba a su lado mirándolo con ojos curiosos.

- Ire a pedir a comida- dijo el militar poniéndose también de pie- En seguida vuelvo.

-Tómese su tiempo- respondió Roy.

Y hablaba en serio. Necesitaba uno minutos para asentarse, para enfrentar a al idea de que se había levantado en un lugar desconocido con una idea muy vaga de cómo había llegado hasta allí. Recordaba una tormenta repentina. Recordaba el búho que había asustado a u caballo y que había provocado que el animal cayera por la pendiente. Pero no recordaba nada de un grupo de bandidos no de la llegada de los militares.

Sentado para recibir los rayos del sol, los ojos de Roy captaron de pronto la imagen de una niña que corría por el claro como si fuera una hoja mecido por el viento. No tendría más de cinco o seis años. Iba vestida con un vestido de piel y se arropaba con una manta. Sus trenzas negras flotaban a la espalda mientras corra.

Al acercarse, lo vio y se detuvo. Durante un corto espacio de tiempo se lo quedo mirando fijamente. Luego dibujó en su rostro una amplia sonrisa y corrió hasta el gritando:

-¡Te as despertado, Roy! Te has…

La niña se detuvo bruscamente como s acabara de encontrase con un desconocido. Una oleada de timidez le cubrió el rostro. Pareció vacilar durante un instante y luego se dio la vuelta y se marcho como un cervatillo asustado.

---------------------------------------0---------------------------------------

Ya chicas, ultimo chap de la semana y espero les haya gustado, podemos decir que comienza la segunda parte de la historia así que no se desalucinen

Como siempre agradezco a los que leen y a los que dejan su opinión así que:

**Xris**: Como ves todo a Riza le ha salido mal últimamente, pero será necesario para que ocurra un cambio en ella. Roy también tendrá que entender muchas cosas, espero que te haya gustado el chap y nos leísmo el lunes.

**Hanae**: Jejeje, ¿de verdad es como tu teleserie?, me alegra mucho saberlo, sube un montón el animo. Como ves Roy ya despertó pero para Riza no fue una alegría ya que se encontró con un desconocido, ahora parece un poco triste pero ya veras. Gracias por el poyo y nos leísmo el lunes.

**Tenshi of Valhalla**: Como ves todo se complico de nuevo, Roy no conoce a Riza y ella sufre por eso además de todo lo que ha tenido que soportar, pero mas adelante… Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos luego.

**Taiji-ya Hawkeye**: Como ves Roy si recupero la memoria, pero no ha sido muy amable con Riza y eso la hará sufrir, pero a adelante se irán conociendo mas y quizás… Grasias por el apoyo y nos leísmo el lunes, ciao.


	16. Chapter 16

Capitulo 15:

Riza camino lentamente por la orilla del rió. A cada paso que daba se le venia a la memoria imágenes de aquel lugar en el que había sido mas feliz de lo que nunca creyó posible.

Los troncos de los álamos parecían blancos frente a la oscuridad de los flancos. El rió corría lleno de agua salvaje, desbordándose en las partes mas bajas del camino. Cuando Riza tuvo que cruzarlo, sintió la dureza de las rocas clavándosele en las botas.

Encontró una piedra alta en medio del rió y se sentó a ver el agua. El olor de las hojas le resultaba dulce y tranquilizador al mismo tiempo. El grito de invierno de un pájaro montañés resonó por los acantilados.

¿Regresaría alguna ves a aquel cañón solitario? No, concluyó con tristeza. Nunca regresaría de verdad. Aunque encontrara el camino de regreso, su gente ya no estaría. Ni Roy tampoco. De hecho, el ya se había marchado. Roy había formado parte de ese lugar pero el coronel Roy Mustang era un intruso. La dureza había sustituido a la ternura que había conocido en el. La ternura de un hombre que había dejado de existir.

Roy estad decidido a llevarla a Central. ¿Iría? Una parte de ella quería quedarse en aquel caño, guardarlo como si fuera un santuario. Pero habían violado el cañón del mismo modo que habían volada a Emilse, y ya nunca volvería a ser un lugar seguro. Tendría que encontrar otra forma de mantener unida a su familia.

Roy le había dicho que su abuelo era rico, pero, ¿Qué quería decir con eso? Dentro de su pueblo, un hombre rico era el que compartía sus posesiones con aquellos que las necesitaban. ¿Seria su abuelo rico de aquel modo? Riza suspiro. Por lo que recordaba y había oído, los hombres como Roy y aquellos miliares, median la riqueza en oro y monedas de plata, guardándola para si mismos.

Un movimiento en el camino le llamo la atención. Riza se llevo instintivamente la mano al cuchillo y luego se relajo al conocer la figura pequeña y querida de Irina.

Ayudó a al niña a subir a la roca que había a su lado. El rostro de Irina reflejaba una seriedad desconcertada, como si acabaran de castigarla sin razón.

-¿Qué ocurre?- le preguntó Riza pasándole el brazo por el hombro rígido y atrayéndola hacia si.

-Roy.

La joven se quedo un instante sin respiración mientras esperaba a que Irina siguiera habando.

- Yo estaba fuera de tu tienda y lo vi sentado- continuo la niña reprimiendo un sollozo-. Fui corriendo hasta el pero…

No pudo continuar y alzó los ojos para mira a Riza con mirada compungida.

-Pero no era Roy. Se parecía a el, pero era otra persona. Y ni siquiera me reconoció.

- A veces eso les ocurre a las personas que se hacen daño en la cabeza- aseguro Riza ocultando su propia pena-. Roy se ha dado dos golpes, y hay muchas cosas que no recuerda. Y me temo que tampoco te recuerda a ti, pequeña.

-Pero era mi amigo.

-Lo se.

Riza abrasó con más fuerza a la niña y pensó en cuantas pérdidas mas podría soportar su pequeño corazón: Su madre, su casa, y dos personas en las que confiaba. ¿Que seria de aquella pequeña tan linda en los años venideros?

-Todo el mundo se esta preparado par marcharse- dijo Irina-. Pero yo no me quiero ir. Quiero quedarme aquí.

-Lo se. Yo también.- murmuró Riza-. Pero deberás partir con los demás y yo… yo tendré que encontrar un nuevo hogar.

Irina apretó el rostro contra el hombro de la joven y se agarro a ella con fuerza.

-¿Por qué no pudo quedarme contigo?- inquirió-. ¿Por qué no puedes ser mi made?

-Eso no es posible por ahora- respondió Riza sintiendo que se le encogía el corazón-. No tengo un hogar, ni un sitio seguro para ti. Al menos por el momento tendrás que quedarte con……….. en el campamento.

-Pero ella dice que tú vas a buscarnos un nuevo hogar. Eso fue lo que el contó Nabora.

Riza volvió a sentir sobre los hombros el peso de sus propias palabras. Ya había corrido la noticia. Lo que había comenzado como un deseo que se había convertido en una promesa. Su pequeño grupo siempre había dependido de ella. Y ahora esperarían que cumpliera su palabra.

¿Que ocurriría si fallaba?

-Tal ves tarde mucho tiempo en encontrar la tierra- dijo con la intención de no provocarle mas sufrimientos a la pequeña-. Primero tendré que encontrar un lugar en el que haya comida y un rió, y pasto para los caballos. Luego tendré que asegurarme de que nadie vendrá arrebatárnoslo. Eso significa que posiblemente tendremos que comprarlo y ahora mismo no tengo ese dinero.

- ………………. Dice que vendrás por nosotros en primavera, cuando la nieve haya desaparecido. Dice que te seguiremos a una nueva tierra donde podremos vivir todos juntos.

Riza sintió un nudo en el estomago.

-Haré todo lo que pueda para conseguir la tierra antes de primavera, pero tal vez tarde un poco más. ¿Sabrás ser paciente, pequeña? ¿Te quedaras en el campamento con... y harás lo que ella te diga?

Irina asintió con la cabeza. Sus ojos brillaban confiados.

-Cuando regreses a buscarnos, ¿querrás ser mi madre?

El nudo que la joven sentía alrededor del corazón se le hizo todavía más fuerte.

-Todo lo que haga a partir de hoy será por ti y por nuestra gente-prometió.

Pero al mirar el rostro de Irina supo que eso no era suficiente.

Abrasó con fuerza a la niña, preguntándose si algún día llegaría a querer a su propia hija tanto como a esa pequeña y confiada.

- Me gustaría poder prometerte eso- susurró-.Pero a veces ocurren cosas, cosas que no esperamos ni deseamos. Lo único que puedo decirte es que haré todo lo que pueda por regresar. Y cuando vuelva… Bueno, entonces veremos que pasa después.

Era una promesa endeble, pero Irina parecía entenderlo. Rodeo el cuello de Riza con sus bracitos y apretó con fuerza. Riza le acaricio las trenzas y supo que solo había una manera de mantener la promesa que había hecho. Una manera para la que necesitaría de todo el coraje que poseía.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando el sol asomo por el borde del cañón, el campamento ya estaba vació. En la hora gris anterior, Riza había abrasado a todos y cada uno de los miembros de su grupo. Cansio se había esforzado en comportarse como un hombre y contuvo las lágrimas tras una mascara de estoicismo. Irina se le había colgado al cuello sollozando. Nabora le sujeto el rostro entre las manso arrugadas y la miro fijamente, como si pensar que no volvería a verla. Y en cierto modo tenia razón. Riza observaba al lado de Roy Mustang como aquella triste procesión emprendían su marcha hacia el norte, Riza murió. Y Elizabeth Hawkeye renacía.

Mientras andaba a caballo por el largo camino que conducía al sur, Riza se obligo a si misma a no mirar atrás. Quedarse atrapada en el pasado la destruirían. Tenia que concentrarse en el futuro, en el suyo y en el de su gente. Solo si regresaba a lo que había sido su vida antes de la muerte de sus padres podría conseguir el dinero que necesitaba para comprarles un hogar a los suyos.

En apariencia no había cambiado. Seguía llevando el cabello recogido y su larga túnica. Todavía llevada el cuchillo y la pistola con algunas balas. Había decidido que hablaría con su vida en la noche anterior en al oscuridad de su tienda, cuando Roy se hubo marchado para pasar la noche con los militares .Mientras se alejaba del mundo que había conocido.

Esa ves mantendría las distancias con Roy. Había sido débil una vez. No podía permitirse volver a serlo.

Roy iba un poco más adelante que ella, sentado como si hubiera sido un hombre que había pasado toda su vida sobre la silla de montar. Tenia los hombros relajados y sus estrechas caderas se movían acompasadamente al ritmo del caballo. Riza agradecía que el camino fuera tan estrecho que no les permitiera cabalgar juntos. Aquella mañana no habría sido capas de mantener una conversación. Tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza. ¿Consistiría en eso la nueva vida que le esperaba? ¿En estar constantemente dudando entre una cosa y otra, deseando siempre lo que no se podía tener?

Cada ves que miraba a Roy deseaba sentir sus brazos abrasándola. Pero era a Roy a quien quería, no a ese desconocido de ojos fríos que la trataba como si fuera una maleta a la que tuviera que llevar a su destino. En todo la mañana no se había dirigido a ella ni una sola ves con afecto ni con buen humor. Ni siquiera le había sonreído.

Pero así era mejor, se recordó la joven. La distancia que les separaba era ancha como un rió. Mientras el estuviera un una orilla y ella en la otra mantendría a salvo el corazón. Sin embargo, había cosas que debía conocer respectó a aquel viaje y a que se encontrara al final. Y solo Roy podía responder a sus preguntas.

Pronto llegarían a la cima del cañón, y allí el camino se estrechaba. Riza decidió que entonces se obligaría a si misma a cabalgar junto a el y tender un puente sobre aquel incomodo silencio.

---------------------------------0--------------------------------------

Roy se revolvió el la silla. Se sentía irritado y cansado. El café que se había tomado en la mañana permanecía en la boca del estomago como una piscina de alquitrán. Le dolía la cabeza, los ojos le ardían y el sueño que lo había mantenido todo al noche dando vueltas en al cama se negaba a desaparecer.

Elizabeth Hawkeye avanzaba detrás de el tan silenciosa como una sombra. Así era mejor. Era demasiado temprano para hablar y si averiguaba lo que había estado soñando seguramente le dispararía entre os ojos. Lo único que Roy quería hacer era hundirse en sus pensamientos y guardar silencio.

¿Cómo había llegado a aquella situación tan complicada? Roy sintió crecer su frustración mientras trataba de reconstruir los hechos de los pasados días. Tim Marco le había contado que habían encontrado a Elizabeth con su cabeza herida en el regazo y que había sido su enfermera durante todo el tiempo que estuvo inconciente. Pero, ¿Cuánto tiempo había trascurrido desde que su caballo perdió pie hasta que llegaron los hombres de Marco? ¿Qué había ocurrido en ese periodo? ¿Qué le había contado a Elizabeth? ¿Y de donde habría salido aquel sueño impulsivo?

Las respuestas que faltaban de su vida lo estaban volviendo loco.

Había preferido pasar la noche con el grupo de Marco antes que provocar habladurías por dormir otra ves en su tienda. El suelo que había bajo su cama era duro y frió. Había conseguid dormir algo hasta que tuvo aquel sueño tormentoso en el que Elizabeth estaba desnuda entre sus brazos y el le besaba los pechos. Sus pezones se endurecieron al contacto de su legua, arrancándole de la garganta pequeños gemidos de placer. Elizabeth se había arqueado contra el, levantando la caderas, abriendo los muslos…

Roy se había despertado entonces empapado en sudor bajo la áspera manta de piel. Durante un confuso instante había estirado la manso para buscarla con el deseo de abrasarla en al oscuridad. Entonces se dio cuanta de que estaba solo y de que había regresado a lA realidad. El restote la noche se lo había pasado con los ojos abiertos contemplando las estrellas, maldiciendo entre dientes y luchando contra el deseo de apartarse las mantas, entrar en la tienda de Elizabeth y convertir aquel sueño en realidad.

Ahora, con el cuerpo fastidiado tras pasar la noche prácticamente en blanco y tras haber probado el peor café del mundo, Roy no deseaba otra cosa que envolverse en su abrigo y cerrarla las puertas al mundo. Pero su cabeza no hacia mas que preguntarle cosas y sabia que no encontraría la paz hasta que obtuviera las respuestas.

El camino se había ensanchado en la cima del cañón. Ahora avanzaban por el borde, siguiendo la ruta que los llevaría a su destino. El sol brillaba sobre los restos de nieve que aun quedaban.

Roy miro por encima de hombro y vio que Riza había puesto a su caballo al trote y se acercaba a el. Montaba bien, y tenía una gracia natural que cualquier jinete envidaría. Su cabello brillaba como seda dorada bajo el sol de la mañana. La calida brisa del sur la levantada ligeramente el bajo de la túnica.

Cuando se puso a su lado, Roy la saludo con una inclinación de cabeza. Había cosas que tenían que hablar, y le pareció que aquel era el momento ideal para hacerlo.

-No me has dicho a donde vamos- dijo ella-. ¿Cuanto tiempo estaremos en camino?

Roy oteo el horizonte.

Seis días si tenemos suerte. Más si el tiempo empeora. Nos dirigimos a la casa de un amigo. Allí podremos descansar y aprovisionarnos de comida, y la esposa de mi amigo te dejara algo de ropa. Desde allí iremos en coche hasta la próxima estación de trenes ¿has montado alguna ves en tren?

Riza abrió mucho los ojos y negó con al cabeza.

-Tomaremos el tren hasta Central- dijo el-. Telegrafiare a tu abuelo para que nos espere en la estación.

-Mi abuelo.

La joven paladeo las palabras como si estuviera probando una comida desconocida.

-Nunca lo he visto ni hemos hablado. ¿Que puedes contarme de el?

Roy vacilo un instante. Nunca le había caído bien Horace Hawkeye. Le parecía pomposo e interesado, pero si le decía eso a Riza le partiría el corazón.

-Tu abuelo es un hombre ambicioso- dijo sin mentir-. Hizo su fortuna comprando tierras cuando eran baratas y después las revendió. Mi padre hizo tratos con el al comprarle algunas tierras. Siempre ha sido sincero y justo.

-¿Y como hombre?- preguntó Riza con dulzura-. ¿Es amable? ¿Es generoso? ¿Es valiente?

-Sinceramente no lo conozco tanto. Pero he visto con mis propios ojos las ganas que tiene de encontrarte. Casi se le saltaron las lágrimas cuando me contó como te había perdido.

Riza frunció el ceño.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué ha esperado tanto para buscarme?

-La mayoría de la gente pensaba que estabas muerta. Tu abuelo ofreció una recompensa muy alta, pero trascurrieron años sin que nadie la hubiera reclamado. Entonces yo escuche el rumor de que había una mujer blanca viviendo con un grupo de ishbalanos rebeldes. Como ya conocía tu existencia me puso en contacto con tu abuelo y me ofrecí a ir en tu busca para aprovechar la misión que se me había pedido de conducir a los rebeldes a un campamento.

-Entonces, es por la recompensa.

-Si.

Los ojos ámbar de Riza se habían ensombrecido. Trascurrió una eternidad hasta que volvió a hablar.

- Pero el coronel Marco me dijo que eras importante, que tenias dinero y todo eso ¿Por que necesitabas la recompensa?

- Es verdad que tengo un buen puesto, pero necesitaba el dinero para un asunto personal.

-Ya.

Riza se quedo callada. De buena gana se hubiera colocado de nuevo detrás de el, pero Roy también tenia preguntas

------------------------------------------------------0-----------------------------------

Ya chicas, me alegra que les haya gustado y atardezco a todos los que leen así que, mil gracia y mañana prometo agradecerles como e s debido, ciao.


	17. Chapter 17

Capitulo 16:

- Ahora me toca a mi preguntar- dijo- Ayer me desperté con un agujero enrome en la memoria y necesito llenarlo.

-¿Qué… que recuerdas?

Su tono vacilante quedo prendido del profundo aire de la mañana.

-Una tormenta de nieve. Y mi caballo cayendo por el flanco del cañón, el mismo que acabamos de subir. Después de eso no hay nada.

Ella suspiro profundamente.

-Entonces ya sabes bastante. Te encontré inconciente en al nieve, no muy lejos de tu caballo muerto, y te lleve al campamento en una plataforma tirada con cuerdas. Te recobraste y te quedaste con nosotros hasta que llegaron los bandidos.

-¿Cuánto tiempo fue eso?

-No mucho. Unos cuantos días.

Riza se detuvo un instante.

-No recordabas quien eras ni que hacías allí. Solo recordabas que te llamabas Roy, solo eso.

Roy. Por eso aquella niña sabía su nombre pero se había marchado asustada. Aparte de eso, ella no significaba nada para el.

-Pudiste haberte marchado cuando llegaron los bandidos- continuo ella-. Pero te quedaste a ayudarnos a luchar contra ellos. Acababan de dispararte cuando llego el coronel Marco con sus hombres.

-Y me encontraron con la cabeza ensangrentada apoyada en tu regazo.

Roy conocía el resto de la historia. Pero a pesar de lo que Riza le había contado, tenia la sensación de que seguía faltando algo. ¿Quien había sido durante aquellos días ahora vacíos? ¿Quien era el ahora?

-¿Cómo es que conoces las costumbres y la historia de mi pueblo?- le pregunto Riza cambiando de tema.

-¿Te refieres a tu abuelo?

-Sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero- respondió ella mirándolo con ojos furiosos-. Y la broma no ha tenido gracia. Solo me preguntaba como un hombre que ha crecido en la milicia conozca tanto de un pueblo como el nuestro.

Roy se agacho para fingir que colocaba una tira de cuero que sobresalía de la silla. Aquella maniobra le hizo ganar un par de segundos que sirvieron para que a ella se le calmara la irritación.

- Nunca me gusto la idea de masacrar a un pueblo que no había hecho nada contra nosotros así que decidí intentar entenderlos antes de tomar una decisión sobre lo que haría. Te juro que trate de evitar tomar la mayor cantidad de vidas que me fuera posible, pero en una guerra es algo difícil. He viajado mucho así que me he ido encontrando con distintas culturas y aprendiendo un poco de ellas. Es como si supiera lo que debo hacer sin esforzarme mucho.

Roy no añadió que la mayor cantidad de las cosas que sabia las había aprendido gracias a las mujeres. Incluso entre los ishbalanos, que daban un gran valor a la castidad, había encontrado no pocas camas calientes y cuerpos deseosos. Aquello no le hacia sentirse orgulloso ni avergonzado. Sencillamente formaba parte de su pasado.

Riza le dedico una mirada escrutadora y el se dio cuanta de que había adivinado la verdad y que seguramente lo despreciaría por ello. Bien, pues peor para ella, pensó Roy. El era quien era y aquella mujer era lo que necesitaba para ganar un poco de dinero y regresar como un héroe, nada más. Daba igual lo que pensara de el.

-Cabalguemos.

Roy golpeo ligeramente el vientre del caballo para hacerlo trotar y se coloco delante de ella en el camino. No sabía como explicar la nesecidad que tenia de huir de aquellos ojos ámbar, ni de la sensación de que su mirada había tocado algo que guardaba en su interior, un recuerdo, un sueño que estaba mas allá de su alcance.

-------------------------------------------0-----------------------------------------

Cabalgaron en silencio durante gran parte del día, deteniéndose únicamente para descansar y dar de beber a los caballos. Riza siguió detrás, escogiendo las partes mas suaves del camino para no dañar las pesuñas de su caballo, que no tenia cascos.

En ocasiones se veía obligada a apartar los ojos de la línea recta y orgullosa que eran los hombros de Roy y de su cabeza erguida. Riza se recordó que aquel no era el hombre al que ella había amado. Era otra persona la que aquella noche la tormenta había dejado atrapado en el interior de su tienda. También ella había sido otra, y cuanto menos revolviera aquellos recuerdos, mejor.

El camino se abrió a una pradera y grupos de pinos y almos. Avanzaron mientras hubo luz, pero la oscuridad los alcanzó al fin del cañón estrecho, protegido por los flancos superiores. Un hilo de agua discurría por las rocas, alimentando un pasto de hierba que podría servir par alimentar a los caballos.

Mientras Roy desensillaba a su caballo, Riza reunió algo de leña y preparo una hoguera. Cuando el prendió el fuego con un simple chasquido de su dedos, Riza se quedo sorprendida al darse cuanta de que realmente era un alquimista. ¿Que pensaría su pueblo de ella si superan que lo había amado con locura? ¿Qué seria lo que le esperaría ahora en su nueva vida? ¿Cómo se las arreglaría en un mundo de trenes, coches, maquinas y puertas con cerrojos? ¿Un mundo de ruidos y calles sucias y llenas de gente? Los cambios a los que estaba a punto de enfrenarse le resultaban casi inimaginables.

Hacia una noche fría y clara. Las estrellas brillaban por encima del cañón como un rió plateado Riza y Roy se sentaron frente a frente en al hoguera mirando el fuego. Ella se había puesto con las piles encima cerca del fuego, pero a una distancia discreta de la cama improvisada de Roy. En aquel momento eran dos desconocidos con planes distintos y razones diferentes para haber emprendido juntos aquel viaje.

-¿Como se comprar la tierra?- le preguntó Riza cuando hubieron comido un poco de carne para cenar-. ¿Cuánto dinero hace falta y donde se consigue el papel que dice que nadie más puede arrebatártela?

Las facciones de Roy parecían cansadas, y ella se dio cuanta de que lo había presionado demasiado. Daba la imprecan de que solo quisiera llenarse el estomago y echarse adormir. Pero al escuchar aquella pregunta dejo de comer y se la quedo mirando a través de las llamas.

-¿En que demonios estas penando?- gruño con tono de vos exhausto-. ¿Es esa la razón por la que no me has golpeado por detrás con una piedra y has salido huyendo, Elizabeth Hawkeye? ¿Se te ha pasado por al cabeza la absurda idea de comprar un hogar para tu pequeño grupo de ishbalanos?

Ella lo miro, sorprendida de que hubiera adivinado con tanta facilidad sus pensamientos. ¿Tan transparente era?

-¿Que otra razón tendría para irme contigo?- le pregunto sin preámbulos-. ¿Para vivir en una ruidosa ciudad en la casa de un anciano poderoso que quiere verme? ¿Para llevar ropa bonita y cuidar mis modales? Mi abuelo compra y vende tierras y tiene dinero. Eso fue lo que tú me dijiste.

-No es así de fácil, Elizabeth- aseguro el gruñendo-. Horace Hawkeye no va a regalarles tierra aun puñado de gente sin dinero. Y aunque lo hiciera, no conseguirás evitar .que los militares enviaran a tu gente la reserva,

-Podría… Si los llevo hacia el norte, mas allá de la línea de tu país, no la pueden traspasar.

-¿Al norte?

Roy maldijo entre dientes.

-No sabes nada del norte, ni si permitirán que tu gente se quede. Podrían congelarse, o morir de hambre, o atacados por los bandidos. Tal ve el campamento no es un paraíso, pero al menos allí estarán a salvo.

-¿A salvo? ¿Cómo si fueran animales? ¿Igual que están a salvo los caballos en un establo?

Riza estaba temblando.

-Ser libre es mas importante que estar a salvo, Roy Mustang, y si no entiendes eso entonces me das lastima.

Su vos, profunda y apasionada, le impacto. Contempló su belleza a través del fuego. El siempre había valorado la libertad, pero según la entendía: la libertad de ir donde le placiera y hacer lo que quisiera sin explicaciones hacia los demás y sin responsabilidades. Pero Riza hablaba de la libertad en un sentido mas amplio.

Roy pensó en su amigo Maes, que se había pasado toda su vida adulta llevando responsabilidades. Maes, que respondía a las necesidades de todos. Maes que se había casado con la mujer a la que amaba locamente y que ahora tenía una preciosa hija. Maes que tenía una riqueza que el, Roy Mustang, nunca había experimentado. A su manera, fuerte y protectora, Maes era el hombre mas libre de la tierra.

Pero aquel no era el momento de hacer balance de la vida que llevaba hasta el momento, pensó Roy. Sentía la cabeza pesada por el cansancio y le dolían todos los músculos de su castigado cuerpo.

-Voy adormir un poco- gruño- Si quieres filosofar, podemos hacerlo por la mañana.

Sin decir una palabra más, se di la vuelta y se metió en la cama improvisada. Estaba demasiado cansado y demasiado confundido para seguir hablado. Lo único que quería era dormir.

La escuchó apartarse del fuego y meterse en su cama. Luego la escucho respirar y examinar tenues suspiros femeninos mientras se preparaba para pasar la noche. Desde una colina lejana, el aullido de un lobo solitario inundo el aire invernal. Era un sonido triste que resonó en la mente de Roy mientras se sumía en la oscuridad.

No supo cuando empezó el sueño. Lo único que supo es que la tenia de nuevo entre sus brazos, que su cuerpo esbelto se arqueaba bajo suyo mientras la acariciaba. Roy la beso por todo el cuerpo, volvió a sus labios ansioso por tomarla nuevamente….

Todo el cuerpo de Roy se estremeció al despertarse. Durante un largo instante se quedo tendido boca arriba mirando las estrellas en el firmamento. El sueño le haba parecido tan real: El calor de su cuerpo, la textura sedosa de su piel, sentir el sabor de su piel al besarla una y otra ves…

Roy se coloco de lado para observar las brasas agonizantes el fuego. Era una noche sin luna, pero distinguió un bulto sentado en el otro extremo de la hoguera.

-¿Elizabeth?

-No podía dormir- susurró ella--. ¿Te he despertado? Lo siento.

Roy se apoyo en un codo Recordaba con perfecta claridad cada detalle del sueño. ¿Cómo podía ser tan real, se preguntó?

Y entonces lo supo.

-Hay algo que nesecito preguntarte- dijo con suavidad-. La respuesta tal ves te resulte dolorosa, pero quiero la verdad. Necesito la verdad. ¿Prometes que me la dirás?

Roy noto su vacilación, como si ya supiera lo que iba a preguntar. Riza asintió sumamente con la cabeza, casi como si le doliera.

-De acuerdo. Pregunta.

Roy comenzó hablarle rebuscando las palabras.

-Necesito saber cosas del tiempo que pase con tu gente, un tiempo que no recuerdo.

-Ya te eh dicho que…

-No. Hay algo que no me has dicho. Hay cosas que recuerdo y necesito saber por que.

Roy aspiro con fuerza el aire como si estuviera preparándose para lanzarse por un precipicio.

-Elizabeth, durante este tiempo… ¿Tú y yo éramos amantes?


	18. Chapter 18

**Capitulo 17:**

Riza se quedo mirando fijamente las brasas agonizantes mientras trataba de reunir todo su coraje. El recuerdo de aquella noche estaba grabado en todos los rincones de su cuerpo. Pero sabiendo que par Roy no seria lo mismo, había albergado la esperanza de que no recordara nada.

-¿Elizabeth?

El tono frió de su voz no dejaba lugar a dudas. Quería su respuesta y la quería en aquel momento. La joven alzó la vista y lo miro a los ojos a través de la oscuridad.

-Si- dijo tratando de contener todas las emociones que sentía-. Si, éramos amantes.

Riza escucho su respiración intranquila.

-¿Durante cuanto tiempo?

-Solo por una noche. Pero entonces éramos personas distintas. Ahora eso termino.

-Pero como…

-No- lo tajo ella-. Me has hecho una pregunta y te he respondido. Ahora vuelve a dormir y finjamos que nunca ha ocurrido, o que fue solo un sueño. Se ha terminado y no quiero hablar más de ello.

Roy exhaló un profundo suspiro.

- De acuerdo- dijo con vos débil-. Pero tengo una pregunta mas. Una pregunta que tengo todo el derecho de hacer.

Ella lo miro a través del fuego. Su silencio implicaba consentimiento.

-Normalmente tomo… precauciones- dijo-. Pero en este caso no recuerdo nada de lo que ocurrió. ¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que estés…?

Roy se detuvo para tratar de encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

-¿Quiere decir si hay alguna posibilidad de que me devuelvas a mi abuelo con un bebe en el vientre?- pregunto Riza soltando una carcajada amarga- No se preocupe, Coronel Mustang. La respuesta es no. Relájese y trate de dormir.

Al meno no tenia que mentirle, pensó Riza. Aquella misma tarde había dado comienzo su periodo.

Más tranquilo, Roy se arrebujo en las pieles. Riza volvió a tumbarse dándole la espalda al fuego y a Roy Mustang. No quería hablar de la que había sido la noche mas maravillosa de su vida. Hablar de ella seria como dejar al descubierto el recuerdo y estropearlo para siempre.

Riza cerro los ojos conciente de que los días venideros serian un tormento. Al mirar a Roy sabia que el era conciente de lo que había ocurrido entre ellos, algo que el ya no recordaba ni le importaba.

"Pase lo que pase mañana y los días venideros, nunca te olvides de lo que te estoy diciendo. Te amo, Riza"

Las palabras de Roy regresaron a su mente y se enroscaron en su corazón. Seria mejor no seguir recordándolas, se dijo Riza.

El hombre que las había pronunciado había muerto cuando la bala de un bandido le rozó la cabeza. Roy, el amor de su vida, se había ido para siempre.

---------------------------------------------0------------------------------------------------

Durante los siguientes cinco días cabalgaron con energía, deteniéndose solo para descansar y beber agua. Solo dormían cuando estaban demasiado cansados para seguir. Entonces daban de comer a los caballos, tomaban ellos algún bocado y caían rendidos en sus camas. Hablaban lo meno posible. Parecía como si los dos estuvieran deseando dar por terminado aquel viaje sin remordimientos ni problemas.

Pero Roy no podía olvidar los sueños que lo habían atormentado durante las noches. Se levantaba en medio de la noche físicamente excitado y ardiendo de deseo, resistiendo la tentación de acercarse donde ella dormía, deslizarse entre las suaves mantas con las que se tapaba y hacer su sueño realidad.

¿Lo recibirá de buen grado? ¿Sacaría el cuchillo y lucharía contra el como una gata salvaje o simplemente se volvería de hielo para que le resultar imposible llegar hasta ella? Roy nunca lo sabría por que no se el ocurría intentarlo. Ella era la nieta de Horase Hawkeye y lo que hubiera pasado entre ellos formaba parte del pasado. Cuando llegaran a Central se la entregaría al anciano, reclamaría su recompensa y se marcharía.

En ocasiones, mientras avanzaban con los caballos, Roy pensaba en aquella locura de comprar tierra para los ishbalanos, una mujer mas diestra hubiera intentado engatusarlo para que le entregara el dinero de la recompensa. Pero Riza era tan directa y tan sencilla como una niña. Tenia que admitir que aquello le gustaba .Le gustaba Riza por muchas razones, motivo mas que de sobra para terminar cuanto antes con aquel viaje. Por lo que había luchado muchas años de su vida estaba a punto de hacerse realidad, y ninguna mujer seria capas de retenerlo.

--------------------------------------------0-------------------------------------------------

La tarde del quinto día viajaron por le flanco este de la montaña y remontaron al ultima cresta desde la que divisaban la casa de amigo de Roy.

Al observar aquella casa tan grande, Riza sintió que el corazón se le subía a la a boca. No había puesto los pies en es una casa de una familia blanca desde que era una niña pequeña. De pronto la idea de verse encerrada entre cuatro paredes le produjo pánico. Ya no sabía como comportarse en una casa con esa gente. Temía no sentarse correctamente, como utilizar los cubiertos y como dormir en una cama levantada del suelo.

¿Y que pasaba con la gente? Roy le había dicho que aquella era como su familia ¿Que pensarían de ella? ¿Se reirían de ella sus espaldas?

El cielo había comenzado a oscurecerse y estaba nevando. Grandes copos de nieve se asentaron en el cabello de Riza y sobre su ropa sin derretirse. Sabía que tenía que bajar de la montura. Pero en aquel momento hacia falta mas coraje para avanzar del que ella, poseía.

Roy le toco el brazo, algo que no había hecho en los últimos cinco días.

-No te preocupes. No pasara nada- dijo como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento- Vamos. Va a empezar a nevar en serio.

- No hace falta que me quede en al casa- aseguró ella-. Estaré perfectamente en la cuadra con los caballos.

Roy se limito a reírse y se puso delante de ella para seguir el camino que comenzaba a cubrirse de nieve. A través de la creciente oscuridad vislumbró el brillo tenue de una linterna que habían colgado fuera de la casa. Roy le había dicho que su presencia no seria una sorpresa. Sus amigos sabían por el coronel Marco que el estaría de regreso luego y que estaba con Elizabeth Hawkeye y como les había enseñado el retrato de e su madre, la reconocerían al verla.

¿El estatus y la riqueza de su abuelo harían que la aceptaran de mejor grado? Riza tenia los nudillos blancos de tanto apretar las riendas. Trato de decirse a si misma que daba igual si les caía bien a aquella gente o no. Pero lo cierto era que no le daba igual. Le importaba muchísimo.

La puerta de la casa se abrió en cuanto estuvieron a apunto de llegar. Dos figuras hicieron su aparición bajo la tenue luz que alumbraba la entrada de la casa. Una era la de un hombre alto y fuete como Roy. La otra, la de una mujer, era menuda y delicada. Sus faldas volaban al viento cuando bajo las escaleras y se acerco a ellos a buen paso, indiferente a la nieve. El hombre la siguió.

Roy soltó una exclamación de júbilo. Aquel sonido tan alegre en boca de un hombre que se había mostrado tan reticente durante todo el camino pillo de Riza de sorpresa. Le dedico una mirada asombrada, lo único que tuvo tiempo de hacer antes de que la pareja los alcanzara.

Bajándose de la silla, Roy se abrasó a ambos soltando una sonora carcajada. Riza aprovechó el momento para descender de su caballo. Estaba al lado del animal cuando la mujer se zafo del abraso de Roy y se acercó a ella.

-¡Pobrecita! Debes estar helada.

La mujer se quito el chal de lana que tenia sobre los hombros y se lo coloco a ella. Era aproximadamente de su misma estatura y tenia la belleza y la energía de un gorrión.

-Por supuesto, tus debes de ser Elizabeth- le dijo-. Te pareces al retrato de tu madre. Yo soy Gracia. Pasa, así entraras en calor. Deja que los hombres se ocupen de so caballos. ¡Para eso están!

La mujer se rió y sus ojos brillaron. La nieve había sembrado su cabello de capullos blancos.

-Nos alegramos mucho de que no los haya pillado la tormenta. Ahora que están aquí, espero que la nieve dure bastante. Así Roy y tu tendrán que quedarse con nosotros.

Mientras charlaba, Gracias condujo a la joven hacia el interior de la casa. Construida en piedra y troncos de madera, se alzaba ante ellas como una montaña. Riza sintió que el corazón le golpeaba contra el pecho cuando subió las escaleras de la entrada. Pero la amabilidad de Gracias Hughes ayudo a facilitarle las cosas.

Por dentro la casa era luminosa y calida. Una gran escalera de madera llevaba desde la entrada a un piso superior.

Gracia pasó delante de ella, Las faldas se le agitaban con la energía de sus pasos.

-Debes estar muerta de hambre- dijo-.Cenáremos luego de que te enseñe el dormitorio.

Riza murmuro algunas palabras de agradecimiento mientras trataba de recordar las más elementales normas de comportamiento. Gracia salio del comedor hacia una estancia que Riza supuso seria la cocina por los deliciosos aromas que salían a través de la puerta.

Mientras esperaba en la sala, la joven fue conciente de que no estaba sola. Un súbito escalofrió en la nuca lo dio a entender que alguien la observaba.

Se llevo la mano al cuchillo instintivamente, y agarro el mango mientras escrutaba la habitación con la mirada. Durante unos instantes no vio a nadie. Luego escucho una risita.

Sorprendida, Riza trago saliva y dio un paso atrás, En aquel momento dos niños muy pequeños salieron corriendo riéndose a carcajadas. No tendrían mas de dos años. Ambos poseían igual piel morena e idéntico cabello negro. Iban vestidos con ropa de dormir y eran como dos gotas de agua.

Pero el hecho de que fueran gemelos no fue lo que mas le sorprendió. A excepción de la ropa y los ojos negros podrían haber sido perfectamente dos niños ishbalanos, oscuros, rápidos y constantemente en movimiento. Uno de ellos comenzó a avanzar hacia Riza pero se tropezó y callo sobre la alfombra. El otro se precipitó sobre el y en cuestión de segundos rodaron por la alfombra como dos cachorros juguetones.

-¡Jacob! ¡Josué! ¿Y sus modales?

Gracias, riéndose, se agacho sobre la alfombra y agarro a ambos niños.

-Tenemos una invitada. Saluden a al señorita Elizabeth.

En aquel instante los gemelos se volvieron tímidos como violetas. Unos de ellos enterró la cara contra el cuello de Gracia. El otro se llevo las manos a la cara y observo a Riza por el espacio que le dejaban los dedos.

-¿Son tuyos?- le pregunto Riza sorprendida-. Es que parecen…

La joven se quedo sin palabras al darse cuanta de que lo que estaba a punto de decir tal ves pudiera considerarse como un insulto.

-¿Roy no te lo ha contado?- respondió Gracia con naturalidad- Maes les dio un hogar aquí a un pareja, un joven ishbalano y a una chica que se enamoro de el. Los niños se parecen mucho a su padre.

-Son preciosos.

-A nosotros también nos lo parecen.

Gracia se giro hacia una figura oscura que espera en el umbral de la puerta. Era un hombre joven de piel morena y ojos rojos. Iba vestido con una túnica gris de cuello alto y cuando entro en al habitación, Riza sintió algo muy extraño.

-El es Thomas, el padre de estas criaturas- Gracia le puso a los gemelos que se fueron con el hombre encantados, riéndose y batiendo las palmas. Cuando el hombre hubo salido de la sala, Gracia se giro hacia Riza y la tomo del brazo.

-Voy a instarte en la habitaciones la que yo estuve la primera ves que vine- dijo- Es pequeña pero desde la ventana se divisan unas vistas fantásticas. Te darás un baño caliente antes de cenar y te quitaras esas ropas húmedas

Los ojos de Gracias sopesaron al talla de Riza mientras la guiaba escaleras arriba.

-La hermana d Maes debe ser de tu talla. Dejo un baúl lleno de ropa. Esta un poco pasada de moda, pero seguro encontraremos algo que te valga.

-¡Pasada de moda!

Riza se la quedo mirado fijamente, sorprendida por lo absurdo que era lo que acabada de de escuchar. Sin poder evitarlo dejo escapar una carcajada de agotamiento.

-¿Tengo aspecto de se alguien que sabe lo que esta pasado de moda? ¿Tengo aspecto de que me importe?

Un instante después Gracia se estaba riendo con ella.

- Oh, Dios mió, no se en que estaba pensando- dijo entre risas-. Vamos, deja que te enseñe tu habitación antes de que haga otra tontería mas.

Habían subido la mitad d la escalera todavía riéndose cuando una ráfaga d aire frió les llego desde abajo. Riza muro y vio a Roy y A Maes entrando por la puerta, habando animadamente mientras se quitaban la nieve de los pies. ¿Que el habría contado Roy a su amigo?,se pregunto Riza. ¿Sabría Maes algo de su pasado? ¿Y de lo que había ocurrido entre Roy y ella?

Riza no tenia ninguna posibilidad de obtener respuestas. Gracia y ella estaban llegando ya al piso de arriba cuando una niña de cabellos castaños salio corriendo de la planta baja y se arrojo a los brazos abiertos de Roy.

-¡Elissia!

Roy la columpio unos instantes para hacerla reír antes de abrasarla con fuerza.

- ¿Me has traído un regalo, tío Roy?

La niña alzó la vista para mirarlo con unos ojos impresionantes. La hija de Gracia y Maes no podía tener mas de cuatro años, pero estaba claro de que era una embaucadora profesional y que estaba acostumbrada a salirse con la suya.

Riza observo anonadada como Roy rebuscaba en el bolsillo de su abrigo hasta dar con un objeto pequeño y oscuro de brillaba en su mano.

- Aquí tiene, señorita- anuncio con una reverencia-. Una auténtica punta de flecha fabricada hace mil años.

La pequeña agarro el regalo y lo observo encantada. Riza se dio la vuelta y siguió a Gracia al piso superior sintiendo que el corazón se le encogía. Acababa de ver una parte de Roy que no le habas mostrado a ella en ninguna momento desde que se conocían.

Excepto cuando era solo Roy.

------------------------------------------0-----------------------------------

Ya chicas, fin del chap y espero les haya gustado, ando con prisa así que agradeceré rápido y mañana espero poder hacerlo con mas clama, así que:

Xris, Hanae, Tenshi of Valhalla, Taiji-ya Hawkeye, un millón de gracias.


	19. Chapter 19

**Capitulo 18:**

La cena nunca había olido mejor. A Roy se le hizo agua la boca mientras esperaba en la mesa a que la sirvieran. Había sido un largo camino desde las montañas y había pasado hambre. En mas de un sentido. Tal ves ahora que había llegado a casa aquellos sueños locos en los que le hacia el amor a Riza terminaran.

Maes se sentó a su derecha, presidiendo la mesa. Roy nunca había visto a su amigo tan contento. Quizás tener una esposa y una familia era exactamente lo que le hacia falta.

Cuando estaba en casa de los Hughes, rodeado de tanto amor y tantas risas, Roy deseaba ansiosamente tener lo mismo. Todavía no estaba preparado para pagar con su libertad, pero tal ves algún día, si conseguía encontrar la chispa de magia que había entra Maes y Gracia cada ves que se miraban…

Los pensamientos de Roy se perdieron cuando vio entrar a Gracia y a Riza en el comedor. Se le quedo la boca seca. Riza había cambiado su gastada túnica por un vestido de seda rosa que le hacia juego con las mejillas sonrosadas. Gracia le había cepillado el cabello hasta dejárselo como una cascada de seda brillante que le caía hasta la altura de la estrecha cintura, Roy se quedo sin respiración.

Un codazo de Elissia que estaba sentada a su izquierda, lo devolvió a la realidad.

-¡Que guapa esta!- exclamo con su vocecilla infantil-. ¿Vas a casarte y a tener bebes con ella, tío Roy?

Roy no recordaba haberse sonrojado nunca en su vida, pero fue conciente de que en aquel momento se le tiñeron las mejillas de rojo. Riza también se había sonrojado.

Había hecho el amor con aquella mujer. Había estrechado su cuerpo desnudo entre sus brazos, se había entregado a ella, la había hecho suya. ¿Por que no podía recordarlo más que en aquellos sueños que lo despertaban desesperando en las noches? Al mirarla en aquel momento sintió dolor por no recordar cada detalle: Su suavidad, su dulzura…

Maes se había levantado para ayudar a Riza a sentarse. Recordando justo a tiempo sus modales, Roy hizo lo propio con la esposa de su amigo. Riza se sentó al otro lado de la mesa con gesto nervioso, colocándose al borde de la silla mientras observaba su reflejo en el plato reluciente que tenia delante, mientras Gracia destapaba la cena.

Se detuvieron el tiempo suficiente para que Gracia murmurara una breve oración de gracias por la comida. Luego Maes, jugando el papel de perfecto anfitrión, lleno el palto de Riza con una ración generosa, de carne, verduras y galletas.

-Gracias- susurró la joven sintiéndose abrumada-. Hace años que no pruebo una comida así.

Se quedo mirando fijamente el plato pero no hizo amago de comer. Maes tardo unos instantes en darse cuanta de que estaba esperando a que alguien agarrara los cubiertos para poder seguir su ejemplo.

Maes la ayudo sirviéndose su propio plato y escogiendo después el tenedor. Sintió los ojos de Riza clavados en el, siguiendo cada uno de sus movimientos. Al ver como Maes lo hacia, ella corto al carne y unto las galletas imitando su ejemplo. Roy no pudo dejar de admirar sus recursos. Riza no era ninguna estupida, pensó. Se manejaría perfectamente en aquel mundo nuevo y terrible. Y ningún hombre seria capas de resistirse a su impresionante belleza.

-Esta comida esta deliciosa- dijo en un esfuerzo evidente de iniciar una conversación educada-. ¿La has hecho tú, Gracia?

Gracias se rió y sus ojos se iluminaron.

-Si, Maes piensa que lo hago muy bien, aunque no creo que sea algo del otro mundo. Pero la receta me la ha dado Mei, ella es la esposa de Thomas, ellos tienes su propia casa al otro lado de la nuestra, pero siempre vienes hacia acá, sobre todo los pequeños. Como puedes ver es un sitio muy animado. Cuando te lleve mañana a visitarlos, te contare mas cosas sobre ellos.

Roy le dedico a su amiga una mirada de agradecimiento. Gracia se estaba esforzando para que la joven se sintiera a gusto. Sin embargo, a pesar de las buenas intenciones de todo el mundo, seguía pareciendo como si Riza estuviera dispuesta a salir corriendo a la primera señal de peligro. Su vulnerabilidad lo conmovía. Le iba a llevar bastante tiempo acostumbrarse a su nueva vida, pero allí, al calor de aquella familia, era un buen lugar para empezar.

-No has contestado a mi pregunta, tío Roy- grito Elissia-. ¿Vas a casarte con ella?

La niña inclino su cabecita castaña hacia Riza.

- Creo que es muy guapa. Lo bastante guapa incluso para ti.

Maes sonrió de medio lado y Gracia reprimió una carcajada. Riza se puso del color de su vestido y clavo la vista en el plato. Faltaba que Roy contestara.

- Solo voy a llevar a la señorita Elizabeth con su abuelo a Central- dijo-. Después la dejare sola.

-Pero puedes casarte con ella- insistió Elissia-. Necesitas una buena esposa y unos cuantos hijos para asentarte. Eso es lo que dice papa.

-Ya es suficiente, jovencita- la tajo Gracia mirándola con dureza-. El tío Roy ya ha contestado a tu pregunta. Ahora termina de cenar.

Roy miro de reojo a Riza. Tenaz los ojos bajos y comía muy despacio, sostenido el tenedor entre su dedos estropeados por la inclemencias del tiempo. Roy deslizó la mirada hacia sus manso, unas manos capases de disparar una arma, de utilizar una cuchilla, levantar una tienda y acariciar a su amante. Manos fuertes, bellas y maravillosas, de uñas cortas y rotas, de piel enrojecida. Reflejaban la mujer que era mucho mejor que el hermoso vestido rosa que llevaba puesto o que el brillo de su cabello recién lavado.

Dios. Como iba a echarla de menos.

-----------------------------------------------0-----------------------------------------------------

Envuelta en una manta, Riza se quedo sola en la entrada de la casa observando como los copos de nieve caían del cielo a media noche. El viento era dulce y frió, pero los aromas que traía le resultaban completamente desconocidos a sus sentidos.

Había trascurrido demasiado tempo, pensó recordando con nostalgia el olor húmedo y fresco de los cañones. Nunca podría acostumbrase a vivir en una ciudad.

Los días venideros se le aparecían como nubes negras. En su cabeza se sucedían imágenes del tren, de la ciudad ruidosa y del abuelo que nunca había conocido. Bajo la tela de su vestido prestado, tenia al piel de gallina por el miedo. Incluso la deliciosa cena que había tomado aquella noche se le había quedado atrapada en al boca del estomago como un nudo.

No era demasiado tarde, pensó. Sus ropas, junto con las botas, el arma y la cuchilla, estaban todaza en el dormitorio de arriba. Su caballo descansaba en la cuadra. Podría marcharse en aquel momento, cuando todos dormían. Nadie la echaría de menos hasta que se hiciera de día, y para entonces ya estaría en lo más profundo de las montañas. Sabía como sobrevivir allí, incluso en invierno. Y nadie, ni siquiera Roy Mustang, podría encontrarla. Estaría a salvo y seria libre.

Pero su gente no seria libre, se recordó Riza a si misma. Para aquel entonces estarían ya en el campamento, sufriendo las humillaciones propias de los derrotados .Su gente la estaría esperando, aferrandose a la esperanza de que ella regresaría y los llevaría a una nueva tierra. Les había hecho una promesa, una promesa que no podía romper.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Elizabeth? Deberías estar ya en la cama.

Roy había aparecido moviéndose tan silenciosamente que ella no se había percatado de su presencia hasta aquel momento.

La joven trago saliva.

-Estoy bien. Es que no podía dormir, eso es todo- aseguro observando los copos de la nieve caer-. Lo siento, no pretendía ser desagradecida.. Tus amigos han sido muy buenos conmigo. Es que son demasiados cambios.

Roy se acercó a su lado y coloco las manos en la barandilla. Estaba completamente vestido pero tenía el pelo revuelto y parecía como si se hubiera abrochado al camisa a oscuras.

-¿Estabas preocupado por mi? -Le pregunto ella con la esperanza de que así fuera.

El asintió con la cabeza y clavo la vista en la nieve.

-Te escuché abrir la puerta del dormitorio y bajar por las escaleras. Y pensé que tal ves tratarías de escapar.

- Y no querías que tu recompensa huyera a las montañas, ¿verdad?

Riza sintió el tono amargo de sus propias palabras.

-¿Por eso te has dado tanta prisa en venir?

Roy murmuro algo entre dientes.

-Lo primero que pensé fue que podrías hacerte daño, o perderte, o quedarte congelada en la tormenta. Ni siquiera pensé en el maldito dinero hasta que tu lo has mencionado.

Riza saco una mano por la barandilla, agarro un copo de nieve y lo deshizo en la mano.

-He pensado en marcharme- confeso-. Aunque haya tormenta. Quería irme.

-¿Y por que no lo has hecho?

Roy se había girado y la estaba observando fijamente.

-Recordé la promesa que le había hecho a mi gente. Y el único modo que tengo de cumplirla.

El suspiro. Sin que nadie lo invitara, se coloco detrás de Riza y le rodeo la cintura con las manos, atrayéndola hacia si para que apoyara la cabeza en su hombro. Al sentirlo tan cerca, tan tierno, ella sintió que se le formaba un nudo en la garganta. La vos de la conciencia le decía que debía apartarlo. Ya no era el hombre que la había amado. Pero todavía tenía el poder de robarle el corazón… y de rompérselo. Seria una estupida si bajaba la guardia.

Pero aquella noche se sentía sola y tenía miedo. Necesitaba su calor, su fuerza. Riza se apoyo en el y suspiro, saboreando la oportunidad de sentir sus brazos estrechándola contra si.

- Esos ishbalanos tuyos son como niños- le murmuró Roy sobre el cabello-. Ha llegado el momento de que des un paso atrás y dejes que se responsabilicen de si mismos. Tú eres una joven muy hermosa, Elizabeth. Y como nieta de Horase Hawkeye, el mundo se abrirá para ti. Puedes estudiar, o viajar, o hacer una buena boda y tener familia. Lo que tu quieras. No tires tu vida por la borda por una absurda promesa.

Aquellas palabras, unas palabras que el antiguo Roy jamás habría pronunciado, la devolvieron a la realidad.

-He dado mi palabra- dijo poniéndose tensa-. Eso es algo que yo me tomo muy en serio, igual que mi gente.

-Tu gente somos nosotros- respondió Roy con tono impaciente-. Cuanto antes te metas esa idea en tu hermosa cabecita mejor para ti.

-Mi gente son lo ishbalanos… mi pueblo.

Riza se safo de sus brazos y se dio la vuelta para mirarlo.

-Escúchame, Elizabeth…

-¡No, escucha tu!- le espeto ella-. Me obligare a comportarme como una mujer blanca si eso es lo que tengo que hacer. Pero mi corazón es ishbalano. Mi alma lo es. Y mi gente será siempre lo primero. No lo olvides nunca.

Riza hizo amago de darse la vuelta para marcharse, pero el la agarró de la muñeca con fuerza y la atrajo de nuevo hacia su pecho.

Los ojos de Roy brillaban en los suyos con una intensidad tal que ella pudo sentir incluso en al oscuridad. ¿Iba a besarla o la arrojaría a la oscuridad maldiciéndola? El corazón de Riza golpeaba contra las paredes de su pecho al darse cuanta de que es lo que quería, lo que había deseado durante todos aquellos días y noches que había estado de camino. Se moría de ganas de que la estrechara entre sus brazos, de sentir las caricias de aquellos dulces labios.

"Pase lo que pase mañana y los días venideros, no te olvides nunca de lo que te estoy diciendo. Te amo, Riza"

Las palabras de Roy resonaron en su memoria cuando dejo a un lado la cautela y levanto el rostro hacia el suyo. Con los ojos brillantes, Roy se inclino hacia ella con la respiración agitada pero de pronto se detuvo.

-Creí que habíamos acordado que esto no volvería a ocurrir- murmuro con vos ronca.

-Tienes… tienes toda la razón.

Riza se aparto. Le temblaban las piernas.

Intentare recordarlo en el futuro.

Enfrentada a sus propias emociones, la joven se dio la vuelta y entro a la casa a toda prisa.

------------------------------------------------0---------------------------------------------

Ya esta, fin del chap y espero que les haya gustado ya que pronto las cosas se irán complicando, y mucho.

Al fin puedo agradecer como Dios manda, así que pendón a todas las que dejaron su opinión y no pude dejarles un mensaje pero es que me faltaba tiempo.

**Evinkuruga**: Creo que el problema es de la pagina, esta muy rara, yo también he tenido bastantes problemas pero espero se solucionen pronto. Gracias por darte el tiempo de leer y ya veras que las cosas se complican, Roy se comportara mas amable, aunque ahora es bastante desagradable, gracias y hasta mañana.

**Taiji-ya Hawkeye**: Me alegra que te haya gustado y si, desde ahora los escenarios serán otros. Como ves entre Riza y Thomas no ocurrirá nada, pero si Roy tendrá que luchar mucho para estar con ella de nuevo, gracias por el poyo y nos leemos mañana.

**Hanae**: Gracias por darte el tiempo de leer mi historia, es verdad lo que dices, Roy esta demasiado confundido para asimilar todo lo que ocurre, pero ya abrirá los ojos. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana.

**Xris**: Si, la pregunta fue bastante desubicada, pero ya pronto se fradando cuanta de sus propios errores, aunque faltan muchos cambios amiga, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana.


	20. Chapter 20

**Capitulo 19:**

La tormenta no duro mucho. Las densas nubes atravesaron el cielo de la pradera como fríos fantasmas de búfalos vencidos. A su paso dejaron un suelo blanco y brillante en contraste con el cielo de azul cristalino. El aire era tan frió que los bigotes de los caballos estaban cubiertos d hielos.

Como la nieve no era muy profunda y el tiempo estaba calmado, Maes dijo que no había peligro de sacar el coche para ir a la siguiente cuidad. Desde allí Riza y Roy seguirían camino hasta la estación más próxima, donde tomarían el tren a Central.

Riza se sentó en la parte trasera del coche, arropada con un montón de mantas y colchas. Había protestado diciendo que estaba acostumbrada al frió, pero Gracia insistió en arropándola tanto que la joven apenas podía moverse.

Roy y Maes iban sentados a delante y se turnaban para conducir. Riza miraba por la ventana el paisaje congelado, escuchando a medias la conversación que mantenían sobre el trabajo de los últimos días en la milicia. Los informes que al parecer se le habían acumulado a Roy, las últimas decisiones que habrían tomado en su ausencia.

Agradecía la presencia silenciosa de Maes. Durante los últimos tres días la tensión entre Roy y ella había llegada a ser tan opresiva que tenia miedo de quedarse sola con el. En al casa de los Hughes había pasado la mayor parte del tiempo con Gracia, jugando con los niños, visitando la feliz y ruidosa casa de Thomas y Mei y preparando la ropa que necesitaría para el viaje.

A Riza no le importaban nada los vestidos, y la ropa que había en el baúl y se habría vuelto a poner de buena gana su túnica. Pero no quería herir los sentimientos de su nueva amiga. Gracia se había mostrado tan emocionada como una niña pequeña con una muñeca nueva y un guardarropa completo de ropa para ella. Lo único que Riza podía hacer era probarse todas y cada una de las prendas que la hermana de Maes había dejado cuando se marcho para casarse .Los hermosos vestidos se ajustaban al cuerpo de Riza como si se los hubieran hecho a medida .Pero al final solo había escogido dos de ellos y una capa de abrigo con capucha. Eran tres prendas poco llamativas, cómodas y practicas.

Bajo la capa llevaba en aquel momento uno de los vestidos, fabricado en tela azul liza con el cuello alto y mangas largas. Tenía unos adornos en negro en el cuello y en las mangas. La tela era tan ajustada que le resultaba difícil moverse. Riza echaba de menos la libertad de su túnica.

Alcanzaron el puente del rió. El camino apenas había cambiado desde aquel día que Riza lo cruzó en el coche con sus padres. Pero desde el final de los problemas con los ishbalanos habían aflorado mas tiendas, los almacenes y las tabernas. La ruta había perdido importancia por el uso masivo del tren pero todavía había viajeros que necesitaban comida, descanso, y en muchos casos, pasar un buen rato.

Riza no había estado en una ciudad como esa desde la infancia. Desde su asiento al final del coche observo fijamente y con disgusto mal disimulado los edificios que se reproducían a cado lado del camino como una infección. La mayoría de ellas había sido levantada con cualquier material que hubiera a mano. El edificio más grande era la taberna. Cuando pasaron a su lado con el coche, escucharon a través de las puertas pintadas de rojo el sonido de unas carcajadas y música.

El sonido de la melodía le despertó de pronto un recuerdo olvidado. La madre de Riza tocaba el piano. La música que sus dedos virtuosos arrancaban del viejo piano de pared había llenado su hogar de magia. Riza lloro cuando sus padres lo vendieron para pagarse el viaje.

-Compraremos otro piano- prometió su padre-. Y tu aprenderás a tocarlo.

Riza aparto de si aquel recuerdo mientras le coche enfilaba hacia. las puertas de la ciudad. Pasaron delante de uno de los edificios más altos. Una mujer con la cara completamente maquillada y el cabello suelto estaba asomada a una de las ventanas de arriba hablando con dos hombres que había en la calle. Se reía sin ganas. Los hombres entraron a la casa donde la mujer les había invitado.

Riza clavo la vista en sus manos enguantadas y trato de de no pensar en lo que pasaría después. Cuando volvió a alzarla vio que Roy se había dado la vuelta y la estaba mirando con los ojos entornados.

-¿Estas bien?- le pregunto en vos baja.

Ella asintió en silencio.

-No nos quedaremos aquí fuera- dijo Roy- Hay un cuartel cerca de aquí. Nos acomodaran en una ala de invitados-Nada de otro mundo pero al menos estará limpio. Hay dormitorios. Así podrás tener algo de intimidad.

-Gracias.

Riza ya conocía el resto del plan. Maes pasaría la noche con ellos en el cuartel. Al día siguiente Maes, solucionaría algunos problemas de trabajo, comparara algunas cosas que Gracia había encargado y regresaría con su familia, dejando que Roy y ella emprendieran solos el siguiente tramo del viaje. Ella volvió a agradecer mentalmente la presencia de Maes. No tendría que pasar una noche a sola con el hombre que el provocaba aquella punzada de dolor cada ves que lo miraba.

-¿Tienes hambre?- le pregunto el.

Riza negó con la cabeza. El vaivén del coche por el camino le había producto cierto malestar en ele estomago, y su estado de animo, tan bajo, tampoco ayudaba. Lo ultimo que el aprecia en aquellos momentos era comer… A menos que se tratara de un cuenco de estofado que hubiera preparado Nabora al lado de la crepitante hoguera al caer la noche.

A medida que avanzaba el crepúsculo, se fueron encendiendo las luces aquí y allí, Escondiendo la ciudad bajo una tenue sombra azul. Cobijada por la capucha de su capa, Riza dejo que su vista vagara. En uno de los portales había un hombre andrajoso bebiendo de una botella, derramando el contenido por su barba descuidada. Una joven bonita de ojos asustados y mejillas pintadas de rojo recorría de arriba a abajo la calle de la taberna con al parte de arriba de la ropa desabrochada.

En la casa de lo Hughes, Riza había experimentado lo mejor de la vida que le esperaba. Allí estaba viendo un lado muy distinto, y no seria el peor, de eso esta segura. Pero estaba conciente de que al lugar al que iba aquellas escenas serian comunes, y que el calor y la aceptación que había encontrado en los amigo de Roy era un excepción. Al ser una mujer que había convivido con los ishbalanos, la mirarían con desconfianza, recelo y lastima, Como nieta de un hombre rico, podría espera unos cuantos aliados, pero desde luego nunca amigos de verdad.

Lejos, al norte, tres estrellas brillantes relucían a través de las oscuras nubes de invierno. Su gente estaría viendo las mismas estrellas. Vivian bajo el mismo cielo y respiraban el mismo aire. Ella estaba en sus pensamientos como ellos lo estaban en los suyos, y ese laso la haría mantenerse fuerte. Todo lo que hiciera en los días venideros seria por ellos.

------------------------------------------0-------------------------------------------------

La estación de trenes estaba llena de pasajeros. La mayoría de ellos esperaba tomar el último tren del día que enlazaba con Central. Roy maldijo entre dientes mientras permanecía en la cola de los billetes. Tuvieron que continuar el viaje en una diligencia por que su coche perdió una rueda y no tenia repuesto, retrasando su llegada tres horas. El sol comenzaba a ocultarse, hacia frió y la paciencia de Roy estaba llegado al limite.

Miro hacia atrás y vio a Riza apoyada en la pared, vigilando las maletas. Se le había resbalado la capucha, dejando la descubierto su rubio cabello, que se había recogido en un moño bajo. Ni aquel vestido remilgado, ni aquel peinado podían ocultar su sorprendente belleza. Roy se había pensado mucho el dejarla sola aunque fuera por un corto espacio de tiempo. Pero no había motivo para que Riza se escapara, pensó. En una gran ciudad como esa estaría perdida sin el, y era lo suficientemente inteligente para saberlo.

Tenia que admitir que se había portado muy bien durante el agotador viaje en diligencia. De hecho, decir que se había portado bien era quedarse corto. Uno de los pasajeros era una mujer de aspecto agotado que llevaba en brazos aun niño de dos años que no dejaba de llorar. Riza había subido en su regazo al pequeño y lo había entretenido con canciones y juegos de mano. Cuando el niño comenzó a flaquear, consiguió dormirlo con una canción cantada tan bajito que no era más que un susurro en los oídos del pequeño. De entre todos los pasajeros, Roy fue el único que la escucho. Dejo que sus ojos descansaran en su hermoso y tierno rostro mientras la veía acunar al niño dormido en sus brazos. En ese momento supo que no podía retrasarse más en llevarla a Central. En caso contrario. Se ponía en grave peligro de perder el corazón.

Roy había cerrado los ojos, obligándose a si mismo a pensar en otra cosas.

La distracción había estado a punto de funcionar. O casi.

-¿Señor?

Los anteojos del encargado de los billetes miraron fijamente a Roy a trabes de las rejas de la ventanilla.

-¿Para donde, señor?

Roy aparto la mirada de la figura arrinconada de Riza.

-Dos boletos a Central con compartimientos con cama.

-Lo ciento señor, los compartimientos con cama están llenos. A menos que quiera esperar y viajar mañana, tendrá que viajar toda la noche sentado.

Roy gruño. Ya había considerado la conveniencia de quedarse a pasar la noche allí y subirse al tren al día siguiente por la mañana. Pero la posibilidad de pasar una noche en le hotel con Riza ofrecía demasiadas tentaciones. Un vagón de tren abarrotado y ruidoso seria mucho mas seguro. Y además llegaría antes a Central. Ahora no temía aquella posibilidad.

-¿Señor?

La vos del encargado de los billetes había adquirido un tono impaciente. Detrás de Roy, la gente comenzó presionar-

-Oiga, caballero, el tren saldrá en unos minutos. ¡No tenemos todo el día!- grito una vos

Y otras murmuraron para demostrar que estaban de acuerdo.

Exhalando un suspiro, Roy depositó el dinero a través de la rejilla de hierro y compro los billetes. Siempre podía cambiarlos por los de la mañana si Riza y el decidían quedarse pasar la noche. Y en aquel momento, la perspectiva de…

-¡Maldita gata!

El grito enfurecido de un hombre lo saco de sus pensamientos. Con el corazón golpeándole con fuerza, se acerco al lugar en el que había dejado a Riza con las maletas.

-¡Me ha cortado! ¡La muy zorra me ha cortado!

Un hombre mal humorado y bien vestido estaba andando hacia atrás con la mano apoyada en la mejilla izquierda. Frente a el, con el cuchillo levantado estaba Riza.

-¡Yo te enseñare, zorra!

El hombre se abalanzó sobre ella sin mostrar temor por el arma. Riza movió los pies, preparándose para salir disparada en cualquier dirección. Sin embargo, no estaba preparada para la rapidez de aquel hombre. El le agarro la muñeca a toda prisa. Ella gimió de dolor cuando el cuchillo se le cayó de la mano. Pero el susto le duro un instante. Enseguida comenzó a luchar, a darle patadas y puñetazos como una gata salvaje.

-¡Suéltala!

Poseído de una rabia feroz, Roy se abrió camino a través de la multitud. Cuando llego a ella, Riza le había desatado la corbata y le había dejado las huellas embarradas de sus botas en sus antes inmaculados pantalones grises.

-¡He dicho que la sueltes!

Roy agarró el desconocido por el cuello de a camisa y tiro fuerte de el. Cuando el hombre se dio la vuelta aprovecho de utilizar todas sus fuerzas y tirarlo al suelo. El hombre aterrizo y se dio la vuelta exhalando un grito de dolor. Durante un instante se quedo tumbado boca arriba, desconcertado. Riza recupero su cuchillo. Cuando lo tubo en la mano, Roy divisó el terror que reflejaban sus ojos.

-No pasa nada, Riza- le dijo con dulzura-. Ahora no puede hacerte daño.

-¡Hacerle daño!- espeto el hombre tratando de apoyarse en un codo-.¡ Que diablos, solo me ofrecí a invitarla a tomar algo! Cuando le rose el cabello se lanzó sobre mi como un animal salvaje. Pero lo pagara… Los dos lo pagaran. ¡No se puede atacar al hermano de alcalde en plena calle y salir impune!

Roy maldijo entre dientes mientras el hombre trataba de incorporarse. No le apetecía ni lo mas mínimo pasar las siguientes horas en la cárcel, pero para Riza seria mucho peor. El estridente silbido del tren destrozó el aire. Las chimeneas de la locomotora despendieron vapor cuando comenzó a moverse. El tren se iba.

-¡Vamos!

Roy agarro el brazo de Riza con una mano y con la otra se hizo con la maletas. Ella hecho a correr con el vestido que se le enredaba en las piernas mientras se acercaba al tren.

Los insultos del hombre resonaron en sus oídos mientras Roy alcanzaba la plataforma, se subía al escalón y tomaba a Riza en brazos para subirla la vagón. El tren estaba casi lleno de pasajeros, pero había dos sitios juntos al fondo. Balanceándose por el movimiento del tren consiguieron avanzar por el pasillo y se dejaron caer aliviados en el banco de madera vació.

Roy la había dejado pasar delante de el , así que Riza estaba sentada al lado de la ventana cuando el tren salio de la estación. Se quedo mirando fijamente la hombre furioso de la estación hasta que ya no lo tuvo a al vista. Luego se giro hacia Roy con los ojos muy abiertos y el labio inferior tembloroso.

-¿Estas bien?- le pregunto el que acababa de colocar las maletas debajo de su asiento.

-Si.

-¡Maldita sea, Riza!- exclamo Roy incapaz de contenerse-. ¡Ya no estas con los ishbalanos. Este es un país civilizado y no vamos por allí clavándole cuchillos a la gente, sobre todo si se trata de un hermano del alcalde! ¡Vuelve a hacerlo y terminaras probablemente en la cárcel!

-Estoy acostumbrada cuidar de mi misma- respondió ella desafiante-. Y no me gusto el modo en que me miro ni como me toco el cabello.

-Podrías haberme llamado, maldita sea- dijo Roy con cierto tono frustrado-. Así que ayúdame, Riza, si ese mal nacido te ha hecho algo…

De pronto se dieron cuenta de que ya no estaban hablando. Roy la estaba besando sin ninguna ternura, con fiereza, desesperadamente, con un deseo que le nacía de las profundidades del alma. Riza le había dicho que habían sido amantes. Tal ves el nunca llegaría a recordar aquella primera ves, pero ahora lo compendia, ahora que tomaba sus suaves labios una y otra ves, deseando con nostalgia algo que ya no era suyo.

Riza lo rodeo con sus brazos mientras le devolvía los besos, enferma de deseo, indiferente a los demás pasajeros que viajaban en el vagón. Se quedaron abrasados mientras el tren se perdía en la oscuridad.

----------------------------------------------0----------------------------------

Ya esta chicas, ultimo chap de la semana y espero que les hay gustado. Como siempre agradezco a las que leen y a las que me dejan su opinión así que:

**Xris**: Como ves, la tracción era mas fuerte ahora solo queda espera para ver como se darán las cosas, un beso amiga y nos leemos el lunes, ciao.

**Hanae:** No, es la pagina, toda la semana ha sido una locura, ni siquiera a mi, que lo publico me lo quería abrir, pero con paciencia al final se logra. Como ves todo ha cambiado muchísimo y ahora hay que ver que decidirán, ciao.

**Evinkuruga:** La pagina es una locura, pero espero se normalice pronto. Y por fin el beso, jejeje, espero que el chap te haya gustado y ya veras que la historia se volverá una locura a partir del lunes, gracias y nos leemos luego.


	21. Chapter 21

**Capitulo 20:**

Roy miro por la ventana mientras el tren se deslizaba por las insípidas tierras. En el exterior la noche era fría y silenciosa. Unos cuantos copos de nieve se pegaban la cristal pero salían volando al instante con el movimiento del tren.

Riza dormía como una niña con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro. La dulce y limpia fragancia que desprendían sus cabellos le entraba por la nariz, inundando sus sentidos, haciéndole desear que aquella noche pudiera durar eternamente. Pero eso no ocurriría. En cuestión de horas saldría de nuevo el sol. Y con la luz del día llegaría la fría realidad a la que tenia que enfrentarse.

Que amaba a Riza estaba fuera de toda duda. Ella lo había puesto de rodillas en sentido figurado, le había hecho desear ser mejor hombre de lo que era. Si supiera que con eso la haría feliz, iría directo a Horace Hawkeye a pedirle la mano de su nieta. Pero la felicidad de Riza no era así de sencilla y tampoco la suya propia.

Ella quería un hogar para su gente. El quería la libertad y seguir ascendiendo en la milicia. Si se unían el resultado serian dos personas frustradas, dos infelices despojados de sus sueños. No quería aquello para Riza. Ni tampoco para el.

Ella se estiro en sueños y se acomodo en su hombro. Roy la beso varias veces en la cabeza con el corazón henchido de ternura. ¿Cuánto costaría un pedazo de tierra salvaje fuera de su territorio? ¿Cuánto podría comprar con lo que le pagaría Horase Hawkeye? ¿Cambiaria sus sueños por los sueños de Riza?

Sin ella no habría recompensa, se recordó Roy. Le parecía justo que ella también tuviera derecho al dinero. Pero no se lo diría aun. Esperaría para darle una sorpresa cuando tuviera el dinero en la mano. Riza cumpliría al menos una parte de su sueño. Y, con el orgullo de haber llevado a cabo con éxito la misión que le habían encomendado, el cumpliría parte de los suyos.

Pero no se tendrían el uno al otro. Eso seria pedirle demasiado a la vida. Lo único que Roy podía hacer era abrasarla en la oscuridad del tren y llenarse los sentidos de su calor y saber que aquello debería bastarle para siempre.

--------------------------------------------------0--------------------------------

Cuando el tren paro en el pueblo mas cercano a Central, Roy le mando un telegrama a Horase Hawkeye para comunicarle la hora de su llegada. También consiguió pasaje para dos compartimentos separados con cama. Riza no pasaría otra noche en sus brazos.

En aquel momento ella se había refugiado en su silencio. Estaba sentada en el tren con la mejilla apretada contra el cristal mirando con tristeza las granjas, los pueblos y las ciudades por la que pasaban. La nostalgia que tenia por lo que ella llamaba su hogar era una barrera ente ellos, un muro de dolor que Roy podía sentir pero no era capas de traspasar.

La noche anterior Riza se había sentido sola y asustada. Por eso ella lo había buscado. Pero ahora bajo la luz grisácea de la mañana invernal, el era un traidor. Era la persona que había arrancado de sus montañas y de su adorada gente. Y cuando llegara el momento la dejaría con un desconocido, recogería su dinero y se marcharía.

Los ojos de Roy trazaron su perfil apoyado contra la ventanilla. Se dijo a si mismo que algún día Riza se lo agradecería. Aunque no consiguiera compara la tierra que quería, ¿Cómo no iba a estarle agradecida? Tendría comodidades y seguridad hasta el fin de sus días. Tendría vestidos hermosos, fiestas, pretendientes ricos, todo lo que una joven de su edad pondría desear.

Pero no, se recordó Roy, se trataba de Riza. Ella no quería ninguna de esas cosas y aunque le entregara el dinero de la recompensa, lo odiaría hasta el final de su días. Tal vez ya lo odiaba.

Y no habría nada que Roy pudiera hacer excepto intenta que no le importara.

----------------------------------------------------------0-----------------------------------------

A medida que el tren se iba acercando a Central, Riza se iba poniendo más y más nerviosa.

Se había pasado toda al noche despierta en aquel camastro que no paraba de moverse, mirado la oscuridad y escuchando los ruidos nasales de la mujer alta y pelirroja que dormía en la cama superior a la suya. Por la mañana no se había esforzado ni en mirarse al espejo, pero sabia que si lo hacia encontraría unos ojos rojos, mejillas pálidas y un cabello alborotado que apenas se había esforzado en peinar. Cuando la viera su abuelo pensaría que no había salido ganando en el trato. Pero aquella mañana estaba demasiado descorazonada para que le importase.

Sintió la vibración de las ruedas del tren bajo los pies mientras guardaba el camisón en la maleta. Roy la estaría esperando para desayunar en el vagón restaurante. El comería como si no tuviera ninguna preocupación en el mundo. Después de todo, ¿Por qué no habría de estar contento? Para cuando finalizara el día tendría la cartera llena de dinero y ella habría salido de su vida para siempre.

Riza sintió como se le encendían las mejillas al recordar aquella primera noche en el tren, cuando los besos de Roy habían encendido su deseo. En aquel momento estuvo asustada y necesitada, y los brazos de roy le habían proporcionado refugio durante unos instantes. Ahora, incluso aquello había desaparecido. Por primera vez desde que murieron sus padres estaba realmente sola.

Pero aquel no era el momento para compadecerse de si misma, se dijo Riza. Los ishbalanos seguían siendo su gente .Ella seguía siendo una guerrera. Pasara lo que pasara no debía olvidarlo.

Ahora estaba apunto de vérsela con un nuevo enemigo. No podía, no debía dejarse llevar por el miedo.

Suavemente en un susurro, Riza comenzó a cantar. Era una canción que le había enseñado Antenor, una canción sobre el valor de un guerrero. La cadencia de las palabras la fue atravesando, calmando su terror mientras cantaba. Sintió la fuerza y el amor de su gente, y durante un instante fue solo Riza, la valiente, la que se reía del miedo en su cara.

Riza prometió mantener aquella canción en su corazón. Cuando tuviera miedo podría cantarla mentalmente. Seria un guerrero en aquel lugar desconocido, y el espíritu de su abuelo, de su verdadero abuelo la contemplaría y se sentiría orgulloso de ella.

Agarrando la maleta, Riza salio del compartimiento. Con la espalda estirada y la cabeza bien alta, enfilo al pasillo en dirección al vagón restaurante.

-----------------------------------------------0-------------------------------

Roy consulto el reloj cuando el tren se detuvo en Central. Las tres y cuarto. El tren llegaba puntual. Si Horase Hawkeye había recibido el mensaje que le envió, el, o en su lugar su chofer, estarían esperando en el anden.

En el telegrama, Roy la había solicitado al anciano que tuviera preparado el dinero. Se lo daría a Riza cuando se despidieran. Aunque tal ves seria mejor entregarle el dinero a solas. Pero entonces ¿como podría comunicarse con ella? Estaba tan nervioso como la propia Riza. Una parte de el estaba deseando que todo acabara. La otra, una mas profunda, no podía soportar la idea de dejarla marchar.

Roy la miro, estaba sentada a su lado, mirando por la ventada la fealdad de las fábricas y los almacenes. Había cambiado el vestido azul de los últimos días por una chaqueta verde de corte militar y una falda recta. En la mayoría de las mujeres el atuendo resultaba demasiado serio, pero Riza estaba impresionante.

Roy sintió que le tren daba una sacudida cuando el maquinista hecho el freno. Las chimeneas echaron vapor cuando el gran caballo de hierro se detuvo en el andén.

Riza se había puesto rígida. A través de la ventanilla, buscaba con la mirada a aquel rostro que no había visto nunca pero que sentía que debía conocer. Horase Hawkeye era el único lazo de sangre que tenia en el mundo. Lo único que Roy podía desear era que el anciano le hiciera sentirse en su casa.

-Allí.

Roy le señalo a un hombre con bigote muy elegante ataviado con sombrero y abrigo marrón. Parecía que Hawkeye estaba solo, pero por lo que Roy sabia de el, sus guardaespaldas y ayudas de cámara no debían de andar muy lejos. No solía ir solo a ningún sitio.

Los pasajeros abarrotaron el pasillo para bajar del tren. Riza seguía mirando fijamente por la ventana cuando Roy le rozó el hombro.

-Es hora de irse- le dijo con dulzura.

Ella alzo la vista y abrió los labios como si fuera a decir algo. Pero estaba claro que los nervios se lo impedían. Roy sintió lastima por ella mientras agarraba las maletas y le ofrecía le brazo. Parecía tan vulnerable que sintió que se le partía le corazón. Se le paso por la cabeza la idea de que todavía no era demasiado tarde. Podía sujetarla y retenerla en el tren hasta que Hawkeye se diera por vencido y se marchara. Entonces podría comprar otros dos boletos, pero esta ves para compartimiento privado, y estar a solas con ella todo el camino hasta ciudad del Este.

Pero mientras aquellos pensamientos cruzaban por la mente de Roy, Riza y el ya estaban bajando del tren y el la ayudaba a descender los escalones que llevaban al andén. Horase Hawkeye agito una mano enguantada para saludarlo cuando los vio. Riza clavo los dedos en el brazo de Roy cuando el anciano avanzó hacia ellos, seguido a distancia por tres de sus ayudantes.

-¡Mi querida niña!

Hawkeye la tomo de la mano pero no hizo amago de abrasarla.

-¡No puedes imaginar cuánto he deseado que llegara este momento! ¡Eres la viva imagen de tu madre!

Riza se hecho un poco hacia atrás, como si fuera un caballo salvaje encerrado en una cuadra. Roy pudo sentir su tensión cuando la joven suspiro profundamente, miro al anciano a los ojos y le dijo con dulzura.

-Hola, abuelo.

Hawkeye sonrió abiertamente.

-Tenemos que recuperar muchos años, Elizabeth. Mi chofer esta esperando con el coche para llevarnos a casa. Podemos hablar por el camino.

Sujetando con fuerza la mano de la joven, Hawkeye la parto de Roy. Le paso la mano a su nieta por los hombros, como si estuviera tomado posesión de ella. Los ojos de Riza brillaron un instante con furia pero no hizo amago de resistirse cuando su abuelo la guió en dirección al carruaje.

Roy podía comprender que el anciano estuviera feliz de ver a su nieta. Pero no separaba que a el lo ignorara de aquel modo. Molesto, agarro a Hawkeye por la manga, obligándolo a mirara hacia tras.

-Disculpe, señor Hawkeye- le dijo-. Antes de que se lleve a Elizabeth a casa creo que tenemos que hablar de negocios.

Hawkeye alzó una de sus cejas grises, como si acabara de recordar algo desagradable..

-Por supuesto- respondió con un deje impaciente-. Hable con mi secretario, el señor Carrol, que esta allí. El se encargara de usted.

Mientras su abuelo la guiaba hasta el coche, Riza se dio vuelta y le dirigió una mirada de despedida desesperada. Roy lucho contra la urgencia de salir detrás de ellos, tomar a Riza en sus brazos y meterla de nuevo e el tren. En todo momento había sido conciente de que aquel momento llegaría, pero nunca pensó que se llevarían Riza de aquel modo, ni que el hecho de verla partir le rompería el corazón.

-Señor, Mustang.

Roy se giro al escuchar su nombre. El secretario de Hawkeye, estaba en el andén flanqueado por dos hombres que, a pesar de estar vestidos con traje, tenían el aspecto de perros guardianes.

Sintió un escalofrió recorriéndole la espina dorsal cuando se aproximo a los tres hombres. Nunca le había caído bien Carrol, un hombre bajito y cursi que se daba unos aires de importancia que ocupaban toda la estación.¿Y que estaban haciendo los dos matones a u lado?

Sin decirle ni hola. Carrol se saco del abrigo un sobre y se lo entrego.

-El señor Hawkeye me pidió que el entregara esto por las molestias- dijo dándose la vuelta antes incluso de terminar la frase.

-Un momento.

Al escuchar la orden de Roy, los tres hombres se detuvieron. El les sostuvo la mirada mientras abría la solapa del sobre y sacaba el dinero que contenía. Solo bajo la vista cuando lo hubo sacado.

Con los dedos sujetaba el dinero que Horase Hawkeye le había enviado, no era ni la sexta pare de lo que habían acordado.

La rabia de Roy fue en aumento poco a poco. A medida que transcurrían los segundos se fue convirtiendo en una olla a presión. Cuando por fin hablo, lo hizo con vos tranquilla y tono frió.

-Su jefe me prometió más que esto, Carroll. ¿Qué significa esto?

El hombrecillo se aclaro la garganta con gesto nervioso.

-Vera señor Mustang: ¿Tiene usted algo por escrito que demuestre sus palabras? ¿Algún testigo?

-Tengo la palabra de Horase Hawkeye. Maldita sea. Pensé que con eso bastaba.

Roy golpeo con el puño el sobre y el dinero que había dentro.

-Mi familia llevaba mas de veinte años haciendo negocios con el. ¡Nunca tuvimos razones para pensar que nos estafaría!

-Y ahora tampoco las tienes- aseguro el secretario con tono zalamero-. El señor Hawkeye insistió en pagarle los gastos de su viaje desde Ciudad el Este. En cuanto a algo mas que el halla podido prometer…

El hombrecillo lo miro con ojos entrecerrados a través de las gafas.

-Por desgracia es completamente imposible darle lo que pide, señor Mustang. El señor Hawkeye esta momentáneamente sin fondos.

Roy parpadeo con visible incredulidad.

-¿Quiere decir que Hawkeye esta en la ruina?

-Por favor, señor Mustang, esa es una palabra muy dura- dijo Carrol fingiendo sentirse muy escandalizado-. El señor Hawkeye no es ningún pobre, y yo todavía trabajo para el. Pero la especulación de tierras, como usted sabe, e un negocia arriesgado. Algunas de nuestras ultimas inversiones han ¡resultado, por decirlo de alguna manera, decepcionantes. En cualquier caso, por mucho que el señor Hawkeye agradezca que le haya traído a su nieta de regreso, nuestras circunstancias actuales no os permiten…

Las palabras del secretaria terminaron en un balbuceo cuando Roy lo agarro de las solapas y lo levanto del suelo.

-Circunstancias o no- le espeto-, puede decirle a su jefe que…

Los dos matones se movieron. Cuando Roy se dio cuanta de su error ya era demasiado tarde. Uno de ellos le agarro los brazos y se los coloca a la espalda de forma dolorosa. El otro le lanzó puñetazos con fuerza.

Roy se despertó dos horas mas tarde magullado, lleno de sangre y tirado en un asiento de segunda clase en el tren rumbo a Ciudad del Este.

---------------------------------------0---------------------------

Ya chicas, primer chap de la semana y espero les haya gustado, como siempre agradezco a todas las que leen y especialmente a las que me dejan su valiosa opinión así que:

**Evinkuruga**: Y ya vamos llegando a los últimos chaps, así que como ves todo parece ir mal de nuevo, pero solo resta esperar y a ver que pasa mañana, gracias por el poyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.

**Hanae**: Si, Riza es muy cambiante y ahora se notara mas, y las cosas se complicaran muchísimo, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.


	22. Chapter 22

**Capitulo 21:**

-¿Y dice que vivía con los ishbalanos?

El ama de llaves alta de rostro arrugado rodeo a Riza con la boca fruncida por el gesto de desagrado.

-Bueno, lo cierto es que yo me lo creo. Desde luego que luce muy mal. Y esa ropa espantosa va a ir directamente al fuego. ¡Ninguna dama que se aprecie ha llevado ese estilo desde hace diez años! Esta joven va a ser todo un reto, señor Hawkeye- concluyo mirando a su jefe.

-Haga lo que sea necesario- respondió el anciano encogiéndose de hombros- Hay mucho que hacer y no nos sobra el tiempo.

El ama de llaves suspiró.

-Bueno, lo primero es prepararle un buen baño. Mientras tanto pediré que traigan algo de ropa nueva. Tendrá que servir hasta que consigamos algo mejor…

-Entiendo perfectamente lo que quiere decir, y puedo hablar por mi misma- la interrumpió Riza-. No tiene que hablar de mi como si yo fuera un perro abandonado al que acaban de traer a casa.

Su abuelo exhalo un suspiro.

-Ya lo sabemos, Elizabeth, querida. Es que hay muchas cosas que hacer, y todas por tu bien.

Riza alzo la vista hasta el alto techo de la sala, que estaba pintado de azul cielo y decorado con flores y Ángeles de escayola. Para llegar a aquella habitación había tenido que atravesar tantas salas y tantos pasillos que tenia miedo de no ser capas de encontrar el camino de vuelta. La casa era como una gigantesca cueva con ventanas, y los muebles tan finos y delicados que Riza tema tocarlos por miedo a que se derrumbaran.

-Por favor, ¿No podríamos dejar todo esto para mañana? Suplico suavizando el tono-. He recorrido un largo camino y estoy muy cansada. Y hemos tenido muy poco tiempo par hablar- dijo mirando a su abuelo.

Horase Hawkeye se giro para seleccionar un cigarrillo de una caja decorada situada sobre una mesa de mármol. Riza había tenido la esperanza de que su abuelo fuera paciente y sabio como Antenor. Pero se equivocaba.

-Hablaremos en la cena- le respondió-. Mientras tanto se una buena chica y has lo que la señora Hoffman te diga.

Riza se mordió el labio inferior para no decir nada. Si se hubiera precipitado al hablar les habría dicho a su abuelo y a aquella mujer mandona que ella, Riza, había sido una líder para su gente y que no toleraría que la trataran como a un pobre animal.

Pero aquello no serviría para nada. Ella estaba allí por una única razón: Ayudar a los suyos. No podía permitirse el lujo de crearse enemigos, y menos en aquella casa.

La señora Hoffman se dirigió a toda aprisa a la puerta de la sala, como si debajo de las faldas tuviera ruedas en lugar de pies. Al llegar se dio la vuelta y le hizo a Riza un gesto para que la siguiera.

-Vamos, niña. Tu abuelo me ha encargado que te transforme en una dama en una noche. Será como sacar un bolso de seda de la oreja de un cerdo, pero cumpliré con mi obligación. Confió en que seas lo suficientemente lista como para colaborar. Eso hará las cosas menos desagradables para ambas.

Riza siguió obedientemente a la mujer por el pasillo y por las escaleras que subían al segundo piso. Había sospechado que l encuentro con su abuelo iba a ser difícil. Pero ni n los peores momento imagino que la tratara con la frialdad y el despreso que había encontrado en aquella casa.

Pensó en Roy, pero ahora su recuerdo estaba revestido de cierta amargura. Había esperado que se quedara unos días en Central para ayudarla a instalarse. Pero Roy no se había molestado siquiera en decirle adiós y desearle buena suerte. Se había hecho con el dinero y se había desaparecido de su vida, como si lo único que el importase fuera la recompensa. Estaba sola en aquella ruidosa ciudad. Sola en la cueva grande y vacía que era aquella casa.

Lo único que le quedaba era su gente. A partir de aquella noche en adelante, todo lo que hiciera seria por ellos.

--------------------------------------------0-----------------------------------

Bañada, acicalada y vestida con un elegante vestido de noche azul, Riza estaba sentada en uno de los extremos de la mesa del comedor picando de su plato trozos pequeños de carne y algunos guisantes hervidos. La mujer de aspecto cansado que había servido la cena había desaparecido sin decir un apalabra.

Riza pensaba que devoraría la comida, pero era difícil probar bocado con su abuelo sentado frente a ella observado cada bocado que daba. Al menos había tenido oportunidad de practicar en el tren y en la casa de los Hughes.

-Doy por hecho de que eso salvajes te arruinaron.

Aquella frase llego sin previo aviso, golpeándola como una bofetada en la cara. Riza se quedo mirando fijamente su abuelo. Estaba demasiado impactada como para responder.

-Es algo que necesito saber- dijo el-. Si no eres virgen tendremos que tener alguna explicación.

-Yo no me considero… arruinada- respondió Riza hacinad un esfuerzo para que las palabras salieran de su boca. Podía mentirle y decirle que jamás había estado con un hombre, pero temía lo que pudiera hacer su abuelo si se enteraba de la verdad. Si le contaba lo ocurrido con Roy, todo seria aun peor.-. Estuve comprometida por largo tiempo. El era un buen hombre, pero murió pocos días antes de nuestra boda.

No había necesidad de contarle nada más. Jamás le mencionaría a Roy. Nunca le hablaría a nadie de la noche que había pasado en brazos del hombre que ahora era el Coronel Roy Mustang.

-Entonces diremos que eres viuda.

La explicación de Riza pareció satisfacerlo.

-Esta bien. Pero no ceo que eso sea un asunto de nadie. ¿Por qué debería importar?

-Por que quiero que entres en la sociedad respetable, Elizabeth- respondió el anciano suavizando el tono de vos-. Espero que no sea demasiado tarde para que hagas un buen matrimonio y me des unos cuantos bisnietos.

Riza cruzó la mirada con la del anciano. En las profundidades de sus ojos grises vio por primera vez el miedo que movía a Horase Hawkeye. El miedo a morir sin dejar una parte de si detrás.

Era el miedo y no el amor lo que la había llevado hasta Central. Solo a través de su hijos todavía no nacidos se perpetuaría al sangre de los Hawkeye. Solo ella podía garantizarle la inmortalidad que anhelaba.

Riza sintió un escalofría cuando se le revelo aquella verdad. No era una prisionera indefensa en aquella casa. El destino le había dado el poder y los medios para conseguir lo que quería. Podía utilizar aquel poder para ayudar a los suyos.

Poniéndose muy recta en la silla, observo a su abuelo a través de la mesa.

-Hay algunas cosas que quiero que entiendas- le dijo-. Los ishbalanos fueron buenos conmigo-Me criaron como a uno más, y los llegue a querer mucho.

Riza se detuvo un instante para recuperar las fuerzas. Y entonces con al mayor sencillez, le contó las necesidades de su gente y la promesa que les había hecho de conseguir un nuevo hogar para ellos lejos de aquellas tierras.

El anciano la escucho hasta que termino sin dejar de observarla atentamente.

-Por eso accediste a regresar con Mustang- murmuro-. Querías conseguir dinero para comprar la tierra a tus ishbalanos.

-Si.

No había ninguna razón para mentir ni para fingir que quería a aquel anciano impaciente.

Horase Hawkeye saco un cigarrillo del bolsillo de la chaqueta y lo acaricio entre los dedos, pero no llego a encenderlo.

-Creo que nos hemos entendido, Elizabeth- dijo arrastrando las palabras-. Pero no tengo la tierra que necesitas, ni ahora mismo tampoco cuento con el dinero para comprarla. Dios sabe que es verdad.

Ella abrió mucho los ojos y contuvo un gemido de desilusión.

-Pero tengo una proposición que hacerte- continuó el anciano- Una proposición que , créeme, nos dará a los dos lo que queremos. Escucha.

---------------------------------------------0--------------------------------

Aunque habían trascurrido dos meses, la mandíbula dislocada de Roy aun estaba dura. Había adquirido la costumbre de acariciarse el punto que le dolía con al yema de los dedos cuando estaba descansando, que era lo que hacia en ese momento. La pequeña puntada de dolor sirvió para recordarle que se había cometido una tremenda injusticia, una injustita que estaba en vías de reparar.

El pulso de Roy se acelero al adentrarse el tren en las afueras de Central. Había reproducido en su cabeza la confrontación con Horase Hawkeye cintos de veces. Pero todavía no tenia idea de que haría ni de que le diría. Después de todo, iba a ver a Hawkeye en visita oficial de negocios, para realizar el último pago de unas tierras que su padre había comprado antes de morir. Hasta que la operación no se hubiera completado tena que morderse la lengua por su padre.

Y luego estaba Riza, a la que no se había sacado de la cabeza desde que Hawkeye se la llevo del andén en dirección al carruaje. La desesperación que reflejaba su última mirada lo había perseguido día y noche. Tenía que averiguar como le iba y si era feliz. Y aparte, Roy se moría de ganas de volver a estrecharla entre sus brazos. Pero sabía que aquello era algo imposible en aquel momento. Incluso volver a verla era una mala idea. Riza tenia ahora una nueva vida. Tenía que dejarla vivirla.

Pero, ¿Cómo no iba a preguntar por ella? ¿Cómo no iba a intentar verla si podía?

Roy seguía debatiendo consigo mismo cuando se bajo del coche y subió la escalera del impresionante edificio de Hawkeye. Tenía los nervios de punta cuando abrió la pesada puerta y entro al vestíbulo. Lo único que sabia seguro respecto a la siguiente hora era que cuando terminara se sentiría aliviado.

Phineas Carrol no estaba a la vista. Seguramente aquel pusilánime sabría que Roy tenía cita y se las habría arreglado para escabullirse. Sin embargo, Horase Hawkeye salio de su despacho situado en la segunda planta y se asomo.

-¡Roy! Cómo me alegro de verte, muchacho Ven, sube a mi despacho. Ya tengo los papeles preparados.

Roy subió las escaleras con desconfianza. Hawkeye estaba demasiado amable, demasiado efusivo. No era una buena señal.

Roy había confirmado a través de sus fuentes que la compañía tenía verdaderos problemas financieros. Una gran extensión de tierra que Hawkeye había comprado había resultado ser demasiado seca y alcalina para asentarse, y también había habido otras malas intervenciones. Era comprensible que el anciano no pudiera retribuirle la recompensa prometida por llevar a Riza a casa, pero nada podía justificar el trato que había recibido de sus lacayos.

Pero se haría justicia, se prometió Roy mientras alcanzaba el final de las escaleras. No se marcharía de Central sin haber conseguido algún tipo de compensación.

-Espero que estés bien- dijo Hawkeye guiando a Roy por su despacho- ¿Y como esta tú amigo? ¿Cuál era su nombre? ¿Marcus?

-Maes- le atajo Roy, que no estaba de humor para charlas banales-. Acabemos de una ves con los papeles. Luego quiero tener unas palabras con usted.

-No será necesario, Roy.

La expresión de Hawkeye era candida como la de un niño cuando le indico que se sentara en una de las sillas. El mismo tomo asiento tras su escritorio de madera de cerezo.

-Estaba pensando volver a verte para poder disculparme. Lo que esos brutos te hicieron fue una barbaridad, e iba completamente en contra de mis órdenes. Cuando me entere los despedí a los dos.

-¿Y a Carrol?- preguntó Roy con tono neutro y frió.

-El señor Carrol estaba autorizado a pagarte los gastos y explicarte la situación. Y creo que eso fue exactamente lo que hizo. Los dos hombres que te golpearon no cumplían las órdenes suyas.

Entonces, ¿que estaban haciendo allí?. Quiso preguntar Roy. Pero sabía que seria inútil. Si Hawkeye no conocía la respuesta, el viejo se inventaría una.

-Te mereces la recompensa-continuó diciendo Hawkeye-. Y tengo intención de pagártelo todo cuando mi empresa se recobre se este… digamos bache temporal. Debería habértelo explicado yo mismo. Por desgracia deje que lo hiciera Carrol por que no quería que Elizabeth pasara por ningún momento incomodo el primer día que estaba en casa.

Riza. El mero hecho de escuchar su nombre era para Roy un castigo. Los sueños en los que le hacia el amor habían continuado inalterables, igual que la lucha interna por recordar lo que había ocurrido entre ellos. Cuando regreso al Este, con miles de kilómetros de distancia ente ellos, se había sentido carcomido de dolor. Allí teniéndola tan cerca y al mismo tiempo tan lejos, el súbito deseo de verla le quemaba por dentro.

-Por cierto, ¿Cómo esta Elizabeth?-consiguió preguntar.

-Oh, muy bien- respondió Hawkeye colocando sobre el escritorio los papeles para que Roy los firmara-. La chica ha florecido durante el tiempo que lleva aquí .Si la vieras no la reconocerías.

Roy sintió una punzada de frió en la boca del estomago mientras se acercaba el primer papel y firmaba en la línea inferior. El sentido común le decía que la olvidara. Estaba claro que se había hecho una nueva vida y era feliz. Pero no podía evitar preguntarse que se había hecho su sueño de encontrar un lugar para los suyos. Y tampoco podía enfriar el deseo ardiente que tenia de volver a verla.

-¿Por qué no vienes esta noche a casa?- le pregunto Hawkeye-. Vamos a celebrar una pequeña fiesta. Serás bienvenido. Así podrás ver por ti mismo lo bien que esta y lo feliz que es. Eso debería bastarte como recompensa.

Roy lucho contra la tentación de agarrar a Horase Hawkeye de las solapas de su chaqueta y sacudirlo hasta que se le cayeran los anteojos sobre la mesa.

-¿Y que se celebra?- pregunto fingiendo desinterés-. ¿Es el cumpleaños de alguien? ¿Debo llevar un regalo?

Hawkeye sonrió abiertamente. Se notaba que estaba disfrutando del momento.

-No hace falta ningún regalo- dijo-. Al menos por el momento. Es la fiesta para anunciar un compromiso. Elizabeth se casa el mes que viene.

------------------------------------------0----------------------------------------

Ya chicas, fin del chap y espero les haya gustado, como siempre agradezco a todas las que leen y especialmente a las que dejan su opinión así que:

**Evinkuruga**: Como ves todo empeora y lo hará mas, pero quizás el final resulte algo lindo ¿o no? Creo que me matarían si no fuera así, jejeje, gracia por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana.

**Xris**: Amiga, gracias por el apoyo y como ves todo parece irse complicando cada ves mas, pero al final el amor triunfara, total ¿que es la vida sin un poco de sufrimiento?, nos leemos mañana.

**Hanae**: Creo que tú idea no esta tan alejada de la realidad aunque parezca triste, ahora solo queda a esperar a ver que ocurre, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana.

**Tenshi of Valhala**: Gracias por haber dejado todas los reviews, me alegra que te haya gustado los chaps y de verdad que ya falta poco, el próximo martes se termina este suplicio. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana.

**Espiaplan:** Que felis me hace saber que aun te interesa la historia, de verdad que estoy muy contenta y espero que tu computadora no se vuelva a estropear, yo sin la mía moriría (el vicio de la tecnología jejeje), espero que te gusten los chaps que faltan, ya queda poco, ciao.oyo y nos leemos mañana.quisas el final resulte algo lindo ¿o no? Creo que e matarian si no fuera asi, jejeje


	23. Chapter 23

**Capitulo 22:**

Roy estuvo a punto de no acudir aquella noche a la fiesta. Su primer impulso fue compara una botella de whisky, encontrar una mujer guapa y perderse en una noche de alcohol y desenfreno.

Sin embargo la final, había prevalecido su necesidad de ver a Riza. Seria la última ves, se dijo. Y seria solo para decirle adiós.

Los acordes de un vals, el tintinear de los vasos de cristal y el sonido de las risas flotaban en el aire frió de la noche cuando Roy recorrió la entrada que llevaba hasta la puerta de la mansión de Hawkeye. A juzgar por la cantidad de coches que había afuera, aquel evento era mas que una "pequeña fiesta".Roy se había puesto el traje que había traído, pera aun así se sentía fuera de lugar. Pero daba igual, pensó mientras subía los escalones. El solo había ido para ver a un persona y no tenia pensado quedarse mucho rato. Tal ves cando se marchara todavía le quedara tiempo para el Whisky y la chica guapa.

Dos mujeres, una de mediana edad y otra que parecía ser una pariente mas joven se dirigían por delante de el al recibidor. Concentradas en su conversación, se movían tan espacio que Roy tuvo que detenerse para evitar arrollarlas. No pudo evitar escuchar lo que estaban diciendo.

-Yo lo que digo es que Horase debería haberla encerrado- dijo la mayor con gesto de desagrado-. Después de haber vivido tanto tempo con esa gente y haber hecho sabe Dios que con ellos, nunca encajara en la sociedad decente.

La mujer mas joven, una criatura de cabello rojo cuyo collar de rubís solo servia para acentuar su palidez, se rió con amargura.

-Es la nieta de Horase Hawkeye. Cuando el anciano muera, ella se quedara con todo. Y con el tiempo obtendrá también el dinero de Winston. Se convertirá en la mujer más rica de Central. Eso será suficiente para que la reciban con los brazos abiertos en los círculos sociales mas elevados.

La otra mujer se coloco el chal de seda sobre los hombros.

-Pero querida, piénsalo bien. Todo el tiempo que ha pasado con esos asesinos… He oído que carecen absolutamente de moral. ¿Puedes imaginarte con cuantos de ellos habrá…?

-Disculpen.

Roy pasó por delante de las dos mujeres. Estaba demasiado molesto para seguir escuchando. Había llevado a Riza a Central por razones egoístas diciéndose a si mismo que lo hacia por su bien.¿Por que no había sido capas de prever la maldad a la que tendría que enfrentarse?

Roy entro en la sala de baile, brillantemente iluminada. Era una fiesta deslumbrante, mucho mas de lo que Horase Hawkeye podía permitirse si lo que había dicho era verdad. En una de las paredes de la sala se haba dispuesto una mesa de bufe repleta de todo. En una plataforma elevada que había la fondo unos cuantos músicos interpretaban la música. Varias parejas giraban por la pista de baile, brillando unos en los brazos de los otros. Roy confirmo con una rápida mirada que Riza no estaba entre ellos.

Sin pensar en otra cosa que no fuera encontrarla, se abrió paso a través de la multitud. Recorrió ansiosamente con la mirada la sala de baile con la certeza de lo mucho que le dolería cuando la viera. Solo podía confiar en que Riza se fuera a casar con un buen hombre, fuerte y amable, un hombre que la mimara y protegiera de mentiras desagradables como las que el había oído aquella noche. Si supiera que era así tal ves pudiera darse la vuelta, regresar al Este e intentar olvidarla.

Fue entonces cunado ella se dio la vuelta para mirarlo, cuando Roy se dio cuanta de que la tenia delante. Por la espalda le había resultado una desconocida. Había perdido peso, y llevaba rizado su maravilloso cabello liso para recogerlo en un moño alto adornado con mariposas de perlas. Sus ojos ámbar ahora eran dos lagos profundos y oscuros en medio de un rostro demasiado pálido, demasiado delgado. Y sin embargo seguía estando bella. El vestido de seda de color crema que llevaba puesto era de corte bajo para dejar el descubierto sus magníficos hombros. En sus orejas, recientemente agujereadas, bailaban dos perlas engarzadas en dos cadenitas de oro.

Cuando vio a Roy abrió los labios. Dio un paso en su dirección pero de detuvo, como si temiera recibir su desaprobación.

"Oh, Riza", pensó sintiendo que se le encogía el corazón. "¿Qué te han hecho?"

Mientras Roy avanzaba hacia ella abriéndose paso ente la multitud, sintió como si de pronto descorrieran una cortina negra de su mente. Los recuerdos se abrieron paso entonces con absoluta nitidez: El rescate en la nieve, la oscura calidez de la tienda, y si agridulce noche de amor. Recordó al sensación de tenerla entre sus brazos, recordó su aroma, su calor…

-Ha sido muy amable por tu parte el venir, Roy.

La vos de Riza, entrecortada por la emoción, penetro en sus pensamientos. Vio que estaba al lado de un hombre de aspecto imponente. Su rostro quedaba a la altura del de Roy. Tenia los ojos del color de un rió helado y observaba con desconfianza bajo el arco de unas cejas negras. Había algo inquietante en aquel hombre.

-Elizabeth habla muy bien de usted. Coronel Mustang. Es un placer conocerlo en persona.

Tenía una vos profunda y grave, pero su expresión glacial contrataba con sus palabras. Miro a Riza que dio un respingo como si la hubieran pellizcado.

-Roy- dijo con vos trémula-, me gustaría presentarte a Winston Galworthy… Mi prometido.

-----------------------------------------0-----------------------------------

Riza observo la expresión horrorizada que cruzó por el rostro de Roy. Era la expresión que estaba temiendo ver desde el momento en que su abuelo le dijo que Roy acudiría aquella noche a la fiesta.

¿Por qué no se mantenía alejado por el bien de ambos?, se pregunto al joven deseando que se la tragara la tierra. ¿Por qué no había tomado el dinero de la recompensa y había desaparecido para siempre de su vida? Habría escogido cualquier tortura antes de tener que enfrentarse a Roy aquella noche.

Pero ahora que lo tenía delante sabía que le debía una explicación. No podía dejarlo marchar sin responder a las preguntas que brillaban bajo el fuego de aquellos ojos negros.

Los músicos habían comenzado a tocar un vals, una de las piezas que Riza había estado practicando con su maestro de baile. Girándose hacia Roy, lo agarro de la manga de la chaqueta y se agarro a el con mal disimulada desesperación.

-¡He estado recibiendo lecciones!- exclamo con una alegría que no engaño a nadie-. Deja que te lo demuestre. ¡Te sentirás muy orgulloso de mi, Roy! A mi prometido no le importara prestarme durante unos minutos, ¿No es cierto, querido?

Sin darle a Galworthy oportunidad de replicar la joven arrastró a Roy hasta la pista de baile y se detuvo al medio. Siguiéndole la corriente, el la sujeto por la cintura y comenzó a moverse al ritmo del vals. Bailaba maravillosamente bien. Incluso Riza, aun algo torpe en a pista de baile, sentía como si estuviera flotando en sus brazos.

Por no estaba allí para a flotar. Los ojos atormentados de Roy le recordaron la pregunta no pronunciada que se alzaba entre ellos: ¿Por qué?

-Tenesmo que hablar- dijo Riza forzando una sonrisa.

-¿Ah, si? ¿Serviría de algo, Elizabeth?- respondo el con vos fría y a la defensiva-. Solo e venido para darte la enhorabuena. Nada más.

-Por favor- suplico la joven, a la que ya no le quedaba orgullo-. Ahora no puedo irme, pero reúnete conmigo mas tarde, después de la fiesta, en el invernadero que hay detrás de la casa. Hay cosas que tengo que decirte, cosas que debes saber, cosas que son…

Riza se mordió el labio al ver el gesto de resistencia de Roy.

-Lo siento- murmuro-. Debería haberte preguntado si tenías otros planes. ¿Los tienes?

-Tenia pensado beber hasta perder el control y después pelearme con el peor matón de la ciudad hasta perder el sentido- respondió el – Pero ya que me ofreces un modo mas sencillo de conseguir el mismo efecto…

-¡Basta! –susurró Riza dolida por la frialdad de su tono de vos.

-Entonces déjate de juegos conmigo, Riza. Tu…

Roy se callo al darse cuenta de lo que estuvo a punto de decir. Riza se lo quedo mirando fijamente con el corazón latiéndole a toda aprisa. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para seguir moviendo los pies al ritmo del vals.

-Lo recuerdas…- murmuró.

-Si. Lo recuerdo todo- respondió Roy con los ojos brillantes como brasas-. Y ahora mismo estoy haciendo lo imposible por olvidar.

El vals tocaba a su fin en un abanico de música y colorido. Pero Riza solo tena ojos para Roy y no escuchaba otra cosa que la amargura de su voz.

-Por favor- le pidió-. Tengo muchas cosas que contarte.

Vio sus labios apretados formando una línea dura, vio como su cabeza se inclinaba en un gesto de asentimiento casi imperceptible. Y en aquel momento Winston apareció en la pista de baile tomándola de la mano para sacarla de allí.

………………………………………0…………………………………….

Había sido mucho más cruel de lo que Riza merecía, se torturó Roy mientras esperaba en la oscuridad del invernadero. Nada de lo que el le había reprochado era culpa suya. Había hablado desde la profundidad de su propia perdida, desde el dolor que le causaba el recuerdo de cuanto el había amado y el darse cuenta de cuanto la seguí amando.

"Pase lo que pase mañana y los días venideros, no te olvides del o que te estoy diciendo. Te amo Riza. Y si el destino es lo suficientemente generoso como para permitirnos estar juntos Quiero pasar el resto de mi vida cuidando de ti y haciéndote feliz"

Aquellas palabras, que habían permanecido ocultas en su mente, regresaron a Roy con perfecta claridad. Se las había dicho a Riza en el canon, la lado del escondite de los caballos, poco antes del enfrentamiento. En aquel momento las había pronunciado con todo el corazón. Pero ahora su recuerdo servia solo para burlarse de el. Era demasiado tarde .La había perdido.

Estaban a finales de enero y la noche era fría, pero para Roy resultaba perfectamente soportable. Alzando la vista hacia el camino de entrada, Roy observo que la gran mansión estaba en silencio. Incluso la cocina estaba a oscuras, al igual que las habitaciones de servicio. Desplazando su reloj de bolsillo, Roy confirmo que era casi media noche. Tal vez a Riza le había resultado imposible escapar. O tal ves había cambiado de opinión.

Roy estaba ya en la puerta del invernadero, a punto de salir cuando vio una figura pálida avanzando por el camino de entrada. Con aquel camisón blanco cubierto simplemente con un chal parecía una mancha de nieve. Lo único que la delataba era el movimiento. Roy volvió a entrar en el invernadero para esperarla entre las sombras por si acaso la estaban siguiendo.

Unos instantes mas tarde Riza atravesó la puerta abierta. Con los ojos muy abiertos y la respiración agitada, miro a un lado y luego a otro escudriñando en la oscuridad del invernadero, en las hojas caídas, en el inmobiliario del jardín de verano que se almacenaba en un rincón.

Solo cuando Roy dio un paso y se coloco bajo la luz de la luna fue capas de verlo. Un tenue suspiro de alivio salio de su garganta y Roy supo que si le tendía los brazos ella correría a refugiarse en ellos. Por eso mantuvo los brazos bien quietos.

-Temía que no hubieras esperado- dijo Riza con la respiración todavía entrecortada-. Quería asegurarme de que todos estuvieran dormidos. A veces van a espiarme. He puesto las almohadas en la cama para que las confundan conmigo.

Con gesto nervioso, Riza avanzó un paso hacia el. Al ver su frialdad se quedo a un metro de distancia. Tenía el cabello suelto y el rostro pálido bañado por la luz de la luna. Parecía un fantasma bellísimo, pensó Roy, que se moría de ganas de abrasarla.

-¿Cómo te va?- le preguntó Riza para llenar con palabras el incomodo silencio que había entre ellos-. Te hacia disfrutando de la recompensa.

-¿No te lo ha contado tu abuelo?

Roy maldijo entre dientes. Por supuesto, Hawkeye no le había dicho ni una palabra. Maldito viejo avaro…

-¿El que?- preguntó ella mirándolo fijamente.

-No me pago-contesto Roy-. Según su versión no tenia dinero- Yo te iba a entregar la recompensa a ti para ayudarte a comprar la tierra que querías, aunque ahora veo que fue inútil. Lo único que conseguí por mis molestias fue una paliza y un billete gratis de regreso al Este.

Ella clavo la vista en el suelo, luchando por contener sus emociones. Roy hizo un esfuerzo para contener la imperiosa nesecidad de estrecharla entre sus brazos. Aquello solo serviría para complicar las cosas entre ellos, se recordó. Ahora le pertenecía a otra persona. No tenía derecho a tocarla.

-¿Por qué, Riza?- le pregunto con suavidad-. ¿Por qué vas a casarte con ese hombre? Tiene edad suficiente para ser tu padre. Y cualquier idiota se daría cuanta de que no te hace feliz.

Cuando Riza alzo los ojos le mostró dos lagos de tristeza y desolación.

-He aprendido que la felicidad es un sentimiento muy egoísta- dijo-. Mi abuelo te dijo la verdad respectó a que necesita dinero. No tiene suficiente para comprar la tierra de mi gente, pero Winston si. Y esta dispuesto a comprarla a cambio de que yo me convierta en su esposa. Al día siguiente de la boda me entregara el dinero y empezare a trabajar con los agente de mi abuelo.

.Roy se la quedo mirando fijamente con gesto de asombro absoluto.

-¡Riza!, no tiene por que soportar que te compren como si fueras…

-Escúchame, Roy- le interrumpió ella con tono de triste resignación-. Cuando una mujer es como yo, que he pasado la mayor parte de mi vida con los ishbalanos, no tiene cabida en esta sociedad. Oh si, he escuchado los comentarios. Se lo que muchas mujeres, y posiblemente también los hombres han estado diciendo de mi. Nada de lo que yo haga conseguirá que me acepten. Pero a Winston no le importa. Era el prometido de mi madre, y cuando ella huyo con mi padre le destrozó el corazón de tal modo que nunca se caso- Ahora para el esto es como una segunda oportunidad.

-¡Riza, esto es una locura!- exclamó Roy incapaz de seguir conteniéndose.

-Winston se va a convertir en socio de mi abuelo- continuo explicando ella como si no lo hubiera escuchado-. Pagara sus deudas con su dinero y yo tendré la tierra para los míos y…Me asegurare también de que te entregue la recompensa por haberme encontrado. Así podrás hacer lo que tenias planeado. Todos tendrán lo que desean. ¿No es eso lo justo?

Roy la agarro de los hombros. Sintió deseos de sacudirla para hacerle entrar en razón Pero el sentirla tan frágil y tan densa bajo el chal de lana se desarmo completamente. Cielos, ¿Cómo había podido meterla en semejante lió? ¿Y como podía sácala de el?

-No es tan sencillo, Riza- aseguro con la vos entrecortada por la emoción-. Cuando Galworthy haya conseguido lo que desea no habrá nada que le impida romper su promesa. Y aunque compre la tierra para ti, ¿Como bas a mover a tu gente desde el campamento del norte?

-Estaré allí si puedo.

Su vos era pausada. Demasiado pausada, pensó Roy.

-Pero aunque no pueda en el campamento hay hombres y mujeres que podrán ayudar. Tal ves algunos incluso quieran marcharse también. Lo único que tengo que hacer es conseguirles un mapa.

Riza cerro los ojos un instante. Como si la mareara pensar en lo que tenía por delante.

-Le hice una promesa a los miso- aseguro alzando el rostro-. Esperan que la cumpla. No me pidas que les de la espalda, Roy. No lo haré.

-¡Pero tu no lo amas!

Roy sentía como si la tierra se estuviera abriendo bajo sus pies.

-¡Nunca he visto una mujer que parezca menos enamorada que tu!

Riza alzó la vista y le poso suavemente la yema de un dedo en los labios.

-Estar enamorada no lo es todo. Igual que la felicidad, es un sentimiento egoísta. Ya estuve dispuesta a casarme con un hombre al que no amaba y pude soportarlo. Seré capas de soportarlo otra ves.

Riza dio un paso atrás, como si necesitara guardar las distancias para lo que tenía que decir después. En el silencio, Roy escucho el leve quejido del viento acariciando la copa de los árboles, cuyas ramas golpeaban suavemente el tejado del invernadero. Cuando Riza volvió a hablar lo hizo tan bajo que apenas lo escuchaba.

-Se lo que es estar enamorada- dijo- Lo estuve una ves, de un muchacho llamado Roy, y fue la experiencia mas gloriosa de mi vida. El recuerdo de aquel tiempo formara parte de mí para siempre. Pero tu, mi queridísimo coronel Mustang, debes marcharte y no volver a pensar e mi. Encuentra a alguien a quien puedas amar, una buena mujer… Con todo tu generoso corazón.

Riza termino bruscamente la frase y comenzó a temblar, como si un viento ártico hubiera atravesado las paredes del invernadero para arrancarle todo el calor del cuerpo.

Alarmado, Roy se quito la chaqueta y se la puso sobre los hombros, atrayéndola hacia si para hacerla entrar en calor. Ella se estremeció entre sus brazos como un pajarillo helado. Sus respiraciones se convirtieron en gemidos.

Roy sintió la humedad en la camisa y se dio cuenta de que , por primera ves desde que la conocía, Riza estaba llorando.

-----------------------------------------------0------------------------------------

Ya chicas, fin del chap de hoy y comienza la cuenta regresiva, solo cuatro chaps mas y todo concluye.

Como siempre les agradezco a todas las que se dan el tiempo de leer y especialmente a las que me dejan su opinión así que:

**Xris:** Como ves todo parece estar complicado pero ya se han encontrado y solo queda esperar a ver como reaccionan ambos, espero que te hay gustado el chap y nos leemos mañana.

**Tenshi of Valhala**: Si amiga, ya el martes termina este suplicio y Riza esta dispuesta a casarse pero Roy aun tiene una carta bajo la manga… Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana.

**Evinkuruga**: Si, se complicara aun mas, de hecho creo que de aquí al viernes pensaran seriamente en la posibilidad de matarme, pero hay que mantener la emoción ¿o no? Y falta poco y el martes termina el suplicio, así que nos leemos mañana.

**Espiaplan:** Si, el abuelo es bastante malvado pero ya veras que al final todo termina feliz, creo. Pero aun falta mas complicaciones, me alegra que hayas podido leer y espero que mañana también, ciao.

**Hanae**: Si, el abuelo de Riza es bastante manipulador pero ya veras que aun falta mucho, aunque no lo crean en cinco chaps se resolverán muchas cosas, pero aun falta sufrimiento. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana.


	24. Chapter 24

Capitulo 23:

Roy la estrecho con fuerza contra su pecho, sintiendo las convulsiones contra su pecho mientras sollozaba.

-Por Dios, Riza, no hagas esto- susurro besándole las mejillas húmedas, el cabello, las pestañas-. Regresa conmigo al Este. No seremos ricos, pero podremos llevar una vida agradable.

Ella se apartó un poco y lo miro con los ojos húmedos y muy abiertos.

-Te estoy pidiendo que te cases conmigo, Riza- le dijo sabiendo que aquello era lo que deseaba desde el día que la conoció-. Un hombre llamado simplemente Roy te prometió que siempre te amaría, y que pasaría el resto de su vida haciéndote feliz. Quiero mantener esa promesa. Por el y por mi.

Durante un instante el rostro de Riza se volvió tan luminoso que pareció luminar las sombras .Luego su expresión se volvió a ensombrecer y negó con la cabeza.

-No digas esas cosas- murmuró-. Tú tienes otros planes para tu vida. Y sabes que yo no puedo darle la espalda a mi gente. Si lo hiciera nunca me lo perdonaría. Mi sentido de culpabilidad nos haría desgraciados a los dos.

-Lo comprendo. Pero tiene que haber un modo de hacer las cosas bien.

Roy tomo entre sus manso aquel rostro tan hermoso, desesperado por salvar la felicidad de ambos.

-Si te hago una pregunta, ¿me contestaras con sinceridad?

Ella tragó saliva y asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Me amas?

Roy sintió como el cuerpo de la joven se estremecía.

-Si- murmuro con una pasión que borro cualquier atisbo de duda-. Te amo desde el momento que te encontré medio muerto en la nieve. Te amare hasta el último aliento de vida que tenga, Roy. Pero eso no nos sirve de ayuda.

Entonces el la beso. La beso con pasión, con todo el deseo y la ternura que sentía por ella. Riza vaciló durante una décima de segundo. Pero luego le hecho los brazos al cuello y le correspondió con toda la fuerza de su cuerpo y de su alma. Se quedaron abrasados en medio de la oscuridad, desesperados y hambrientos, mareados por el deseo que sentían el uno por el otro.

Roy intento clavársela en lo sentidos: El sabor de su boca, la suavidad de pétalos de sus labios y su aroma que emanaba a través de la delicada tela de su camisón. Se moría por besarla hasta que yo no pensara en nada mas, hacerle el amor, pero aquel no era el momento ni el lugar. Era una noche demasiado fría y el peligro de que los descubrieran demasiado grande. Y ambos sabían que no seria suficiente. Nada seria suficiente excepto la eternidad.

Roy exhaló un suspiro y la acuno entre sus brazos.

-Deja que yo te compre la tierra- susurro sabiendo que por absurda que pudiera parecer la idea era la única manera-. Cuando sea tuya no tendrás ninguna obligación con Winston Galworthy ni con tu abuelo. Serás libre para ir donde quieras.

-Tú no tienes ese dinero, Roy. Si lo tuvieras no te habrías molestado en ir a buscarme corriendo tantos peligros.

- Se lo que te estoy diciendo, Riza, créeme.

Los pensamientos se sucedían vertiginosamente en la mente de Roy. No tenia el efectivo suficiente, pero tenia las tierras de su familia, lo que tenía allí era suficiente para convertirlo en un hombre rico.

-Seguramente me llevara tiempo. Semanas, tal ves meses. ¿Me darás ese tiempo? ¿Tendrás fe en mí, la suficiente como para romper tu compromiso?

Ella asintió con la cabeza, pero Roy percibió las dudas. Le estaba pidiendo que cambiara un pájaro en mano por otro volando. Hawkeye y Galworthy también la presionarían todo lo que pudieran. Las siguientes semanas serian a dura prueba para ambos. Pero Roy tenia que conseguir de alguna manera que creyera en el.

-¿Confías en mi, Riza?- le preguntó estrechándola entre sus brazos-. ¿Me esperaras?

Ella abrió los labios para contestar, pero en aquel momento Roy atisbo un movimiento en el otro lado del camino. Seguramente seria algún animal asustado. Un par de perros guardianes rompieron a ladrar furiosamente desde el otro lado de la verja en la que estaban encerrados.

-Tienes que irte. Los perros están atados y no te atacaran, pero tal vez baje alguien a echarles una mirada.

Mientras Riza hablaba, una lámpara reflejo un has de luz en una de las ventanas inferiores.

-¿Puedes regresar a la casa sin ser descubierta?- le pregunto Roy, mas preocupado por Riza que por el mismo.

-Si. Conozco el camino. No te preocupes por mí. Vete.

-Te escribiré- dijo Roy- Tu no podrás contestarme por que estaré de vieja. Pero te mandare cartas siempre que pueda. Confía en mi, Riza.

Roy le apretó con fuerza a mano, rezando para que estuviera a salvo. Un instante después la joven corría por el camino. Roy se deslizó fuera del invernadero y se dirigió a al parte posterior de la casa. Allí se detuvo el tiempo suficiente para ver el camisón blanco de Riza desvanecerse por la puerta lateral. En cuanto hubo desaparecido, la luz de una lámpara inundo una ventana de atrás.

Roy se dio la vuelta y se fue a toda prisa en dirección a la carretera. Tras atravesar un bosque de árboles, miro hacia atrás y comprobó que la casa estaba de nuevo a oscuras.

Con las manos en los bolsillos enfilo el largo camino hacia el andén de la estación de trenes, en la que ya había facturado el equipaje tras comprar un billete para el primer tren de la mañana. Dejar a Riza a merced de aquello dos viejos confabuladores era una de las cosas mas duras que avía hecho nunca. Pero si quería conseguir la tierra que la dejaría libre, entonces no tenia tiempo que perder.

Su único anhelo era que ella lo esperara.

------------------------------------------0-----------------------------------------

-¿Qué quieres que?

Maes Hughes se quedo mirando fijamente a Roy por encima del montón de papeles que el acababa de entregar.

-Dímelo otra ves para asegurarme de que lo he oído bien.

-Quiero venderte las tierras de mi padre. A ti. Por dinero en efectivo.

Roy esperaba aquella reacción por parte de su amigo, así que no lo pillo por sorpresa. Pero eso no le hacia las cosas mas fáciles.

Durante el camino de regreso a Ciudad del Este había sopesado sus posibilidades. Un terreno salvaje fuera de Amestri era bastante barato. Pero la gente de Riza necesitaría espacio para casar y moverse, y para trasladar el campamento de un lugar a otro cuando escaseara la comida. También necesitarían agua y cañones escarpados para poder protegerse. La cantidad de tierra que necesitarían no podía medirse en acres, sino en kilómetros cuadrados.

Tendría que comprarle a Riza una montaña.

-Poseer la tierra seria bueno para ti y tu familia a la larga- le dijo Roy a Maes-. Mi padre siempre quiso que la tierra fuera bien cuidada y yo no lo sabré hacer bien.

-Pero eso no quiere decir que debas venderla, es tu herencia- aseguro Maes entornando los ojos con cierta desconfianza.

-Tienes una hija- insistió Roy-. Tal como están las cosas Elissia y Gracia tienen el futuro asegurado. Pero ¿Y si tienes mas hijos?. Es razonable que quieras tener algo para poder dejarles en un futuro.

-Esa parte de tu argumento tiene sentido- reconoció su amigo tomando asiento y jugando con un lápiz-. Lo que me preocupa es la otra parte de la historia. Eso de comprar tierra fuera de Amestri para la gente de Riza.

Maes le tendió el lápiz a Roy para que se pusiera afirmar los documentos.

-Roy, es una locura que tires por la borda toda la herencia que tienes por una mujer que puede darte la espalda en cuanto consiga lo que quiere. Y por lo que me has contado, yo pienso que los ishbalano estarán mejor en el campamento. Allí al menos estarna a salvo.

-Intenta decirle eso a Riza- respondió Roy mientras comenzaba a trabajar-. Esta decidida a conseguir esa tierra como sea, aunque para ello tenga que casarse con un viejo rico que estuvo enamorado de su madre.

-Y tú estas decidido a salvarla- dijo su amigo sacudiendo la cabeza-. Te das cuanta de que te comportas como un lunático, ¿verdad? Me alegra de que estés interesado en una mujer al punto de desear casarte con ella pero si hago lo que me pides te conduciré al mayor error de tu vida. ¡Terminaras odiándome por ello!

Maes guardo algunos informes. Tenía los nudillos blancos, señal de que estaba demasiado nervioso.

-Además- le dijo-. No puedo sacarme el dinero de la manga. Tengo que pedirlo prestado en el banco de Central. Y luego tengo que devolverlo. Y tengo una familia en la que pensar, Roy.

-Pero tendrás las ganancias que puedas obtener de las tierras, algunas se están trabajando y quizás tu logres sacarles mas provecho del que he conseguido yo con mi poca preocupación- insistió Roy agarrado a su amigo de la manga cuando estaba por irse- Deja que te pregunte una cosa mas, Maes. Si tu respuesta es un "no" sincero te dejare marchar y no insistiré. Pero si es un "si"…

-Por favor, has de una ves la pregunta y acabemos con esto- dijo Maes con impaciencia.

Roy se callo durante un instante para aspirar con fuerza el aire y rezar en vos baja.

-Si estuvieras a punto de perder a Gracia y solo pudieras salvarla comprándole una montaña. ¿Lo harías?

-------------------------------------------------0----------------------------------

Riza observo desde la ventana de su habitación las hojas insipientes del magnolio. Según el calendario estaba en marzo, y el sol había adquirido la fuerza suficiente como para hacer salir de la tierra las primeras flores de primavera. Muy pronto harían su aparición las abejas y el aire se llenaría de los trinos de los pájaros recién llegados.

En cualquier otro momento se habría alegrado de observar aquellas señales de la insipiente primavera. Pero ahora solo servían para recordarle que la promesa que le había hecho a su gente seguía sin cumplirse.

Allí donde antes vivan los ishbalanos la tierra estaría todavía cubierta de nieve profunda. Pero Riza sabia que los suyo estarían ya esperándola, contando los día para que Riza regresara y les mostrara el camino de su nuevo hogar.

Pero ella no tenia ningún hogar que ofrecerles y solo podía culparse a si misma por ello. Había confiado en una promesa hecha a al luz de la luna, y aquella palabras pronunciadas con tanta pasión se había ido desvaneciendo hasta desparecer.

A través de la ventana, Riza vio la figura inquisidora de la señora Hoffman andando a buen paso por la acera para recibir el correo, como siempre lo hacia. Durante las primeras semanas, tras la partida de Roy, Riza había esperado el correo ansiosamente .Todos los días bajaba para encontrarse en el recibidor con la señora Hoffman y preguntarle si había alguna carta para ella. Pero el ama de llaves siempre sacudía la cabeza gris en gesto de negación. Riza había dejado ya de preguntar. No llegaría ninguna carta de Roy. Estaba claro que la había abandonado.

Riza se acurruco en la silla y se llevo las rodillas al pecho mientras miraba alrededor del dormitorio que había sido de su padre. No había duda de que la habitación era hermosa, llena de lujos y muchos liebres que seguramente su padre habría leído. Pero ahora un aire de dejadez impregnaba la habitación. Como si no hubiera sido ventilada desde hacia veinticinco años, desde que su padre vivió entre aquellas paredes. Riza había pedido aquella habitación con la esperaza de que estando allí sintiera mas cerca el espíritu de su padre. Pero allí solo había tristeza y entendió lo infeliz que debió de haber sido su padre en aquella casa, y como la ilusión de la alquimia y el dulce amor de su madre lo hizo sentirse libre.

Riza giro la cabeza al escuchar a su abuelo llamando a la puerta.

-Pasa- murmuró la joven.

Horase entro. Todavía iba vestido como para ir al trabajo, con un taje gris oscuro. Riza sintió que el corazón se el encogía ante la perspectiva de que el anciano volviera a leerle la cartilla. Su relación había sido normal, incluso agradable hasta que Riza rompió su compromiso con Winston Galworthy. Desde aquel día, casi dos mese atrás, la tensión entre ambos había ido en aumento. Riza había acariciado la idea de huir. Pero, ¿A dónde iría? Marcharse seria abandonar toda la idea de comparar tierra para su gente, y también renunciar a la posibilidad de que Roy regresara y la encontrara.

-Hoy he hablado con Winston- anuncio su abuelo.

Riza suspiro. Allí estaba de nuevo el chantaje emocional al que el anciano la había estado sometiendo tantas veces con anterioridad.

-Sigue querido casarse contigo, Elizabeth, pero no esperara eternamente. Hay otras jóvenes de buena familia, mas jóvenes que tu e igual de bonitas, que estarán encantadas de unirse a el. ¿Por que tendría que perder el tiempo esperando a una mujer que se ha criado entre salvajes y ha vivido como un animal?

Una semanas atrás, Riza habría contestado a semejante comentario. Pero ahora lo había escuchado tantas veces que su única respuesta fue cerrar los oídos y no permitir que aquellas palabras fluyeran como el agua. Su abuelo era un hombre insensible que no entendía nada de su vida ni de su gente. No podía permitir que su falta de sensibilidad la afectara.

Pero el anciano le estaba minando día a día la moral, y Riza no podía evitar desear que aquella situación terminara. Aquella casa tan lujosa se había convertido en una prisión, en la que su abuelo y la señora Hoffman eran los carceleros. La idea de pasar años de su vida en aquellas circunstancias le resultaba imposible de soportar.

-Estas siendo muy egoísta, ¿Sabes? .continuo diciendo el anciano como si lo tuviera aprendido de memoria-. Lo único que tendrías que hacer seria casarte con Winston y todos tus problemas desaparecerían. Cumpliría la promesa que te hizo de comparar la tierra para esa gente y yo tendría el socio que necesito para salvar mi negocio. En cuestión de semanas podríamos perderlo todo, incluida esta casa. Estamos al borde de la bancarrota por tu culpa. ¿Qué es lo que quieres, niña? ¿La luna y las estrellas? Winston es guapo y rico y te tratará como a una princesa. Te parecía lo bastante bueno para ti cuando decidiste casarte con el. ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión? ¿No podrías al menos explicarme eso?

Riza clavo la vista en sus propias manos. Prefería el silencia a decir una mentira. Sabía que no debía pronunciar el nombre de Roy, y menos ahora que había desaparecido de su vida.

Los ojos de su abuelo parecieron atravesarla durante un instante, tratando de sonsacar los secretos que ella quería ocultar. Finalmente, tras exhalar un suspiro de disgusto, se giro sobre sus talones y se dirigió a la puerta. Aquella era su manera habitual de zanjar una conversación, sin dejar que el otro expresar su opinión. Pero esta ves, sin embargo, se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta y se giro para mirarla.

-Casi me olvido de decírtelo- comentó con súbita amabilidad-. Hoy he recibido en el despacho una carta de Maes Hughes preguntando por el precio de unas tierras.

-¿Ah, si?

Riza sintió que el pulso se le aceleraba. Pero trató de disimular la emoción fingiendo un interés cortes.

-¿Te dijo que tal estaban Gracia y Elissia? Fueron muy amables conmigo cuando estuve en su casa.

Horase se atuso el bigote como si estuviera tratando de recordar.

-No recuerdo que dijera nada de su esposa ni de su hija. Pero menciono que Roy se había casado.

Riza sintió que el corazón se el subía a la boca impidiéndole respirar, como si fuera un pez al que hubiera sacada del agua.

-Que… que bien- consiguió decir forzando una sonrisa-. ¿Crees que es demasiado tarde para enviarles un regalo de bodas?

Su abuelo negó con la cabeza.

- Ahórrate la molestia. Según Hughes, los recién casados esta ahora mismo de luna de miel. Los padres de ella les pagaron un largo viaje como regalo de bodas. Hughes no me ha especificado a que se dedica el suegro de Roy, pero he da la impresión de que le va muy bien, además la chica es muy hermosa.

- Me alegro por Roy.

Riza sintió como se hundía en un poso de desesperanza, un poso que la arrastraba hacia el fondo impidiéndole respirar.

-Eso tengo entendido.

Horase se dio la vuelta pero se detuvo una ves más en el umbral.

-Por cierto, he invitado a Winston a cenar con nosotros esta noche. Confió en que te pondrás un vestido bonito y serás amable con el.

Riza asintió en silencio, conciente de que no se marcharía hasta que no hubiera accedido a sus deseos. Cuando sintió los pasos de su abuelo en el pasillo, sintió que se moría bajo el peso de lo que acababa de ocurrir y de lo que estaba por venir. Ahora entendía por que no había sabido nada de Roy. Había encontrado una mujer hermosa que le podía dar todo lo que el deseara y había actuado siguiendo sus propios intereses. Roy había sido el amor de su vida y su ultima esperanza de ayudara su gente. Pero sus promesas habían resultado ser tan efímeras como los copos de nieve. Toda una mentira.

Con el orgullo demasiado herido como para llorar, Riza se asomo a la ventana y observo el rió que se divisaba a lo lejos. Ella también sentía como si la corriente de la vida la arrastrara. No había razón para segur resistiendo. Sin Roy, no le quedaba más que una manera para ayudar a su gente.

Durante un instante se quedo mitrando fijamente el norte, rememorando cada rostro en su cabeza: Nabora, Cansio, Irina y todos los demás. No podio fallarles.

Riza se aparto de la ventana y se acerco como una sonámbula hasta el armario en el que colgaban sus vestidos. Aquella noche tendría que estar bella para conseguir su propósito.

----------------------------------------0--------------------------------------

**N.A:** Chicas, esta ves me dirijo a ustedes en forma mas seria que las anteriores Ya casi esta por concluir esta historia que vendría siendo mi cuarta adaptación, las cuales se han sucedido una a otra en lo que han sido mas de cuatro meses de actualizaciones casi a diario. La verdad es que nunca imagine que duraría tanto tiempo llevando este ritmo, muchas saben que tiendo a hacer demasiadas cosas y sin embargo cada día me he dado el tiempo para actualizar los chapters según lo prometido, y jamás ha sido un trabajo pesado, ya que escribir es una de las cosas que mas me motiva y el hecho de saber que lo leen hacen que muchas veces el cansancio pase a segundo plano, el apoyo que he recibido de su parte no podría pagárselos con nada.

Pero esta ves no estoy segura de volver a subir otra adaptación por lo menos durante un tiempo. Esto no es definitivo, la historia terminara el martes y aun dudo entre el seguir con alguna otra historia o dejar que pase algún tiempo.

Algunos malos ratos, unidos quizás al cansancio y al miedo de agotarlas me ha inclinado a pensar en esta posibilidad. Jamás dejaría de escribir, como ya se los he dicho es lo que me motiva, pero lo haría mas a lo lejos, una ves por semana.

Como ya los dije, esta no es una decisión definitiva, y por primera ves dejare la responsabilidad en sus manos. Si se que por lo menos alguna persona esta interesada en que vuelva a subir otra adaptación lo haré encantada, pero si también desean tomarse un descanso de las historia lo entenderé sin problema.

Por este motivo me gustaría que me hicieran llegar su opinión, ya sea por medio de review o directamente a mi correo, de verdad se los agradecería muchísimo. Sin más y agradeciéndoles todo el apoyo que me han dado se despide.

Vale Black.

Y ahora los agradecimientos:

**Xris**: Si, realmente la situación es bastante compleja, pero ya veras que luego consiguen buscar la forma de estar juntos. Espero que te vaya muy bien en tu viaje y que disfrutes, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos luego, amiga, ciao.

**Evinkuruga**: Me alegra que la historia aun te guste y ya falta poco, pero eso no quiere decir que este todo resuelto, aun falta un montón. La verdad es que para Riza todo se ve terrible pero ya mejorara. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos luego.

**Hanae:** Si, todo se viene difícil, pero el amor salva casi todo los obstáculos Ali que solo queda esperar, aunque falta lo peor. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.


	25. Chapter 25

**Capitulo 24:**

Roy se bajo del tren sintiendo que acababa de finalizar un viaje de cien kilómetros. El brillante sol del mes de abril le dañaba los ojos, secos por el largo viaje. Cuando puso el pie en el andén sintió que le dolían las piernas. Tenia la barba crecida y necesitaba con urgencia un baño y un cambio de ropa,..

Pero nada de eso importaba en aquel momento. Tenía en el bolsillo la escritura del escarpado y magnifico terreno que había comprado para Riza. Había llegado a Central con la misión cumplida. A hora solo quedaba encontrar a Riza y darle la buena noticia.

Había tardado casi tres meses en conseguir el dinero y compra la tierra. Mientras Maes se las veía con los banqueros en Central, el había viajado al norte a finales del invierno para buscar un terreno cerca de la frontera. Encontrarlo le había llevado semanas, semanas de acampada bajo el frío, semanas siguiendo sendas oscuras y semanas con los codiciosos agentes encargados de vender las tierras, pero por fin había encontrado un triangulo de tierra salvaje en medio de dos ríos rodeado de escarpados y altos cañones y dotado de hermosos arroyos que estarían preciosos en verano y que en aquel momento a estaban coronados por el hielo. Roy había visto por primera ves aquel pequeño glacial al atardecer, cuando la fuerza del sol había convertido el agua en un ámbar oscuro del mismo color que el de los ojos Riza. Su Riza.

El precio había sido bastante alto, tanto que Roy se vio obligado a vender un poco más alto las tierras que habían sido la vida de su padre. Maes había protestado y lo había llamado insensato, pero luego regresó a Central a conseguir mas fondos .Lo único que valdría seria que Riza tuviera su tierra. Y la tendría. La escritura estaba su nombre.

Poner la tierra al nombre de Riza había sido un acto de fe ciega por parte de Roy. Pero al firmar los papeles que le quietarían todo lo que había poseído había experimentado una curiosa sensación de libertad. Como hijo único y adorado de los Mustang, creció siendo muy mimado, un egocéntrico y un poco materialista. Aquel abandono de aquellos falsos valores supuso para el una dulce liberación. Roy no experimento en ningún memento ni asomo de arrepentimiento.

Le había prometido a Riza que aquello no la obligaría a nada. Pero al poner el pie en el anden no pudo evitar imaginárselos juntos, viviendo en el lugar que ella quisiera, fuera en Ciudad del Este o en su montaña cerca de su gente para si poder cuidar de ellos. Maes y Gracia ya habían asumido aquello y le deseaban la mejor de las suertes. Tal ves algún día podría cumplir con el sueño de mejorar las tierras que tanto le había costado a su padre. Pero el único mundo que ahora le importaba estaba al lado de Riza, en los brazos de Riza.

Ardiendo en deseos de verla, Roy se dirigió a toda prisa a la entrada de la estación para ver si había alguien esperándolo como le había pedido a Maes que hiciera. Para su alivio un joven militar se acerco hasta el para indicarle que el coche lo esperaba ya que debía presentarse en el cuartel en cuanto pudiera. Estaba demasiado impaciente para esperar, así que le pidió al chico las llaves y se despidió diciéndole que se presentaría de inmediato luego de solucionar un pequeño asunto.

No podía explicar la sensación de urgencia que lo invadía. Lo único que sabia era que se moría por estrechar a Riza entre sus brazos y hacerla suya, y que cada minuto que no pasaran junto era tiempo perdido para siempre.

Roy se dirigía a la mansión de Horase Hawkeye, que estaba situada al otro extremo de la ciudad. Mientras avanzaba por las calles secundarias para no toparse con el trafico iba pensando en Riza y en como se las habría arreglado en aquel mundo nuevo y extraño. Si había recibido su última carta sabría que iba en camino y lo estaría esperando. Le había escrito al menos una docena de veces en los últimos tres meses. Algunas cartas las había enviado desde lugares tan remotos que tenia serias dudas de que hubieran llegado con éxito a su destino. Pero seguro que algunas habrían llegado a Central.

Al escribirle, Roy había procurado mantener un tono educado y amistoso por muchas ganas que tuviera de demostrar sus sentimientos. Pero estaba seguro de que Riza habría sabido leer entre líneas y comprender. Sabría cuanto la amaba.

Roy sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco cuando doblo una esquina y vio a lo lejos la gran puerta de hierro que daba entrada a la mansión de los Hawkeye. Incapaz de controlar la impaciencia, estaciono el coche y se apresuro a correr.

Al acercarse comprobó que el lugar estaba mucho más concurrido de lo que esperaba. En el jardín delantero estaban dispuestas mesas con manteles de lino blanco. Los criados iban de un lado a otro llevando sillas, platos y bandejas con comida que un mayordomo colocaba sobre una mesa de bufe. Estaba claro de que había llegado justo a tiempo para una fiesta. Pero el hecho de no saber que se celebraba provoco en Roy una sensación de desasosiego. No había rastro de Riza ni de su abuelo, e incluso la mayoría de los criados le resultaban desconocidos.

Roy se aproximó a una joven de unos quince años. Llevaba un delantal blanco que le cubría el negro vestido.

Cuando el se acercó la joven le dedico una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Ha llegado usted muy pronto, señor- le dijo-. La fiesta no empezara hasta que la gente salga de al iglesia.

-No vengo a la fiesta- respondió Roy-. Estoy buscando a la señorita Elizabeth Hawkeye. ¿Esta aquí?

La joven sonrió todavía mas y negó con la cabeza.

-la señorita Elizabeth debe de estar ahora mismo en la iglesia, en la boda.

-¿La boda?

Roy sintió que el corazón se le caía a la altura del estomago.

-¿Quién…?

La risa cristalina de la joven doncella interrumpió su palabras.

-¿Acaba usted de caer del cielo, señor? ¡Hoy se celebra la boda de la señorita Elizabeth Hawkeye! Se casa con el señor Winston Galworthy.

------------------------------------------------0-------------------------------------

Roy corrió nuevamente al coche, dejando a la muchacha con la palabra en la boca. Las preguntas se le agolpaban en la cabeza. ¿Cómo podía haber ocurrido aquello? ¿Acaso Riza no lo amaba? ¿No le había prometido, o al menos había accedido a esperarlo?

Dolor, desesperación y furia irrumpieron en su interior mientras conducía por el camino todo lo rápido que podía. Tenia que llegar a tiempo a la iglesia. Tenia que encontrar la manera de evitar la boda.

Pero entonces le surgió la pregunta que le encogió el corazón. ¿Y si Riza no quería que se impidiera la boda? ¿Y si había elegido a Galworthy por su propia voluntad y había llegado incluso a querer a aquel hombre?

Aquel pensamiento provoco que todo su interior ardiera en llamas. Si aquel era verdaderamente el caso, no tendría mas remedio que marcharse y dejarla en paz. Pero, ¿Cómo saberlo? ¿Y que haría con la escritura de la montaña?

La iglesia no estaba muy lejos del centro. Para cuando alcanzó a distinguir la torre del campanario, la tarea de avanzar en el coche por las calles abarrotadas se había convertido en una autentica pesadilla.

Roy alcanzó por fin a la iglesia, y cuando estaba a punto de bajar del caballo se abrieron las puertas y se escucho la alegre música del órgano. Unos segundos mas tarde, una multitud comenzó a descender los peldaños. En medio de ellos, una figura pálida y fantasmal vestida con un traje de seda de color marfil y velo de encaje salio de la capilla. Su mano descansaba en el brazo de un hombre de cabello gris que parecía mas su padre que su marido.

Roy había llegado demasiado tarde.

Bajo del coche, sintiéndose demasiado débil, y espero al pie de los peldaños tratando de contenerse. Riza tenia la vista clavada en el bajo de su vestido. ¿Estaría ocultando sus emociones simplemente estaría vigilando el escalones para no tropezarse? Con el corazón roto, Roy la vio acercarse a el como si fuera un ángel descendiendo del cielo. Había adelgazado alarmantemente pero seguía siendo muy bella. Fuera cual fuera la razón que la había llevado allí aquel día, Roy supo entonces que nunca podría dejar de amarla. Pero ahora era la señora de Winston. No podía permitirse olvidarlo.

Solo cuando había llegado casi al final de las escaleras levanto Riza la vista y lo vio. Y solo entonces fue Roy conciente de la desolación que mostraba su rostro. Parecía que llevara semanas sin dormir. Sus ojos ámbar estaba rodeados de unas sombras tan profundas que parecían hematomas. Sus mejillas carecían de color y cuando levanto una mano para retirarse el velo, Roy se dio cuenta de que se había mordido las uñas hasta al base.

Sus labios secos se abrieron al reconocerlo. En aquel momento, cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, Roy se dio cuanta de que las cosas tenían que haber ido terriblemente mal para obligarla a casarse. Pero era demasiado tarde para hacerle cambiar de opinión. Tal y como estaban las cosas solo había una cosas que podría hacer por ella.

Muriéndose de amor, Roy saco del bolsillo de la chaqueta la escritura y se la puso en la mano.

-Un regalo de boda para usted, señora Galworthy- dijo de la manera más formal que pudo.

Y entonces, conteniendo la emoción, se dio la vuelta y se abrió paso a través de la multitud.

----------------------------------------------0-------------------------------------

Ya chicas, ultimo chap de la semana y ya el lunes tendrán el capitulo final y el martes el epilogo así que no falta mucho.

Como siempre agradezco a todas las que leen y especialmente alas que me dejan su opinión así que:

**Evinkuruga**: Si, la verdad es que después del chap de hoy lo mas probable es que muchas termine deprimidas, pero ya veras que el lunes mejora. Gracias por el apoyo y el lunes sabrán mi decisión con respeto la adaptación, ciao.

**Tenshi of Valhalla**: Como ves Roy no se caso pero la cosa se puso fea igual, pero al lunes sabrás como termina todo. Gracias por el apoyo y ya sabrás el lunes que decisión he tomado con respecto a la adaptación. Si encuentras una nueva historia publicada es que Vale Black todavía no se rinde, pero ya veré, ciao.

**Taiji-ya Hawkeye**: De verdad que muchas gracias por tus palabras, me subes un montón el ánimo que ha estado un poquito bajo estos días, así que de verdad mil gracias por eso. Por lo que veo tienes buenas hipótesis sobre lo que sigue y veras que algunas serán verdad peor igual la cosa se complica. Gracias por el poyo y el lunes sabrán si publicaré una nueva adaptación diaria o me tomare un descanso, ciao.

**Hanae**: Como ves Roy no se había olvidado de Riza y todo lo que hizo fue siempre por ella pero las cosas e complicaron, sobre la adaptación, gracias por la opinión y ya el lunes sabrán que decisión he tomado, peor muchas gracias por la compresión, ciao.


	26. Chapter 26

Capitulo 25:

Riza se lo quedo mirando cuando se fue, agarrando con fuerza el papel doblado. No esperaba volver a ver a Roy nunca, y ahora, a l verlo exhausto y sin afeitar se había quedado de piedra. ¿Qué estaba haciendo Roy allí? ¿Y donde estaba su novia millonaria?

-Vaya ¿que es esto?- inquirió Winston sin soltarle el brazo-. Dame inmediatamente ese papel, Elizabeth. Eres mi esposa y me has prometido obediencia. No tolerare que haya secretos entre nosotros.

-Ha dicho que es para mi y quiero verlo primero.

Riza se llevo el papel al costado para que no pudiera arrebatárselo. Winston apretó los labios y ella supo que mas tarde pagaría por su insolencia, pero en aquel momento su marido no podía montar una escena.

-¡Que novio mas grupo, Winston!- dijo una señora de mediana edad cubierta de joyas-. Y que novia tan bella. ¿Dónde la llevaras de luna de miel? ¿O es un secreto?

Riza aprovechó al oportunidad para soltarse del brazo de Winston y perderse entre la multitud. Le temblaban las manso cuando abrió el papel y miro lo que tenia escrito. No tenía experiencia en documentos legales, pero no había ninguna duda respecto a la naturaleza del regalo de Roy. Acababa de ponerle su sueño entre las manos.

Durante un instante se olvido de respirar, le temblaba las rodillas bajo el vestido de novia. Lo único que impidió que cayera fue la multitud que la rodeaba. A su espalada escucho a Winston murmurando algo entre dientes cuando se acercaba hasta ella. Estaría furioso. Pero aquello ya no le importaba.

Roy había alcanzado casi el coche. Podía lo ver por encima de la multitud de invitados tratando de abrirse paso entre ellos. Ya estaba lejos de su alcance. Unos instantes mas y se habría ido.

Desesperada se precipito hacia el.

-¡Deténganlo!- grito- ¡Detenga a ese hombre! ¡Es un ladrón! ¡Deténganlo!

Mientras luchaba por abrirse paso ente la multitud, Riza vio como los invitados se cerraban sobre el. Varias manos lo agarraron y cuando llego a su lado, tres hombres lo tenían sujeto. La marca roja que uno de ellos lucia en el mentón era la prueba de que Roy no se había entregado sin luchar.

Un mecho de cabellos revueltos le caía sobre la cara. A través de el, los ojos negros de Roy la observaban con furia incontenible.

-Riza, ¿Qué demonios…?

Ella se llevo las manos al a boca fingiendo un gesto de asombro.

-¡Oh, cielos!,he cometido un terrible error- susurró-. Por favor. Dejen que este pobre hombre se vaya.

Las manos que lo sujetaban se apartaron. Roy temblaba de rabia. Se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro a un metro de distancia, rodeados por un grupo de curiosos. Aquel no era el mejor sito para hablar, pero Riza sabia que seria su única oportunidad.

Su abuelo había llegado hasta ella.

-Esto es una vergüenza, Elizabeth- le susurró al oído-. Ahora eres una mujer casada. No tienes ni por que hablar con este hombre.

Riza lo ignoró. Tenía los ojos clavados en el rostro demacrado de Roy.

Roy fue el primero en hablar. Su vos era pura rabia contenida.

-Diga lo que tenga que decir señora Galworthy. Luego me marchare.

Ella hizo un esfuerzo para que las palabras le salieran de la boca.

-Me contaron que te casaste, Roy. ¿Dónde esta tu esposa? Me encantaría conocerla.

El se la quedo mirando fijamente, como si le hubieran metido un disparo en el pecho.

-¿Mi esposa? ¿De que demonios estas hablando? ¿No recibiste mis cartas? Te dije que había encontrado la tierra. Te dije que vendría a buscarte.

Entonces le toco a Riza el turno de sorprenderse. Mareada sacudió la cabeza recordando las veces que había visto a al señora Hoffman recibir al cartero en la puerta y recibir el correo directamente de sus manos. Ahora entendía la razón.

-¡Me mentiste!- dijo girándose hacia su abuelo como si fuera un ángel vengador-. ¡Me escondiste las cartas! ¡Me dijiste que se había casado! ¡Me dijiste que…

-Ya es suficiente, Elizabeth.

La vos profunda de Winston resonó a su espalda. La agarro del brazo, atravesándole con los dedos la fina tela del vestido mientras tiraba de ella hacia atrás.

-Estas montando una escena delante de todo el mundo- le susurro con aspereza al oído-. Ahora eres mía y vas a venirte conmigo en este preciso memento. Es una orden.

-¡No!

Riza le dio un codazo en el pecho. Y se giro para mirarlo.

-Tu no eres mi dueño, y no voy a ir contigo a ninguna parte, Winston. A menos hasta que que tenga la oportunidad de despedirme adecuadamente del hombre que me rescató.

Las facciones de Winston estaban distorsionadas por el dolor y a la rabia. Se había puesto pálido y Riza supo que al desafiarlo delante de sus amigos había hecho algo imperdonable. No había salida. Lo único que esperaba era que Roy comprendiera lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Cuando se giro para volver a mirar a Roy vio que no se había movido. Sus facciones no revelaban nada, pero cuando sus miradas se cruzaron vio brillar en sus ojos la chispa del entendimiento. Despacio y deliberadamente, Riza atrajo a la presa hacia si.

-¿Le importaría poner esto a buen recaudo en su bolsillo, Coronel Mustang?- le preguntó.

Sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, Roy hizo lo que le pedía. Volvió a doblar el papel y se lo guardó en el bolsillo

-Vuelva a subirse al coche.

Sin decir una palabra, el hizo lo que le pedía y encendió el motor dispuesto a marcharse. Riza reuniendo todo su valor, dijo.

--Y ahora… ¡Adelante!

Corrió lo mas rápido que pudo y se subió al coche que Roy puso inmediatamente en marcha, tratando de evitar la multitud que aun no salía del paso.

Mientras se abrían paso, un objeto pequeño y brillante golpeo la piedra con ruido metálico. Uno de los invitados lo recogió y se lo enseño a un asombrado Winston Galworthy.

Era el anillo de casada de Riza.

----------------------------------------0----------------------------------

Dos semanas mas tarde, cuando el verdor de comienzos de primavera comenzaba a bordea los altos arroyos, Roy y Riza cruzaron los limites del campamento.

El viaje que había hecho juntos había sido el momento mas dulce de la vida de Riza, En el tren de Central habían viajado en compartimiento privado, Habían pasado todo su tiempo solas, mirándose a los ojos en silencio, abrasándose, acariciándose, hablando sin fin, en suaves murmullos mientras se acurrucaba el uno en brazos del otro.

Roy le había descrito hasta el último detalle del lugar que ahora le pertenecía. Ahora, el cerrar los ojos, Riza casi podía ver todo aquello. Se imaginaba a si misma viviendo libre allí.

Se imagino a su gente rodeándola, aquellos a los que tanto quería. Vivirían a la antigua usanza, esta ves sin miedo ni necesidades. Y Roy estaría allí para compartirlo todo durante todos los días que la vida le permitiese. ¿Como era posible albergar tanta felicidad?

En Central había hecho una visita discreta a un abogado para que pusiera en marcha el proceso de anulación de matrimonio con Winston. Desde Central viajaron hasta Ciudad del Este a visitar a los amigos de Roy. La bienvenida que le dieron a Riza le dejo claro a la joven que ahora formaba parte de aquella encantadora familia.

La mañana de su partida hacia el campamento, les hicieron prometer que volverían pronto, y ahora, mientras ascendían por al ultima hilera de colinas que daban al valle, sintió que el pulso se el aceleraba. La tierra que se abría ante ellos carecía apenas de vegetación y había suaves colinas y valles planos hasta donde alcanzaba la vista. El viento que soplaba con fuerza convertía la hierva en olas.

-No es un sitio tan malo, Riza- dijo Roy colocándose a su lado para poder tomarla de la mano.

-Ni tampoco tan bueno- contesto ella con aire pensativo.

-¿Cómo esperas encontrar a tu gente? - Le pregunto mientras se bajaban de los caballos para acercarlos a beber al rió-. El campamento ocupa mas hectáreas de las que me atrevo a pensar. Podemos pasarnos semanas buscando y no los encontraríamos.

Riza le dedicó una sonrisa misteriosa.

-Entonces tendremos que quedarnos aquí y esperar a que ellos nos encuentren. No tardaran mucho tiempo.

Levantaron su tienda, recogieron leña para hacer una hoguera y se sentaron esperar. Tras un viaje tan dura y tan largo era un placer relajarse. Durante tres maravillosos días durmieron, pescaron, exploraron e hicieron el amor.

-Conozco a mi gente- le aseguro Riza cuando Roy comenzó a impacientarse- Dales tiempo. Vendrán.

La tarde del cuarto día, una figura solitaria Aparicio en el horizonte. Riza grito de alegría al reconocer a Cansio.

Cuando se acerco al campamento que ellos habían montado se dio cuanta de cómo había cambiado el muchacho. Parecía tener los hombros mas anchos y el rostro mas decidido, y cuando la saludo escucho la vos de un hombre.

-Hermano, mi corazón esta contento- dijo ella-. ¿¿Cómo están los demás? ¿Se encuentran bien? ¿Dónde esta Nabora?

-La mayoría de nosotros estamos bien, Riza. Pero Nabora esta con su esposo y sus hijos ahora, mas cerca del Ishbala que nosotros.

Riza sintió que se le caía el alma a los pies.

-¿Cuando?

-Murió durante el viaje. Era su momento. La enterramos con honores entre las montañas.

Riza sintió la presencia de Roy tras ella. Su fuerza le dio el coraje para volver a hablar.

-Ven y siéntate. Quiero hablarte del hermoso hogar que Roy ha encontrad para nuestro pueblo, mas allá de la frontera. Tengo un mapa. ¡Puedes enseñárselo a los demás y decirles que se preparen!

Algo brillo en los ojos del muchacho. Una resistencia que dejo atónita a Riza. Entonces Cansio aspiro con fuerza el aire y clavo la mirada en su rostro.

-Riza, nuestra gente me envía para que hable en su nombre- dijo-. Algunas mujeres han encontrado marido y pronto tendrán bebes. Algunas han encontrad a su familia perdida…

Cansio no pudo continuar hablando al ver el rostro asombrado de Riza.

-¿Y tu?- le pregunto Riza, paralizada por el impacto de sus palabras y la verdad que se escondía tras ellas.

-Yo me he convertido en fabricante de matas y en el contador de las historias de Antenor- dijo con una leve sonrisa-. Voy de campamento en campamento llevándole sus historias y las enseñanzas de Ishbala a la gente para que los niños las recuerden. Y… he conocido a una joven, Riza.

Su joven rostro se sonrojo al decir aquello.

-Es tan bella como un amanecer y creo que el gusto.

Riza estiro la mano en busca de la mano de Roy y sintió sus dedos fuertes entrelazándose entre los suyos. Ellas los agarro con toda su alma, como si fuera la única ancla que tenía en esta tierra.

-Toda nuestra gente te envía su amor y agradecimiento- dijo Cansio- Mientras vivimos en los cañones tu fuiste nuestra madre y nos cuidaste a todos. Pero tus hijos han crecido, Riza. Ahora nos preocupamos de otro como tu te preocupaste de nosotros. Aquí se necesita la antigua usanza. Aquí nos necesitan.

----------------------------------------------0------------------------------------

Aquella noche, en la calida oscuridad de la tienda, Riza descanso en los brazos de Roy. No loro, pero sabia que el era conciente de su dolor. La acuno con ternura, como si estuviera mantenido unidas las piezas de su espíritu para evitar que el viento se las levara volando.

Riza le agradecía que no intentara ofrecerle palabras huecas de condolencia. No había palabras para lo que ella estaba sintiendo. Después de tantas esperazas y tantos sueños, y tras el increíble sacrificio de Roy, nadie quería su regalo. Su gente le había dado la espalda para vivir su propia vida Riza sabia que aquello era en cierta medida justo pero eso no hacia que el doliera menos.

-Si hubiera habido uno solo de ellos que quisiera venir- susurro contre el hombro de Roy-, aunque hubiera sido solo uno, me habría hecho tan feliz…

-Vamos, pequeña- murmuro el besándola suavemente en la frente-. Intenta dormir un poco. Por la mañana podemos recoger el campamento y marcharnos.

Cuando los primeros rayos del sol aparecieron en el cielo, Riza y Roy plegaron la tienda, guardaron la ropa y las mantas y las cargaron en los caballos. Estaban apurando el desayuno cuando una figura apareció por el oeste, por el mismo camino que había tomado Cansio.

-¿Distingues quien es?

Roy se coloco a su lado y tomo un arma por su había problemas.

-No es Cansio.

Riza se estiro para intentar reconocer las facciones del jinete que se aproximaba, se podía ver una figura corpulenta he iba a caballo.

-¡Es una mujer! ¡Es Silesia!

Silesia entro unos minutos mas tarde en el campamento. Ella también había cambiado desde el día que Riza le había dicho adiós en el cañón- El peso que había ganado le proporcionaba un aire de dignidad artificial.

-Hola hermana.

Ella le devolvió el saludo a Riza sin bajarse del caballo. Aunque sus ojos eran calidos no sonrió. Pero lo cierto es que Silesia nunca sonreía, tampoco en los viejos tiempos.

-He traído a alguien conmigo- dijo- Alguien que todos los días me dice que le hiciste una promesa y que volverías a por ella.

Solo entonces se dio cuenta Riza de que Silesia no estaba sola. El corazón se le encogió cuando Irina salto de la grupa del caballo. Un instante después la niña iba corriendo por la hierba hacia ella.

Riza abrió los brazos justo a tiempo de recibirla. Casi llorando de felicidad, abrasó con fuerza a la pequeña. Que agradable era sentir aquel cuerpecito entre sus brazos y el tacto de sus bazos alrededor del cuello.

De pronto todo se volvió tan claro cono el agua cristalina. Era Irina la que había mantenido viva su promesa. Y era Irina la que la había llevado de regreso con su gente.

-¡Roy!

Soltándose del abraso de Riza, Irina se lanzo a los brazos de Roy. El la agarro y la lanzó al aire con lo que la niña soltó una carcajada de felicidad.

Por encima de su cabeza morena, los ojos de Roy encontraron los de Riza. En sus profundidades oscuras no vio más que amor, comprensión y aceptación. La decisión final, supo Riza, dependía de ella.

-He traído sus cosas.

Silesia le tendió una bolsa de cuero pequeña. Irina se había quedado callada, como si presintiera que fuera a ocurrir algo importante.

Riza trato de hablar, pero estaba tan emocionada que tenia un nudo en la garganta. Como si celebrara una ceremonia sagrada, alzó el brazo y recibió la bolsa de Irina de manos de Silesia Solo entonces la mujer sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-Ahora las cosas son como deben ser- dijo-. Adiós, hermana. Hasta que nos volvamos a encontrar.

Dicho aquello, arreó al caballo y se fue por donde había llegado.

Roy subió a Irina a la grupa de su caballo.

-Creo que tenemos una hija- dijo dándole a Riza un gran abraso.

-Me parece que eso nos convierte en una familia- susurro Riza feliz.

-Entonces vayamos a casa- sentencio Roy- A nuestro hogar.

------------------------------------------------0------------------------------------------

Ya chicas, este es le final, mañana tendrán el epilogo y espero les guste, así que les agradeceré como corresponde mañana, pero aun así les doy gracia por haber seguido esta historia un poco tensa.

Sobre si seguiré actualizando a diario la respuesta es un si, creo que un fin de semana de descanso, un lindo cumpleaños y sus reviews me bastaron para subirme el animo que tenia un poquito caído, así que desde mañana subiré una nueva adaptación que será un poco mas relajada que esta para que tanto ustedes como yo descansamos un poco( la tención de esta a veces me sobrepasaba), así que espero leernos mañana,, ahora a contestar reviews:

**Tenshi of Valhalla**: Espero que te haya gustado la historia, como ves si tuvo un final feliz después de todo. Gracias por el apoyo que me diste durante todo el transcurso de la historia y el que me has dado siempre., eso es mas de lo que podría desear. Espero que estés bien y nos leemos en las próximas historias, ciao.

**Evinkuruga**: Siento mucho que hayas pasado por tanta tensión, pero eso las mantenía atentan a la historia, y como ves si tuvo un final feliz. Espero que te haya gustado y agradezco todo el apoyo que le has dado, eso es lo mas importante para mi, así que mil gracia por eso y espero que nos leamos en las próximas historia, ciao.

**Taiji-ya Hawkeye**: Y el milagro se hizo, jejeje. Como ves tanto sufrimiento valió la pena, el amor lo pude todo y terminaron juntos y felices, ya solo falta el epilogo y terminamos con el suplicio. Gracias por el apoyo que he recibido de tu parte, eso me ha hecho muy feliz, y espero que nos leamos en las siguientes historias, ciao.

**Hanae Hotara**: Me alegra que te haya gustado la historia y espero que este chap también lo haya hecho, y este inesperado final también. Gracias por el apoyo que he recibido de ti durante toda la historia, se que el colegio consume y sin embargo casi siempre te diste el tiempo para leer y dejar tu opinión, así que mil gracias y espero que nos leamos en las próximas historias, ciao


	27. Chapter 27

Epilogo:

La casa de Riza, construida con troncos de madera, estaba bañada por el sol. Una brisa fresca arrastraba las hojas de los álamos y traía la esencia de los pinos desde los riscos mas levados. El renacer de una nueva primavera se confundía con el sonido de la noche que estaba apunto de caer.

Riza Hawkeye estaba sentada en el jardín de la casa, balanceándose en el columpio que su marido había construido con sus propias manos. Roy había trabajado en la mayor parte de la casa y muchas de las cosas que había dentro recreándose en cada detalle. Desde los altos ventanales con vista a las montañas lejanas hasta los estantes de la biblioteca, todo lo que había en esa casa era un labor de amor.

Habían abandonado la idea de construir cerca del glaciar y lo habían hecho cerca de un arroyo, en la parte mas protegida de la montaña. Allí había sitio suficiente para que una familia trabajara, jugara y creciera.

Mirando por encima de la barandilla, Riza distinguió el brillo de la hoguera de un campamento que había bajo el cañón.

El olor a estofado le llego hasta la nariz. Aquel ya no era un lugar solitario. Se había convertido en un refugio para aquellos ishbalanos que querían para sus hijos algo mejor que la vida que les ofrecía el campamento. Una docena de familias ishbalanas se había situado ya en los cañones más bajos. Riza montaba con frecuencia su caballo e iba a visitarlos con Irina, que entonces tenia once años, montada en un pony, y el pequeño John, llamado así por su padre, bien sujeto ala grupa del caballo de Riza.

Aquel pequeño de cabello oscuro había sido el mejor regalo para completar su felicidad. Riza había deseado mas que nada en el mundo darle un hijo a Roy. Y entonces, el año anterior, había ocurrido aquella bendición. Ahora Irina tenía un hermanito, y Roy un hijo varón al que criar. Hacia tiempo que habían decidido como educar a sus hijos. Roy les enseñaría a leer, a escribir, matemáticas, historia y literatura. Riza les mostraría el modo de vida de los ishbalanos para que cuando crecieran se sintieran a gusto en ambos mundos.

-Ya se han dormido los dos.

Roy apareció por la puerta y tomo asiento al lado de Riza en el columpio. Ella apoyo la cabeza contra su pecho y suspiro.

-¿Has vuelto a pensar en el dinero?- le preguntó el-. Es tuyo, Riza.

-Es nuestro- corrigió la joven deseando cambiar de tema.

Dos semanas atrás se habían enterado a través de Maes de que su abuelo, Horase Hawkeye, había fallecido tas sufrir un ataque al corazón. Gran parte de su riqueza se había perdido, pero tras pagar las deudas y vender la casa quedaba una nada desdeñable cantidad de dinero en un banco de Central. Riza era la única heredera.

-No tengo en que utilizar el dinero de mi abuelo- dijo ella-. Todo lo que necesito esta aquí. Pero tu… Tú renunciaste a tu herencia y a tu oportunidad de ascender en la milicia.

-Y no lo lamento- aseguró Roy estrechándola entre sus brazos-. Mi mundo esta aquí, Riza. Mi mundo eres tú.

Sus ojos siguieron el recorrido de una estrella fugaz.

-Pero tal ves dentro de unos años, cuando los niños sean mayores, podríamos pensar en que hacer con ese dinero.

-O también podemos guardar ese dinero para la educación de los niños.

-O podemos olvidarnos de todo por ahora, y concentrarnos en el presente. En que tu y yo estamos juntos, en que nuestro mundo se limita a nuestro amor.

Roy la arrastró hacia si y la beso de un modo que no dejaba lugar a dudas sobre la veracidad de sus palabras. Riza se fundió entre sus brazos y se dejo arrastrar por su amor.

Fin.

----------------------------------------------0---------------------------------------

Y este es el fin.

Ahora por supuesto agradezco a todos los que se dieron el tiempo de leer esta historia, realmente ha sido una de las que mas me ha gustado adaptar a pesar de ser una de las mas difíciles y espero que para ustedes también haya sido una bella historia.

Se que para muchas el tiempo falta, se lo que es eso, por ese motivo les agradezco desde lo mas profundo de mi corazón que cada día se dieran el tiempo para leer los capítulos aunque se que muchas veces estaban cansadas o tenían mil cosas por hacer, así que muchísimas gracias alas que me dejaron un review o a las anónimas que están siempre tras cada chap pero que aun no se animan a dejar su cometario.

Xris, Hanae, Taiji-ya Hawkeye, Evinkuruga, espiaplan, Tenshi of Valhalla, y a todas las que alguna ves me dejaron su cometario, muchísimas gracias.

En fin, creo que podría pararme todo la tarde agradeciéndoles, pero terminarían odiándome por aburrida, así que solo les deseo lo mejor a toadas y espero que nos encontremos en una próxima historia, sea una adaptación o una original, aun no pienso retirarme así que ya saben, odio las despedidas por lo que prefiero decirles que nos leemos luego y hasta la próxima.

Un beso enorme para cada una de ustedes.

VALE BLACK.


End file.
